Without a Past
by Hanashi o suru
Summary: Richie's never known who she was before she was found surrounded by Akuma, wounded, and unconscious. With her past unknown, she goes about life at the Black Order like any other Exorcist would. Equipped with an Innocence fragment that had split in half, it could probably be a matter of time before she can finally regain the past she had long thought she'd be without.
1. A Past Forgotten, A Future Destined

**Me: Heeeeyyy!**

**Kanda: What's going on?**

**Lavi: A new story? With us?**

**Me: Yup. Let me introduce the main protagonist!~**

**Richie: Leave it, I can do it myself. I'm Richelle Langahem. But call me Richie.**

**Me: Touchy. Well, you heard her. This is Richie, and she's the main character of this story!**

**Lavi: Well...I think it's safe to assume, Han-chan doesn't own D. Gray-man, or any of the characters that come with it. Basically, she's not Katsura Hoshino.**

**Me: I only take credit where it is meant to be. Richie here is my OC, and I take credit for her!~ Oh, the fan fic I'm writing too!**

**Kanda: Idiot talks too much. Just shut up and let them read.**

**Richie: Just because you don't talk a lot, doesn't mean everyone else talks too much. -smirk-**

**Kanda: -tick mark appears on temple, while his hand slowly inches towards Mugen-**

**Me: I have a bad feeling about this...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>First Chapter: A Past Forgotten, A Future Destined<strong>_

It was a dark and stormy night, in a alley that was unnoticed by onlookers. Strange creatures were hoarding around a poor being that was just barely alive. Unable to keep consciousness, all faded to black.

"Hey, is she dead?" A deep tenor voice asks, more out of boredom then curiosity.

"Hardly. She's still alive, but I think she's on the brink of death..."

"Lavi, where did you find her anyway?" A female voice asks, sounding worried.

"What happened to her? Who is she, anyway?" The second male voice interrupted before the first could answer the female.

"I found her in an alley. Those Akuma were hoarding her...but I don't think she has Innocence." The voice belonging to 'Lavi' says. There is a silence, and no one makes a sound.

"There's going to be a storm soon." The girl's voice said. "Lavi, Kanda, we'll have to find a place to stay. The trains won't be running today."

"Che." The other male voice—Kanda, wasn't it?—said.

"When we get there, I'll contact headquarters." Lavi said. "You and Y—"

"Call me by that name and you'll become a human shish-kabob, understood, stupid rabbit?" Said rabbit didn't say another word.

"Kanda, don't threaten people. Not now." The girl's voice sighs.

"Lenalee's right, Yu." Lavi's voice sounded again. "But if we don't give this girl medical attention, she might bleed out. No other words were said. None were needed.

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

"Ugh...why does it feel like I got hit by an over-sized mallet?" I asked, when I found the strength to get up, and talk. Funny how my voice seemed like it hadn't been used in a while...I wonder why...

"So, you're finally up?" I heard a voice ask. I turned my head, still unable to see, do to grogginess. I blinked a few times, before finally my eyes would let in the light. The person who addressed me was sitting on a chair, reading a book. He had an orange scarf, and green bandana which was keeping red hair in an organized mess on his head. He wore a thigh-length jacket, white pants, and bulky boots that almost reached his knees. I also noted he wore an eye patch, over his right eye.

"How long was I out for?" I asked, my voice horse.

"Let's see...it's been exactly seven months, twelve days, three hours, forty-seven minutes aaannnnd...four seconds. Exact." He placed to book down on his chair, while getting up, and strode over to my bedside. "Y'know, most people would ask who the stranger is sitting next to them is."

"Sorry."

"No need to apologize! By the way, my name's Lavi. And you are?"

"I—" Before I could answer, my bed space was suddenly bombarded with many different faces. There was a girl with amethyst eyes, and dark hair that seemed to have a dark greenish tinge to it. It was long and fashioned in high pigtails. She wore a black and white dress, (or was she wearing a jacket and skirt?) to which ended at a little above mid-thigh. She also wore black boots, that went well past her knees.

Next to her was a man in a white lab coat, and glasses that were thin-rimmed and rectangular. His eyes were about the same as hers, though his dark hair was more closer to a bluish hue. On top of his head was a beret, and I also took note he wore slipper sandals.

The opposite side of the girl was an old man who reminded me so much of a panda. I blamed the dark shadows around his eyes though. His only strands of hair were in a topknot to which seemed to highly resemble a question mark. Weird. There were other faces too, though most seemed to be wearing lab coats.

"So, you are the young girl who my apprentice found." The old man stated glaring daggers at Lavi. I looked from the old man to the red-headed guy. Apprentice?

"Ah, come on, old panda!" Lavi moaned, "Yu wouldn't do anything—ow!" He was whacked by someone I didn't even notice had come by. He had long raven hair, and dark cobalt eyes, which showed all intentions of killing the red-head. Then again, the sword was a dead give-away.

"Call me that one more time, and I swear I'll tear out your intestines, and shove them in your throat."

"N-now, now, Yu, don't need to be so mean!"

"Che." The sword wielder sheathed his weapon, and sat on the chair that was placed at the head of the cot I was currently on.

"Uh..." I said, looking at the new strangers.

"That's Yu, by the way." Lavi spoke up. "Yu Kanda, though if you want to live, you address him as Kanda."

"What's your excuse?" I asked of him.

"I'm his best friend!" Lavi said, a triumphant look in his lone eye. Kanda only 'che'd' again, muttering something that sounded like 'self proclaimed idiot'. "Anyway, there we have Lenalee Lee," He pointed to the pig-tailed girl. "The guy there is her brother, who also happens to be Supervisor of this branch, Komui Lee. On Lena's right is Bookman, as you heard I'm his successor. And there we have members of the science section, who I'm sure will introduce themselves in due time. Now, who are you, *menina?"

"Uh...as I was saying, my name is Richelle. Richelle Linhagem, but please call me Richie...did you just call me 'menina'?"

"Richie Linhagem?" Lavi asked, why did I get the feeling he wouldn't call me by the name I want him to? "Where are you from? And for the record, yes I did." I suddenly realized I remembered my name, but nothing else came to mind.

"I...don't know." I finally said, after a few moments. "I don't remember where I come from." At this, everyone seemed as shocked as I was. "I don't know anything except my name."

"Well, I can tell you one thing about yourself." Lavi said, a gleam in his only eye. "Just by looking, and how you sound, I'd assume you're from Portugal, especially because your last name means 'bloodline' in Portuguese." Well, at least I knew one thing now. But everything else? Still as blank as a new piece of parchment.

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

Not that I knew what was going on, but...Komui wanted me to meet another 'person' who also worked at this placed that I now knew was the Black Order. I'd been in the medic's room for about a week after I woke up. Apparently I'd somehow broken my leg, and although it was just about healed, Matron, the eldest nurse in the Order as far as I knew, thought it best I rest, to make sure my leg healed right. Although she was scary, I sort of grew fond of her, often calling her aunt Matron.

"Aunt Matron, I'm free to go now, right?" I asked, hoping for permission from the Head Nurse herself.

"You're leg's healed up, and you now how the nutrition you need to keep your body healthy. Yes, I supposed I can give you a clean bill of health." She fondly told me. For some reason, I got the idea that not too many people listened to her, and that her smiles were highly rare.

"Thank you, aunt Matron." I said, before leaving the room. That was when I bumped into Komui, and that was how I was to meet the said 'person'. I was taken to a strange platform that seemed to hover in midair. Komui placed his hand on the screen, and we descended into pitch darkness.

"Komui? Who exactly do you want me to meet?" I asked, holding my hands behind my back.

"We're going to meet up with Hevlaska." He told me. "We're going to see if you're an Accommodator of Innocence or not."

"If I am?"

"Then we'll have to find a General who will train you better to become what's known as an Exorcist. If not, then I'm sure we'll have something for you to do, if you so chose to stay with us."

"Okay." I said. "Even if I'm not compatible with Innocence, it's not like I have anywhere to go." I pointed out.

"Indeed." Komui agreed. It was long before the platform stopped completely. "You might want to brace yourself."

"Brace my—" I was interrupted when transparent tentacle appendages started to wrap around me. Me freaking out...that's the understatement of the year.

"Hevlaska, is Miss Linhagem here compatible with any of the Innocence within you?" Komui asked the creature. A few moments went by before I noticed that one of the strange looking glowing things were shining brighter than the rest of them.

"It appears so...but this piece of Innocence...it has never picked an Accommodator in all my time here." The said fragment made itself known, and started ascending until it was right in front of me.

"You've never had an Accommodator before me?" I asked it, instinctively cupping my hands and letting it rest in them.

"Let me see your synchro-rate." Hevlaska said, the tentacles began prodding at me and the shard I now held. Though, needless to say, it felt weird, and I couldn't help but squirm a little. "...12%...25%...49%...53%...79%. It appears the maximum percentage you are with this Innocence fragment is 79%."

"Really?" I asked, feeling the radiation of warmth coming from the fragment.

"This shard has been around for a hundred years, and it has never chosen an Accommodator before today. Richie Linhagem, it appears this shard had finally made its choice in who it will be with."

"She's not lying, you know." Komui said from the platform. "Hev's an Exorcist who's been here since it was founded one hundred years ago."

"Indeed." She said, placing me next to Komui. "I was compatible with the cube. And it's my job to hold on to Innocence until the Generals return, or an Accommodator such as yourself appears."

"She can also tell you what you and your Innocence would be destined for. How about it, Hev?"

"Not all Innocence. But this one's fate is rather interesting."

"How so?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"There are two prophecies surrounding you and your Innocence." Hevlaska informed me. "Richie Linhagem, in the near future you will bring forth the light of hope for when hearts are in the pits of despair. But it is through those troubled times where the bonds you make will show the truth behind endless lies."

"Huh?" I asked, confused. "Why do I get the feeling mine's different from others?"

"No clue, truth be told. Hevlaska's prophecies are cryptic, but they are never wrong in the end. Yours seems pretty interesting on its own." Komui explained to me. Komui started going off as to what kind of weapon I should have, when it happened. The fragment I held became brighter to the point it was was nearly blinding. There was a sudden pain in my right eye, and my left arm, before everything faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Quickie translation!<strong>

***menina = girl in Portuguese.**

**A/N: Amazing he could tell just by observing. Well, Lavi is Bookman's Successor after all! I'd be damned if he couldn't do that, right?**

**SO! What do you think of this story? Unlike the others I'm working on, I'm going to be updating this every _two_ weeks instead of the normal one week.**

**I'll clear something up for you. This chapter takes almost two years before Allen comes to the Order...and you'll get to know a little more about Richie in the next chapter. So, until then, R&R! Reviews make me happy! Very happy!**

*****Starting in chapter two, I'm going to explain what each chapter is rated, and why. Why? Well...if this fanfic goes the way I think it will, i may have to change it in the future. To all my fellow yaoi fans, this won't have yaoi in it, sorry! (-_-) *****


	2. The Black Order's New Recruit

**Me: Annnnd, we're back!~**

**Richie: Really, who are you supposed to be talking to, Hanashi?**

**Kanda: Che. Don't ask.**

**Allen: Well, I'm personally happy.**

**Lavi: Oh, right! You make an appearance, short stack!**

**Allen: IT'S ALLEN!**

**Lenalee: Boys will be boys...**

**Me: And Richie will always be Richie. -shrugs-**

**Richie: What was that?**

**Me: Nothing!~ Oh, by the way, this chapter is rated 'T'.**

**Kanda: Something about cursing, and nearly slicing the 'sprout in half...**

**Lavi: Oh! By the way, Han-chan it's Katsura Hoshino, and has no rights owning D. Gray-man, or anyone from the series.**

**Richie: She can only take credit for me, and apparently my Golem, Escuro. So, just read already.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Second Chapter: The Black Order's New <strong>_**_Recruit_**

It had been almost two years since then. I had just gotten back from a mission, and was currently heading towards my room when I suddenly heard the Gatekeeper screaming. Not usually curious, I rushed to the Science Division, where I saw Komui and the others. Lenalee was standing over the hologram watching someone via Golem.

"Hey, don't we have any Exorcists available?" I heard Reever ask.

"What am I, chop liver?" I muttered, still staring at the image before Lenalee and I.

"Don't worry, Kanda's already on it!" Lenalee informed everyone. Sure enough, the said ravenette made his appearance on the top of the wall.

"Damn asshole." I sighed. Brushing my bangs out of my face, briefly revealing my right eye. The one I always kept covered with said bangs. "Always making a spectacle of things."

"You must be either really brave, or have a death wish coming here." I heard Kanda's voice say. From there the white-haired boy, who I realized was the cause of the commotion, was trying to explain himself. Kanda being the thick-headed moron that he is, wouldn't listen. He attacked the boy, and I watched as the kid's arm changed into this huge white claw thing. Mugen had officially destroyed his arm. I mentally shuttered, knowing what fate would await for him in the really close future.

"Y'know, I don't think he's an Akuma." I pointed out.

"What the hell is with that arm?" We heard Kanda ask. Now he realizes this?

"This is an anti-Akuma weapon." The boy explained, "I'm an Exorcist."

"GATEKEEPER!" This was one of those moments where Mr. stoic-and-in-control would snap to do his temper.

"B-but well, if I'm unable to determine his insides, then how do we know for sure! What if he really is an Akuma?" I pinched the bridge of my nose, feeling a migraine coming on.

"I'm surrounded by morons." I said under my breath.

"Richie?"

"Nothing, Lena." I watched as the white-haired boy started explaining himself, knocking his fists on the Gatekeeper's chin, who was freaking out.

"Che. Whatever." Kanda said, readying Mugen once more. "So if I were to check your insides, then we'll know for sure. I will slice you open with Mugen."

"You idiot." I sighed. "He's not the enemy."

"Wait! Really, wait! I'm not your enemy!" The boy said, repeating my words unknowingly. "you should've gotten a letter of recommendation from Master Cross!" Kanda's sword stopped not even inches from the boy's face.

"A letter of recommendation...from the General?" He asked suspiciously.

"Y-y-yes, a l-l-letter!" I looked at the boy more, curious for the first time in my whole life. "It was addressed to a person named Komui!" At the mention of our supervisor's name, everyone, and I mean everyone, stared at him.

"You there!" He pointed to a random scientist. "Go find that letter! It's on my desk!"

"Hey, Supervisor..." "*Irmão..." "Brother..." Three separate voices said at once. The first was Reever, second was me, and finally was Lenalee's.

"I'll go help~!" I sighed, as did everyone else in the room. Sometimes I thought that man was worse than...okay he was worse that that asshole.

"I found it!" The poor scientist exclaimed, holding up a beat up letter. "The letter from General Cross!"

"Read it!"

"Uh, right, 'To Komui: soon, I will be sending a kid named Allen over there. Thanks, from Cross.'"

"Wow. He is alive then." I said impressed. "I guess that means Lavi owes me now." My aura around me turning dark. This didn't go unnoticed by the people around me.

"Ahem, so it's true. Squad leader Reever, please stop Kanda."

"Would you at least clean your desk in a while?" Reever exclaimed, veins throbbing in his temple. How do we put up with him? "Gaah! Kanda! Stop your attack!"

"Oh, Lenalee, Richie, if you would be so kind, to help me set up?"

"You want us to welcome our newest member? I guessed. "We'll have to stop Kanda from killing the poor boy though." Lenalee nodded in agreement.

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

"Hey! Put that away before you poke someone's eye out!" I practically shouted in the samurai's ear. He kept his composure, but I knew him well enough that he had flinched.

"What's going on, Linhagem?" He asked me.

"Lay down your arms now, Kanda." I threatened him. "If you want to fight, then I'm the one you're fighting with, damn she-man."

"What was that?"

"Since when the hell were deaf?" I rhetorically asked.

"Che. Komui, what the hell is going on here?" He still didn't withdraw Mugen.

"I'm sorry!~ Simply put this child is General Cross's pupil. Now, Reever, say sorry. Go on, go on!" Komui's voice sounded.

"YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE IT WAS MY FAULT!" I heard Reever say over the Golem.

"Besides, Timcanpy is with him, and that's proof." Komui further explained, "He's on our side." Apparently, Kanda didn't seem convinced. About to let out another retort, I felt the full impact of that damn clipboard Lenalee sometimes had.

"Okay, enough both of you!" Lenalee exclaimed, also hitting Kanda with the same clipboard. "Gosh, Kanda, you were told to stop! If none of you get in now, I'm closing the gate." She warned us. "Now, enter!"

"What ever you say, sis." I shrugged, walking back into headquarters. Kanda, Lenalee and new kid behind me.

"By the way, I'm Lenalee, the supervisor's assistant. I'll just take you to him now."

"Oh, uh, nice to meet you." The boy said. "Uh, Kanda?" Said teen glared in the younger's direction. "That...was your name, right...? Um, nice to meet you." He held out his hand, ready to shake, but...

"Who the hell would want to shake hands with a cursed person?" Harsh. That was really harsh, even for Kanda's standards.

"I'm sorry," Lenalee said, trying to cheer the kid up, "he just came back from a mission, so he's a little on edge." Actually, Kanda came back from said mission yesterday. He was gone for two weeks. I should know. I was there. The three of us started walking away, all the while I heard some of the guards talking about the kid.

"I thought he was an old man...what's with his hair?" One guard asked.

"I heard he's cursed..."

"Come to think of it, isn't that Linhagem with them?"

"I forgot he also had unnatural hair too..." I slightly twitched after hearing that one. I'd been here for nearly two years!

"Well either way, there's no age requirement for Innocence."

"Oh, I don't think I introduced myself," The boy said, quickly stopping in his tracks, to face me. "I'm Allen Walker." The white-haired boy said. "Uh, Kanda called you Linhagem, right?"

"That's my last name." I admitted. "If you don't mind, call me by my first name, which is Richie."

"Richie, got it. Nice to meet you." He said holding his hand out to me. I took a good look at him. Definitely fifteen. He wasn't much taller than me and Lenalee, but I was sure he'd grow. "I...don't mean to sound rude or anything, but are you...?" He let the question trail off, but I knew what he was asking. I allowed a small smile to grace my features, before welcoming Allen to the Order.

"Welcome to the Black Order." I said, shaking his offered hand. "I think you may want to get your arm fixed." I added, recalling the damage from Kanda's attack. "I'll leave you to Lenalee, I'm beat, so I'll go to my room and sleep a bit. I'll let you figure out what I am on your own. That said, see you later, Lenalee, Shortcake!" With that I left them, all the while hearing Lenalee laugh. I was fairly sure I heard Allen shouting back at me.

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

It was a little while later before I made it to my room. I stood in front of the door for a bit, before finally deciding on heading in. There wasn't much in here. On your right coming in is a twin bed that was up against the wall. There was an enlarged window on the wall next to the 'bed's' wall, allowing dim sunlight to enter the rather gloomy space. I was on the west side of the tower, thus I'd get the sun's final rays. There was a dresser and mirror on the wall opposite of the bed, and that was where I headed. I stared at my reflection, still having trouble acknowledging that the girl there was me.

If someone who remembered me from back then, met me now, they wouldn't know it was me. Up until the incident that happened nearly two years ago, I was a normal every day girl.

Once upon a time the girl who showed herself in the mirror now, used to have long flowing auburn hair to which reached the middle of her back. She had eyes so black, they could be the darkness itself, and skin that used to be flawless. That's how I used to look when I first came to the Order.

Alas now my appearance is different. My hair, though not entirely white like Allen's, was a little darker than his. Perhaps two shades darker. My right eye was different now too. While the my left eye remained normal, my right eye had a green iris, but instead of the sclera being white, like a normal eye, it was pitch black. I could still see fine out of it, honestly, it worked just like my left eye...it's just I keep it hidden behind my bangs. Lavi suggested an eye patch once, but one pirate Exorcist is more than enough in this Branch.

Then there's the matter for my left arm...I didn't want to get started on such. The skin was as black as my eye, though it had hardened and become rather rough and almost scaly looking...all the way to the middle of my forearm, and there were shards embedded on the back of my hand, resembling a cross. The cause? The fragment of Innocence I was compatible with had split in half, one shard replacing my entire right eye, while the other half became my left arm.

I used to have long hair, but a few months after I recovered I got into a fight with Kanda, and long hair being the bitch that it is for me in that situation, was sliced away. I still owe Lenalee for fixing my hair. It didn't even go past my shoulders anymore. But the new looks suited me much better than it did when it was long. Although I did get to exact my revenge on Kanda the following week. That is a story for another time.

"Not even a full two years, and I still don't know anything about my past." I said to myself. For some reason, I felt as though something was missing...the answer hit me, literally. "Ouch! What the...hey, *Escuro! Where have you been hiding?"

Escuro is a special Golem. When he was still mindless, like the other Golems here, he'd somehow managed to get something spilled on him. It was one of Komui's potions. Now my Golem is a living, breathing being. My Golem in particular had a pentagram on his back, a little something I engraved so that I knew he was mine. He had an eye on the upper half of the rounded head, and below it, though you couldn't see it, was his mouth. He didn't have one before the potion, but now he does. Scary, right? He's as alive as I am now.

A knock on my door pulled me out of my thoughts. "Richie? Brother wants to speak to you!" Lenalee's voice said through the door.

"Alright, let me get my coat then." I told her. I heard her foot steps walk away, just as I opened the wardrobe that stood beside the dresser. It wasn't anything fancy, like the rest of this dark and depressing room, but hey, at least I had something to put my clothes in. I pulled out the overcoat that I needed. It was black with white linings surrounding the Rose Cross, around the bottom base of both sleeves, and the trimming of the bottom of my coat. It was standardized for most males, but I had Johnny make a somewhat more feminine version of what guys wore.

Though it didn't stop people from mistaking me for a boy.

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

"Sleeping? Again?" I asked seeing the supervisor sleeping on his paperwork again. I rolled my eyes, and gave Lenalee an apologetic look. She understood, and I leaned in to whisper something to Komui; "Hey, Lenalee's eloping with her boyfriend."

"LEEEEENAAAAAALEEEEEEE!" Komui exclaimed, now clinging to his beloved sister. Damn sister complex.

"Komui, Lenalee doesn't have a boyfriend. She's not eloping." I deadpanned. That seemed to calm him down.

"She's not?"

"No, I'm not, brother." Lenalee sighed, patting her brother's back. "Can you let go now? You need to brief Richie on her mission."

"Right, of course." Komui said. "I want you to head to Poland, and take care of a minor Akuma problem."

"And?" I asked, wanting him to go on. "What else is there?"

"I'm hoping that when you're done, you can go on a co-op mission."

"Co-op?" Komui nodded, "This is serious stuff, Komui. You sure you want me to do this?"

"As sure as the sun rises in the east, Richelle. Don't intervene, unless it's necessary. Other than that, stay hidden, and keep tabs on him." Only when he would use my real name would he mean he's serious. "He and Kanda will be sent on this mission some time next week, and yours should be done by then. Understand?"

"Understood, supervisor." That being said and done, I decided to take my leave.

"The train leaves in an hour, by the way! I managed a first class reserved cabin for you." I didn't look back, but waved my hand at him, telling him I heard him.

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

"That's the last of them." I said, just as my arm deactivated. "Hey, Sam, did Komui tell you where—hmm?" I looked around but couldn't find the Finder anywhere. Where'd he run off to? I found my answer when I found the really light tan, though almost white uniform, minus one Finder named Sam.

I sighed, and knelt near the remains, putting my hand on the cloth. With my other, I tapped my eye, and activated it. Showing me his final moments. A lone tear escape that eye, but I knew it was the emotion the poor man felt as the Akuma shot him. Scared, defenseless, a feeling of uselessness not being able to help me more. "You did your job well, Sam. You helped me best you could, and I thank you for that. May you rest in peace." My right eye can see events that had yet happen, as well as events that passed. I didn't have to touch anyone, or even think, in most cases it just happens whether I want it to or not. I also managed to receive where I was to head to next.

I checked my surroundings for any more Akuma, and seeing none, I headed to my next mission. Mater. I wondered myself how things would pan out, with Allen being around.

* * *

><p><strong>* I<strong>**rmão = brother. Richie considers Komui her brother figure.**

*** E****scuro = dark. It's the name of her Golem.**

**A/N: I forgot to mention something in the first chapter...Richelle's name is pronounced something like: 'Ree-shell', thus the name she goes by, 'Richie' would be pronounced 'Ree-chee'. I want to apologize for not explaining that, btw...^^;**

**So, was this worth the wait? I'm actually liking the 'update every two weeks' deal...I already have twice the amount of chapters than what I normally would get!~ So I'm sticking with this one for this story, and Bands of War (as you're aware).**

**Also, as you're aware, this seems to be a fanfic that follows the story line. But not fully...you'll get what I'm saying when you get to chapter six. They'll be a few chapters like that one so...just wait and see, okay?**

**ANYWAY! Please R&R (No, this one doesn't mean 'rest & relaxation) click that review button! hurry! hurry! It HAS COOKIES!**


	3. The Ghost of Mater

**Me: Finally!~ The third chapter!**

**Richie: What's so great about that?**

**Kanda: She got excited by the other fanfic too.**

**Lavi: Good ol' Han-chan.**

**Me: This chapter, I will be rating T, by the way. Allen, wanna explain to our friendly readers why?**

**Allen: Uh, sure, I guess...this chapter is rated such do to cursing, and getting attacked by Akuma...**

**Richie: That's pretty much it. Hanashi, by the way, doesn't own D. Gray-man. C'mon people, if she did, she'd actually be Katsura Hoshino, and if you ask me, I don't think she would sit around writing fanfics for her own work.**

**Lenalee: She has a point. It means Hanashi doesn't own any of us, save for Richie and Escuro.**

**Lavi: On with the show!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Chapter: The Ghost of Mater<strong>_

I was looking out the window, staring at the landscape, though really looking at my reflection. It was a few moments later, all on its own, my eye started showing me images. Nothing much changes, except for the fact the eye glows an eerie green, much like Innocence would.

I would've suppressed them, and I'm able to, however there were the faces of two certain people. The first being the raven-haired man I tend to fight with, and the other being the sweet an innocent kid, no younger than I am supposedly.

My vision showed me they were heading to Mater, and Kanda was giving Allen the cold shoulder. It seemed that Toma was their Finder for their mission. I guess so long as Kanda didn't kill the kid, then I suppose he'll be fine. I deactivated my eye, and then turned my attention to my hand. Hidden from the world, because, well, I'm a girl, and I'm subconscious about it. It was my weapon, and it was powerful. Powerful enough that it could deal with an Akuma with little to no problems. But a part of me knew it wasn't quite yet at its full potential. How I could unlock that, I really didn't know.

"Excuse me, Sir Linhagem?" A voice penetrated my thoughts, "We're arriving at the final stop. The train doesn't go to the city of Mater, as you're already aware." I didn't bother correcting the man about my gender. I had already gotten too used to being mistaken for a boy.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks." I muttered to the conductor. My Exorcist's coat was previously unceremoniously thrown onto the opposite bench, and my boots were given the same treatment. My normal attire, being a loose black t-shirt, which was sometimes tucked into my light tan jeans. Today, it wasn't. I took my boots and put them on quickly, tying the laces tight. Just as the train stopped, I was already at the door, getting out, my coat fluttering behind me as I headed for my destination.

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

A few hours later I was nearing the ancient city that could only be Mater itself. My bangs always covered my right eye, unless I moved it away. Only a handful knew about it. That was Reever, Komui, Lenalee, Hevlaska, Kanda, Bookman, and Lavi...actually I think only two Finders knew too. One being Sam (whose soul I pray is at peace) and Toma.

"Almost there. Escuro, survey the city, and give me a full report on what's going on." I ordered my Golem. It blinked, and flew off, faster than a hawk. "*Olho Previsão, activate. *Vislumbrar futuro." My right eye activated, allowing me to willingly see what I wanted. 'Future Glimpse' is an ability that allows me to see a few moments into the future. For the first three days I started to officially live in the Order, (the three days after I was found compatible with the Innocence that split in half) Lavi kept pestering me how I managed to avoid his sneak attacks. That was how.

In the vision I saw that Toma, Kanda, and Allen were already here. No surprise. I checked out the Akuma problem. Seems that one of the level one Akuma were just about ready to evolve. There were two others...one heading in my—

_**Boom!**_

"Shit!" I exclaimed. I dodge the Akuma's bullet seconds before it could hit me. "Innocence, activate!" I commanded my left arm. The dark scaly skin of my hand changed into a more smoother surface. It became harder than diamond, and my nails extended so that they were now as sharp as a cat's. My Innocence was able to do long and close range attacks. Using the oncoming wall, I pushed myself so that I was projecting towards the level one. I managed to gracefully land on the next building, while the Akuma exploded behind me.

"Che. Always showing off, aren't you?" You had to be kidding me. "What are you even doing here?"

"I'm here on a mission, asshole." I said, glaring over to the man in question. "Komui sent me to observe."

"The brat?"

"The very one." I said. "Guess you're not as stupid as you let on, girly-boy." I sneered.

"Watch it, Linhagem." Kanda warned me. "If not for the fact I have that damn doll with me, I'd use Mugen to slice you."

"Aw, is the big bad samurai playing will dollies now?" I taunted.

"Shut up, damn witty fox." Yup. I'm the 'damn witty fox'. Lavi's the 'stupid rabbit'. I wonder what Kanda calls Walker...

"Is there a pattern here, or does Allen have a different nickname?" I asked.

"Che. He's scrawny like a beansprout."

"So you call him beansprout?" I asked feeling rather amused. "Cute. I call him Shortcake."

"You and your freaking sweet tooth. Don't you have something to do?"

"I'm waiting for my Golem to get back." I retorted. "He should be here soon." That in mind, Kanda and I made our way to one of the buildings, when a question occurred to me; "Where's the short stack, anyway?"

"Last I saw him he was fighting a level two Akuma."

"Level two? Jeez. He's so getting his ass handed to him. I mean his master is Cross Marian of all people."

"Ours was that self-proclaimed idiot, Tiedoll." Kanda half groaned. He really didn't like that General too much.

"Come on, Kanda, Tiedoll's not that bad." I tried assuring him.

"Che."

"Okay, so he considers us his children, but that's how Master Tiedoll is."

"I'm not his damn son."

"I'm not his daughter, but you don't see me complaining."

"You only go along with him as your father figure because you don't know who yours is." The words were out before he could take them back. Not that he would. My mood now ruined, I stared at Kanda with cold hard eyes.

"It's not like you'd understand." I said my voice lowered. "So listen up, and listen good. I'm very capable of killing you."

"I won't die." He sounded sure of himself.

"Everyone dies." I muttered, "You're not an exception."

"I refuse to die."

"You can't escape death."

"Try me." Kanda smirked, placing the two people he was carrying. One was a young girl, the other was...I assumed was an old man. "I will not die. Not until I find that person."

"You can look all you want. In the end, Death can still get to you before you get to whoever you're searching for. Especially in this war we're forced to fight in."

"We'll see." Damn, I hated arrogant bastards like him.

"You're not immortal." I said, turning my back on him. I left after that. It wasn't long before I made my way to where I would meet Escuro. I extended my hand, and he landed on my palm. The small black Golem was about the size of a baseball. Its eye blinked once, and he opened his mouth as wide as it would allow him.

The areal view was mapped out carefully by Escuro. I looked at the streets, and monuments, and took notice of the small red dots that were on the screen. One was Kanda's Golem, which seemed to be racing to find someone. The other was a little farther away, moving at incredible speeds. That was most likely Allen's.

"Hmm..." I started talking to myself, "I'd say the kid's doing alright so far. He's still alive. But I should check up on him. Escuro, lead me to Allen Walker." Blinking once, as though to say 'yes' it sped off, me hot on his trail.

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

It didn't take long to find Allen. That level two really did a number on him. The poor kid was buried in debris from the Akuma's attack. I sighed. Komui said I shouldn't get involved unless it was necessary. I knew when that was. Luckily he regained consciousness, only to fall right through the floor. Through the floor? Okay, maybe now I should check on him. That decided, I rushed over to where he fell.

"Another Exorcist? Lucky day!" Oh sh— I was ambushed, the attack sending me flying not too far from where Allen had crashed. I passed out from the impact through the floor.

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

"...y! Richie, wake up!" I moaned, opening my eyes. "Thank god...I thought you were dying."

"Shortcake? Ugh, I'm so killing that Akuma." I muttered, flinching when I tried getting up.

"Don't try getting up, Richie." Allen suggested. "And quit calling me Shortcake! It's Allen!"

"Where's the Akuma?" I bluntly asked.

"I don't know..."

"Walker."

"Y-yes?"

"Where the hell are we?" I asked him, looking around. I didn't really need him to answer. It appeared that we were both under the city of Mater.

"Under the city." Allen answered. I nodded, already getting that. I got up and dusted my coat. "Richie, why are you here?"

"Like I told Kanda, I'm apparently doing a fail job for a co-op mission. Being that Akuma got me involved with your mission...I guess that means I'm now officially apart of this mission."

"What ever you say." He looked around, searching for something. "Have you seen Timcampy?"

"Timcampy?"

"My master's golem," He explained, "Small, gold, cross on the 'face'...that Timcampy."

"No. I haven't." I stated bluntly. Allen sighed. I just got up and dusted my jacket. "C'mon, we'll have to find Kanda and Toma."

"How'd you know we had Toma on our mission, Richie?"

"I saw him." It wasn't a lie, but I just didn't want Allen knowing about what my eye was capable of. It was bad enough Komui was one of them who did know...I shuttered at the memory. But in any case, I saw them all on the train anyway.

"I guess we better get going." Allen sighed, standing up himself. "Let's go." He added, leading the way.

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

"Damn it, Shortcake!" I exclaimed as we made our way to something as wide as a chimney stack. "you got us lost!"

"We're not lost! And my name is Allen!" Despite the fact he was acting brave, I had a feeling that in side he was probably complaining how he shouldn't have been walking around so carelessly, or how much of a maze this place is. Or maybe he was also complaining to himself how he shouldn't get lost like a little kid. That seemed more like him.

"I. Don't. _Care_." I said, sending him a death glare. Not that he could see it. There wasn't room for us to be next to each other as we crawled through these ducts. I was right behind him. "If neither the Akuma, Millennium Earl, nor Kanda kills you, I swear _I_ sure as hell will."

"Not getting along with Kanda is bad enough." Allen muttered.

"Normally, I'm easy to get along with." I corrected him. "It's when something like this happens, I get pissed off."

"I'll keep in mind to stay on your good side." He sighed. Then more so to himself then to me, he added, "If only Timcanpy were here..." No sooner did Allen say that, there was a soft rumbling coming from one of the walls. The next thing I was aware of was something small, and golden in Allen's face. "Timcampy?" He asked, pulling the Golem off his face.

"Now I remember you. You were about the size of my head when I last saw you." I said, looking at the small critter.

"You...met my Master?"

"Yeah...it was when I was on my first mission...almost two years ago. I ended up meeting him in India...he said something about his stupid disciple being a waste of his time, or—come to think of it...he was talking about you, wasn't he?"

"Yeah...that's my Master alright." Allen sighed. "Hey, Tim, can you get us to Kanda and Toma?" The small golem nodded, and led the way. Finally, at least now we'll be getting somewhere.

Our short travel was quiet, as I looked ahead at Allen. I could tell a lot happened to him. If I had to guess, a lot of shit happened to this kid, and he was no older than I was now...probably. I don't really know how old I am, it's estimated I'm about sixteen or seventeen. Getting any memories back would be very helpful in that department. Allen stopped, and activated his claw. I watched through my eye as I saw Allen stopping Kanda's Hell's Insects with just his hand.

"Wow." I said to myself.

"Short stack! Why are you protecting that Akuma?"

"Kanda, I have an 'eye' that can tell people apart from Akuma. This person is not an Akuma."

"Master...Walk...er..." The 'Akuma' managed to say.

"Hey, Richie..."

"Yeah." I confirmed. "I think this skin is fake. Peel it off." I instructed, pointing to a gap on the cheek. Allen did as bidden, and we were shocked to realize that the one wearing the 'mask' of Allen, was actually...

"Toma?" The two of us were actually shocked.

"That Toma behind you is the Akuma, Kanda!" Allen shouted right when I saw his left eye change. The sclera changed black, taking his iris with it, to be replaced by two red rings, a smaller one within the larger. I saw as Kanda reacted too little too late as he was attacked by the said Akuma wearing Toma's face. They were gone from our sight, I was first to race over to his aid. Soon I was close enough to hear what they were saying. Sooner still before I saw what was going on.

"You bastard..." He said through clenched teeth. "When did you...?"

The Akuma laughed, with glee as he answered Kanda's unfinished question; "When you were talking with him! I found the one you call 'Toma' at the same time I crushed the yellow Golem." It gladly explained. "I thought if I wore this 'image' then you wouldn't notice. See? Didn't you notice this was a mirror image too? I made him wear the 'image' of the white-haired one!" He laughed here, and started tearing away at the 'image' as he put it, while changing again to its original form. "I'm smart!~ I really got you good!"

"Che," Kanda breathed. Apparently not the reaction the Akuma wanted, it attacked at Kanda, Allen had caught up with me, and we both watched shock and horror as Kanda was slammed into the wall, before it finally crumbled.

"Huh? HURRY UP AND DIE ALREADY!"

"Die?" Kanda asked, in that way that would make anyone pissed, "I...can't die. Before I find that person." I heard Kanda's voice, though it was very faint. He went still after that. Probably unconscious.

"Oh? It seems the Exorcist died standing up!" Its mechanical laugh getting on my nerve. I looked next to me to check on Allen...but I was short one Shortcake by the name of Allen Walker.

"Shortcake?" I asked, looking for the white-haired teen in question. "What are you doing?" I asked upon finding him. He had charged head on to the level two. While it was momentarily distracted by Allen, I checked up on Kanda. "Hey, *JerKanda, you better not be dead, because I'm sure it was you who said you won't die until you find 'that person', right?"

"Che. Far...from it." Kanda managed to get out before slumping in my arms. Great, I had an unconscious wannabe samurai now.

"Allen! Get Toma, and hand me Mugen! I'll estimate our escape time to be about twenty seconds. Thirty if you can delay the Akuma long enough!"

"Right!" Allen called back, taking a huge chunk of wall, and throwing it at the level two. It easily broke the oncoming obstacle, and I saw that Allen hiding on one of the debris. The Akuma was out for the count, and I watched as Allen quickly gathered Toma and Mugen, and followed me, with a kayoed Kanda.

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

"Damn, for someone who only eats soba of all things, you're damn heavy..." I muttered, "Mugen poking my back isn't much help either." I added as an afterthought.

"I did offer to carry both Toma and Kanda." Allen pointed out. "But you said otherwise."

"Shut up." I scowled. "Shortcake aren't meant to talk."

"It's Allen!"

"You really hate nicknames, don't ya?" Boy, he's going to be pissed with Lavi then...speaking of, wasn't he on a special mission with Bookman? I mentally slapped myself for getting distracted.

"Master...Walker, please just leave me behind, you're wounded too, aren't you?"

"So long as I'm able to help you, I will. I'm not going to be leaving you any time soon." Allen explained, when he suddenly stopped. "Hey, Richie, do you hear what I hear?" I listen closely and sure enough I do hear something. It sounded like someone singing...the melody sounded, at a loss for a better word, otherworldly.

"Yeah, it's coming from up ahead." That in mind, Allen and I just followed the sound of the haunting melody.

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

We finally made it to where we heard the singing. I remembered seeing those two earlier. "You're the doll...the ghost of Mater..." Allen breathed, staring at the doll in question. She had bandages wrapped around her left eye, and I also took note that some of her fingers seemed broken...her hair was very long, which was something I couldn't see before, due to the witch styled hat she sported when I first saw her. She saw us, and tried throwing a pillar at our group, only to be stopped by Allen with his claw. I was actually thankful for it right now.

"Please...please don't take me away from Guzol! I'll give you my heart, just let me stay with Guzol to the end!" The doll plead with him, on her knees, and holding her hands to her chest.

* * *

><p><strong>* Olho previsão is the name of her right eye. It's Portuguese meaning "foresight eye".<strong>

*** Vislumbrar futuro**** = Future Glimpse**

* "**BaKanda" was translated to "JerKanda" in the subs I was watching, so I take no credit for the nickname. I just liked it, because I thought it was ingenious, so I decided to have Richie say it. Plus, believe me when I say I wouldn't be able to come up with that in any lifetime.**

**So, who liked this chapter? Did you love it? How about hate it? I wanna hear from you guys! Know how to do that? It's easy, just click the review button, and by the way, you'll automatically get virtual cookies!~**

**R&R Please!~**


	4. Let the Lullaby be Heard!

**Me: I can't actually cry when sad, though I almost always come close with this part...**

**Allen: You...can't cry when your sad?**

**Lavi: Well, that's interesting. We got to learn about something new of Han-chan!**

**Richie: Heh...nice. This chapter is rated 'T', do to the death of characters, Allen's arm, I think some angst, minor violence, and minor cursing from JerKanda and myself. -shrugs-**

**Lenalee: Hanashi has no ownership over D. Gray-man, but she does take credit for her OC, Richie and her Golem, Escuro.**

**Kanda: Che. Just read the damn chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fourth Chapter: Let the Lullaby be Heard!<strong>_

_ Mater was called 'the land forsaken by god'. Living in despair, the people started to create dolls in order to forget about their situation. Joyous dolls that danced and sang. This was exactly what I read for the report. Allen and I had just started out by watching the doll sing. If I should describe it, it was a terribly beautiful melody. A lullaby sang by an artificial flower._

_ We heard the song before we heard them talking. "Are you crying, Lala?" An elderly man's voice asked._

_ Paused. Then an answer, "That's a strange question to ask, Guzol." A younger voice, which I believed belongs to the one called 'Lala', replies._

_ "I can hear something like sadness." The old man—Guzol—said, explaining himself._

_ "Why did you lie about being a doll?" By then we had gotten closer to the duo. Their voices clearer._

_ "I am a very...ugly human. I didn't want you to be broken by strangers. Lala, stay by my side...and when I die, let my hand be the one that breaks you."_

_ "Yes, Guzol. I am your doll. What shall I sing next?" It was at this time Allen and I had made it to where the two were speaking to each other. Something must've given away our positions, because the next thing we realize both the old man and the doll were looking right at us._

_ "Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but..." Allen contained staring at the duo, before continuing; "...you are a doll, aren't you?"_

_ "Allen! Heads up!" I warned, just as the doll, Lala, started attacking._

_ "Richie! Take care of these two!" He ordered me. Not feeling like fighting, I just did as bidden, watching from the sidelines. He was nearly hit by a pillar of all things. "W-w-wait a minute! Calm down let's ta—GAAAH!"_

_ "Allen! I doubt she's going to listen!" I warned him. He might've heard me. His arm activated, and he managed to stop the pillar that was coming right at him. Using said item, he destroyed the pillars surrounding the area, destroying the potential weapons Lala could've used._

_ "There. Now there's nothing left for you to throw." He said, "I don't want to fight a cute girl." There was silence for a while, before Lala would start talking again._

_ "Please...please don't take me away from Guzol! I'll give you my heart, just let me stay with him to the end!"_

This was how we ended up in the situation we were currently in. Allen had removed his coat, folding it, and using it for a pillow that Kanda could use. Though I'd bet my lunch that he'd be pissed when he awoke. Even more so if he found out I was the one carrying his sorry ass. Well...what he doesn't know, he won't know, right? I had just finished tending to Toma's wounds, who in returned helped me with a few of my own. When he was done with me, he was then checking up on Kanda.

I sat beside Allen, listening to Lala's story; "A long time ago, a human child cried in Mater." She began, "It had been five-hundred years since the citizens of Mater left...it wasn't the first time a human had gotten lost in this place...this child was the sixth. When I asked five others before him if they wanted to hear a song, they attacked me all of a sudden. They shouted 'monster!', as they knocked me down. Even though I had only asked if they wanted to hear a song. I then decided that if the child in front of me also...doesn't accept my offer...I would kill him. Just like the five before."

"Wow." I said, at a loss for a better word.

"Shh," Allen warned me. "Lala, if you will?"

"I am a doll made by humans, to move for humans is the reason I exist. I just wanted someone to hear me sing. Eighty years since then, Guzol has been with me ever since. However...he's going to stop moving soon...his heartbeat has been growing quieter and quieter...all I ask is to let me be with him until the end. Once Guzol dies, I don't care what happens to me. In all my five-hundred years, the only one who had accepted me as a doll was Guzol. Let me live with him until the end! Please!"

"No!" A familiar voice shouts. I turned the same time Allen did to see Kanda had woken up. "You want to wait until this old man dies? We can't grant his wish. We came here to protect the Innocence!"

"As touching as her story is, Allen, " I began, "I actually have to agree with JerKanda. We need to take that doll's heart now." Lala is a doll that wished to stay with Guzol until he died. I don't like agreeing with Kanda on some things, but this was some thing we have no choice but to.

"What did we come here for!" Although it was meant to be a question, I could tell he was ordering Allen to tell him the exact reason why we were here. I half expected the kid to say 'We came here to retrieve the Innocence.' or something. But no. Allen isn't like that.

"I...Can't do it. Sorry. I just can't." Out of anger, Kanda threw the Exorcist's coat at the younger teen.

"This coat isn't a pillow for the wounded! It's the uniform of an Exorcist!" That said, Kanda placed his own coat over his shoulders, and walked passed the white-haired boy. "There are Sacrifices that must be made, rookie."

"Please! Don't take it!" Lala pleaded with the samurai. I stood up, and put a hand on Allen's shoulder.

"Listen, Allen, this is how it has to be." I really, really hated agreeing with Kanda.

"Then I'll be the one!" I ended up jerking my hand from the younger male's shoulder, looking at him with mild shock. "Will it be enough if I'm the 'sacrifice' for these two?"

"Shortcake, what—"

"Until then, I can't remove the Innocence from this doll! If I...if I destroy the Akuma, then there isn't a problem, is there? To make sacrifices all in the time in order to win the war...it's futile!" I watched as Kanda punched Allen in the face. He fell to to ground, from the force. Still recovering from his own wounds, Kanda fell to the ground himself.

"Che. How incredibly naïve." He sneered, "Selling yourself out for some pitiful strangers?" I've seen Kanda mad plenty of times in the past. But this seemed to really get him. "Isn't there anything important to you?" He yelled.

"Yeah...there was something important. But I lost it a long time ago." Allen explained, "It's pitiful...I don't have a noble reason...I just don't know to see something like this happen. That's all."

"Allen...have you...?" At some point, a hand was on my shoulder, I looked behind me to see it was Toma. He silently told me to stay quiet. I nodded, and just watched.

"My heart is moved by what's in front of my eyes, not by what the whole world needs. I can't just abandon what's in front of me. I want to protect everything I can!" No sooner did he finish, I started seeing quick images. It hurt my eye, and I clutched at it, screaming.

"Watch out!" I managed to get out, but too late. I watched as Lala and Guzol were stabbed by what appeared to be a claw. "Damn it! It's the Akuma!"

"I got the Innocence!" It taunted, holding a lifeless Lala, morally wounded Guzol, and...the only thing we had come here for. The Innocence. "Oooh!~ So this is the Innocence!" It was then I suddenly felt an eerie presence from behind me. I quickly turned around to see that Allen's arm was morphing.

"Return it. Return that Innocence." Allen's voice was dark, and menacing. His aura full of the intent to kill. "Return it."

"Master Walker's anti-Akuma weapon...it's changing!"

"We parasitic type users...we can manipulate according to our emotions." I explained, clutching at my left arm.

"In his case, it's reacting to his anger." Something seemed to have occurred to Kanda. "Hey, brat, your Innocence has more than one appearance now, doesn't it?"

"I don't like using it." I muttered. "And there's only you to blame for that one, JerKanda." It's true. I could change the claws to something else, but that was the day I broke Kanda's jaw. I was pissed because he'd chopped my hair off the week before. I was really angered, and my Innocence had morphed much like how Allen's was doing now. But _that_ form, I vowed to never use. Suddenly, Allen went in to attack. "DAMN IT Shortcake!" I shouted after him.

"Idiot! Your weapon hasn't fully formed yet!" Kanda called out. Just as he said that, Allen's arm seemed to have become a kind of cannon. He fired from it. "It fired?" He shot at the Akuma, but the damn thing ended up using the sand to hide. He landed on one of the rods he had fired.

"You can't hit me when I shift into sand!~" The Akuma taunted. It attacked Allen head on, and even though he dodged, he was swallowed by the monster. "Gotcha! It's over for you! Now...how many times do I stab you before you die?"

"Shortcake!" I shouted out, watching the Akuma using the copied arm to stab itself while trying to get at Allen. "Damn it..."

"He's fine." Kanda said, staring at the Akuma. Sure enough Allen came flying out of the back of the Akuma, confusing it.

"It changed again?" I asked, seeing how the weapon turned into some sort of saber. He sliced at the sand, causing the Akuma's guise to split in half.

"Ah! My sand skin!" It screeched.

"That's your real body, huh?" Allen said a smirk on his face. "I won't give you the chance to change your appearance again! This is for you!"

"Hehehe! But I still have your arm!" The Akuma thought it would win. But Allen's weapon was proving to be much stronger. "Sh-shit! What? Even though I used his hand? Why did I lose?"

"Pathetic." I sighed. "Just pathetic. They may have the same weapon, but the users are different. That's what your thinking, too, right, JerKanda?"

"Che." Was the only reply I got.

"Kanda, something's wrong..." I said, watching the sudden look of pain on Allen's face. "Allen!" I quickly went to his side the moment I saw him coughing up blood. His arm soon deactivated. "Hey, Shortcake, you alright?"

"It's...a rebound..." He breathed, "I can't keep up...with the morphed wea...pon." Another quick vision, and I quickly activated my Innocence, and using my nails, quickly blocked the attack. Kanda right beside me, doing the same with Mugen. "K-Kanda? Richie?"

"You idiot!" We both then shouted. I chose to let Kanda continue the rant from there, "You useless idiot! What do you think you're doing running out of power at the last minute? You were the bastard that babbled on about protecting these two!"

"Don't suddenly go weak on us, Shortcake." I warned, shoving against the claw.

"I _hate _the waynaïve people like you do things...and even more so, I _hate_ people who don't keep their damn promises!"

"Please, you hate just about everything, JerKanda." I said rolling my eyes. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself, Shortcake?"

"First, my name isn't Shortcake, it's Allen. Second, whichever it is, you'll hate me anyway, right Kanda? It's not that I've run out of power or anything like that...I'm just taking a little break."

"Everything you do is irritating." Kanda said.

"Word of advice, Shortcake." I said, "In battle, there is no room for a break. If you do that again, you just might die." This was in all seriousness. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Allen answered noticing my deathly aura.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed, removing my arm all the while used Mugen to cleanly slice off the claw of the Akuma. "Innocence," We all said at once, "ACTIVATE! SCATTER!" The Akuma might've cursed us. But all was lost as the three of us aimed our attacks at the enemy. The force was great, and it caused the three of us to eventually fall to the ground, all source of energy just about gone.

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

It was three days since then. Allen had never once left Guzol and Lala. Kanda and I were at the hospital, but mostly to his own wounds. "Seriously, how is it you can heal so damn fast?" I questioned him. Those wounds should've taken months to heal. But his did in just three days.

"So what?" He asked, answering both me and Komui, who was on the phone.

"Give me the phone too, JerKanda." I muttered, knowing I wouldn't get an answer from him anyway. I could vaguely hear Komui on the other end.

"What?" His voice sounded, "I'm jealous, damn it! It's been three days since you defeated that Akuma!"

"Komui," "Irmão," We said at the same time, "Stop shouting and shut up!"

"Oh? Richie, you're there too?"

"Yeah, I'm here too. That piss-ass Akuma got me into their mission. I'll report now, Exorcist Allen Walker has shown great potential for the Black Order. He just might be able to do much good for us."

"Is that so? Komui said. "Tell me then, where is Allen now?" This time it was Kanda who answered, all the while tearing out the IV drips.

"He's still in that city with the doll."

"That doll called Lala, it'll be soon right?"

"I'd say so." I sighed. "It's been working for over five-hundred years. But..."

"It's not the same doll." Kanda finished. "It'll stop by itself." The door burst open, revealing the doctors that were working on Kanda. This should be good.

"What the...? What are you doing?

"I'm leaving. Claim your money there." Kanda explained, pointing his thumb towards Toma.

"No, no! You're condition is critical! It should take you five months to recover!"

"I'm _healed_." Kanda said, stressing the last word. He'd taken the bandages off, and shoved them at the good doctor. I looked over to him, a little angered he took the phone away. I'd known this guy for almost two years of my known life (which in technical terms is my whole known life) and to say I'd seen him shirtless before would be lying. It was the first time for me, though what caught my eye was a tattoo on his chest.

"Kanda, did you always have that tattoo?" I asked, interrupting what ever he was going to say before.

"Idiot." He answered, before pulling his shirt over his shoulders, and quickly buttoning it.

"Hey! Answer me, JerKanda!" He ignored me, and I just followed him out of the hospital. "Jeez! Such an ass! If you need me, I'll go check up on Shortcake." I said, running past him and Toma.

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

_ When I had first came to, back in the ruins, I'd heard singing. Despite the pain, I had gotten up to see what was going on. I saw Lala moving again. But...it wasn't Lala. I could tell at first glance. It was once again the doll for which Guzol had first met almost eighty years ago. Even to this day, I was surprised that the old man was able to stay alive through out our battle._

_ "Master human...I am a doll...I sing..." Lala's voice, once full of its own emotion was lifeless. "Master human..." I wasn't sure if Guzol was aware Lala had returned to her original state. But he seemed happy to see his doll moving again._

_ "You would sing for me...?" He had asked her, with a smile on his otherwise distorted face. "Lala...I love you."_

_ "Are you asleep? Then, I will sing a lullaby." _This was three days ago.

"Hey, how you holding up?" I asked the younger Exorcist.

"M'fine." Allen was sitting on one of the steps of this ancient city. His knees were brought up enough so his arms could rest on them, while his head rested in his arms. Tim and Kanda's Golem were flying around the white-haired boy. It was around sunset when Kanda approached us. I was staring at the sky, and Allen hadn't moved from his position.

"Che. What are you sleeping for? Stay on guard." He ordered.

"Relax, there aren't any more Akuma here. And if there were a surprise attack, at any given moment, I'd know about it." I sighed, still staring at a passing cloud. "Shortcake would too, come to think of it."

"Whatever." Kanda muttered, "I got a message from Komui. I'm going ahead with my next mission. You and the brat are to back to headquarters, and deliver the Innocence."

"Yeah, yeah." I said. Not really paying attention. Huh, that cloud reminded me of a bird...

"Understood." Allen replied a little after I did. His voice sounded defeated. I got my head out of the clouds, and looked over to the depressed Allen Walker. Kanda did the same, then sighed.

"If it's hard to bear, then stop the doll. It's not even Lala anymore, right?"

"But, it's their promise." He replied, still not moving. "The only one who can break Lala is Guzol."

"You're naïve." Kanda said, turning his attention elsewhere. "We're destroyers, not saviors."

"Something must be wrong with me." I said out loud. "I'm agreeing too much with JerKanda."

"But I..." The wind picked up when it occurred to all three of us. Lala had stopped singing. I followed Allen into the ruins, to see that Lala did, in fact, cease her haunting melody.

"So, she really did stop." I sighed, standing by Allen. "Three nights after Guzol died, the doll finally stopped."

"Yeah." Allen agreed. "I'll retrieve it."

"No one's stopping you, Shortcake." I crossed my arms behind my back, and watched as my comrade knelt down to the lifeless doll. What caught us off guard was when Lala started talking again...in the way she used to when we met her.

"Thank you." She said, using the last of her strength, "For letting me sing until I break...the promise has been ful...filled..." She collapsed soon after. I watched as Allen caught hold of her.

"Allen?" I asked, just as we heard Kanda asking us what was wrong. The boy was crying. I wanted to cry too, but it's impossible for me to cry out of sorrow. All I could do was watch the younger cry. Like he was crying my share of tears too.

"K-Kanda...although what you said is true, and you may agree with him, Richie, I still want to become a destroyer who can save."

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends another exciting chapter of Without a Past! Did you like it? Hate it? R&amp;R! Doing so will give Allen all the Mitarashi Dangos he can eat!~ (and then some...) (^-^) I also wanna thank everyone who reviewed so far! I love you guys! -gives everyone who reviewed a virtual hug-<strong>


	5. Sir Komlin?

**Me: 'Allo, 'allo! We're back!~**

**Allen: Why did you include this one?**

**Richie: Yes, Hanashi, please inform me why the hell you had to include that _thing_!**

**Lenalee: Don't worry, Allen, Richie, nothing bad happens...**

**Me: Uh, so this chapter is rated 'T', do to Richie's Cursing, Komui's insane robot, annnd...the near destruction of the Black Order...**

**Lavi: (O.o) Sounds like plenty of bad things happen...Han-chan doesn't own D. Gray-man, and hence isn't Katsura Hoshino.**

**Richie: She only takes credit for me and Escuro. So...just read.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fifth Chapter: Sir Komlin!<strong>_

When Allen and I got back to the Order it was pretty late. "We got back pretty late," Allen said yawing.

"I noticed." I said, stretching my aching limbs. "Damn storms. I hate them."

"Why?" Allen asked, still sleepy.

"I don't really know, Shortcake." I sighed. "No one's told you, right? I don't remember squat about my past from before I came here. I was found in an alley, and apparently I was out for a few months before waking up in the Order's Medical Ward. The only thing about myself I remembered was actually my name. Weird, right?"

"In other words, you don't know about your friends and family?"

"Pretty much. I should have parents, otherwise, how did I get here?"

"I was abandoned at a really young age because of my arm." Allen told me, looking at the red scaly limb of his. "So, I don't really know my own parents either." I nodded my head. "Nng, it's already midnight...what exactly do we do with the Innocence we retrieved?"

"Check with the science group," Toma suggested to the younger. "Someone should still be awake."

"Alright. Richie are you coming?"

"Love to, but I'm dead tired." I told him, a yawn escaping my lips at 'tired'. But the fatigue was soon forgotten when we heard a crash. We ran towards it, only to find Lenalee unconscious.

"Wha—Lenalee!" Allen exclaimed.

"Richie, Allen? You're back?" We were greeted by a beat-up scientist otherwise known as Reever.

"Reever, what's going on?" I asked, feeling a tad bit worried.

"This wound...did something happen?" Allen asked, quickly catching the elder man before he fell to the ground. I picked up Lenalee, slinging her arm around my shoulder.

"Komlin is...coming."

"Komlin?" I asked, before suddenly something extremely huge barged into the corridor. "Shit..."

"It's here..." Reever muttered. The...what ever this monstrosity was...nearly stepped on us, before we quickly got out of the way.

"Reever, what the _hell_ is that?" Instead of an answer, the machine spoke instead.

"Located! Lenalee Lee. Allen Walker. Richelle Linhagem."

"HEY! DON'T FREAKING CALL ME RICHELLE! IT'S RICHIE!" I shouted at the robot.

"Correction acknowledged. Richie Linhagem."

"That's better. Now try that again, Komlin." I told it.

"Lenalee Lee. Allen Walker. Richie Linhagem. Three Exorcists located."

"You guys better run! That thing is after Exorcists!"

"It's time for Surgery!"

"Gaaah! It's following us!" Allen exclaimed.

"Richie, tell me...how did you get that Komlin to listen to you like that?" Reever asked while we ran.

"Screw that!" I exclaimed.

"Reever, what the hell is going on?" Allen asked.

"Well, that thing is a Komlin. It's an omnipotent robot Komui made." He explained to us. "As you can plainly see, it's out of control!"

"No shit!" I screamed, barely dodging falling debris. "Now why would this damn thing be out of control?"

"A little late, but is it wearing a hat?" Allen said, quickly looking back. Reever sighed, and just went into the story of why Komlin was acting this way.

"Hey, Reever, still think my assumption of coffee being evil still poppy-cock?" I snickered. "I mean, look at what it got you guys into now."

"Yeah...I might get back to you on that one, Richie."

"Will Lenalee be okay?" Allen asked, looking at the girl between us.

"I think she's only sleeping right now, Shortcake." I said, checking her pulse.

"She's right. It's because of Komlin's anesthetics. She should wake up some time soon." He informed us. "Heh, all this because we wanted our work to become easier."

"Eh?" We both asked.

"You Exorcists and Finders? You're always out there facing life-threatening situations. Sorry about that. Oh, and welcome home you two." I looked over to Allen, before realizing he was in a daze.

"Allen?" I asked, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Hey, why'd you space out like that? Do your injuries from your mission still hurt?" Reever asked him.

"No, no, I'm fine. I'm...I'm back." I looked at the white-haired boy confused. "By the way, that thing said 'Richelle', but...I thought...but then Reever said..."

"You didn't know? 'Richie' is just the name she goes by. Her real name is Richelle Linhagem."

"I hate my name." I muttered. "Besides, 'Richie' sounds cooler, right?" Then something occurred to me; "You...thought I was a boy, didn't you?"

"But, why would you—?"

"Heyyyyyy! Are you alive?" I took notice of the floating platform rising to the floor we were on. Upon it were the whole Science Section crew.

"Hey!" I shouted back, waving my arm, "We're back!"

"Allen, Toma and Richie are back too!" Someone I couldn't make out said, "Quick! Get over here!"

"LENALEE! ARE YOU STILL SLIM?" Komui's frantic yelling calls out to us. Without warning, the very being of our endangerment was behind us.

"Don't underestimate the Science Group!" Johnny exclaimed from where the controls to a sudden cannon were now visible.

"NO! DON'T SHOOT MY KOMLIN!" Jeez. I watched as Komui grabbed hold of Johnny, trying to get him to stop from shooting his creation. The platform went out of control, destroying many rooms in the process.

" Irmão!" I shouted towards Komui, "Cut that out you idiot!"

"Richie! Do something! They're about to destroy Komlin!"

"Komui, did you _see_ what this damn thing did? If this thing destroyed my room, this branch will be short one Supervisor named Komui Lee!"

"Sc-scary..." Komui said In that moment of weakness, Komui was tied up in a lot of rope.

"Get that thing to stop right now, Irmão!" I shouted.

"Sir Komlin...Allen's anti-Akuma weapon is damaged, go fix it."

"Komui..." I said through clenched teeth.

"What now?" I felt so bad for Allen right now...great. Just great!

"Order placed! Allen Walker, due to damage, is now placed as first priority."

"Shit!" I screamed, holding on to his hand, while trying to get him away from Komlin.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT IS THAT ENTRANCE?" Allen screamed.

"Damn it! Komlin! Stop right now! Bad robot! Put Allen down now!"

"But Allen Walker's anti-Akuma weapon is in need of repairs."

"Drop him now, before I decide to slice you to pieces!"

"I cannot comply."

"GAAAH! KOMUI MAKE HIM STOP NOW!" I was still pulling at Allen's hand, trying to get him out of this.

"Reever! I want you to get Richie and Lenalee over here while Komlin in distracted.

"HOW EVIL CAN YOU GET?" Reever and I both exclaimed. Damn, I was getting too close to the tiny Komui thingies inside...wait, is that a chainsaw! "REEVER! HELP ME OUT HERE!"

In his haste, Allen activated his Innocence, aiming for the monster. Glad I was holding his right hand.

"Oh? A new anti-Akuma weapon!" Reever said with amazement. I saw something flying towards Allen...

"Blow dart?" I exclaimed. "Komui! You ass! C'mon Shortcake, stay with me!" I said, trying to get Allen out of this state. No luck. Meanwhile everyone on the platform was trying to get at Komui for making Allen act this way with the dart. I was shaken off, by the mechanical Komui thingies in there, and I fell, ungracefully, on my rear.

"Take Lwenalwee and run afay pweez..."

"Allen!" Reever and I both exclaimed. Reever managed to grab Allen's cloak, while I grabbed Reever. Toma was knocking at the doors, and we were trying to get Allen out.

"Richie! You're an Exorcist! Use your Innocence!"

"What are—Oh, I knew that. ACTI—vate?" Reever looked down to me, as I fell to the ground. After that, all was just a blur...my final thought was, 'When I regain consciousness, I'm going to murder Komui.'

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

When I came to, my first thought was, 'where the hell is that damn Supervisor?', then 'this isn't my room, where am I?' and finally, 'oh, I'm in the public laboratory...and there's Allen and Lenalee.'.

"How long was I out for, sis?" I asked the other, now conscious girl.

"Richie!" She exclaimed, embracing me in a tight embrace. "So glad to see you're awake again!"

"How's Shortcake?" I asked, looking over to said boy.

"Shortcake? Oh, you mean Allen. He's sill out. I was just about to change the cloth. Wait a moment, will you?"

"Of course." There was a quick vision before I started chuckling to myself. The instant Lenalee had changed the wet cloth on Allen's forehead, he woke up, sitting upright. Like I saw in my vision, Lenalee was startled.

"Lenalee?"

"Welcome back, Allen. Sorry about my brother's invention.

"Where are we?"

"The public laboratory. Everyone went to repair the place. Oh! This was in your coat."

"The Innocence! I'm glad it isn't broken."

"Shortcake, believe me when I say it takes more than that to break Innocence." I pointed out.

"It's Allen!"

Lenalee cleared her throat from the small outburst Allen did. "You can take it Hevlaska's place, and she'll protect it." Lenalee further explained. "Oh, and before I forget! Welcome back, Allen. You too Richie."

"We're back." We both said at once. After a moment of silence, there was suddenly a group of people making noise. We turned our attention to it, just in time to see everyone coming in.

"Allen? Richie? You're both awake." Reever said,seeing us. I also noted Jeryy was here too.

"What happened during the night? This place is trashed." He said, gesturing around.

"Oh, uh, Allen, your room was destroyed..." Johnny said apologetically.

"That's not good," I said. "Where's he going to sleep until it's fixed?"

"We...haven't actually gotten that far..." Johnny admitted sheepishly. "Welcome back, Allen, Richie!"

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

While Allen went to give Hevlaska the the Innocence collected from Mater, I headed to my room, ready for a good night's sleep. I knew I slept the day away due to the anesthetics from Komui's damn blow dart, but from all I been through, rest was all I really needed right now. That thought in mind, I was soon under the covers of my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>I just really hadda include this, huh? Well, hell yeah! Komlin ftw, peeps! XD Well, I guess this was more for comic relief in a sense...well, look forward to the next chapter my lovely reviewers!~<strong>

**And will you look at that? The Review Button has gotten a makeover!~ Show it you care by clicking on its new look! R&R por favor!~ (^-^)**


	6. Memories

**Me: Hehehe, I almost forgot today was an update day...sorry!~**

**Richie: Seriously? You're hopeless.**

**Kanda: -rolls eyes in annoyance- Pathetic author.**

**Me: Anyway...this chapter is rated 'K+' minor swearing on Ri-chan's part, and Lavi getting kicked by Bookman...and a possible memory from Richie's lost past?**

**Allen: Also, Hanashi doens't own any of us from D. Gray-man, being she's not Katsura Hoshino.**

**Richie: But alas she does own me, and my Golem. Just read.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sixth Chapter: Memory<strong>_

It was already three months, and from what I could tell, Allen was doing pretty well. He got lost trying to find his room a few times, and for some reason, would some how end up in front of mine...

"Shortcake, are you lost?" I asked the younger who I had noticed passed my bedroom door four times already. "You passed my room a few times already."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Richie..." Allen chuckled nervously. "It's late, and Lenalee and I have a mission tomorrow...and I'm trying to find my room...AND MY NAME IS ALLEN!"

I rolled my eyes at his outburst. "Right. Follow me, if you will." I said, shaking my head at the boy's poor sense of direction. We traveled for a bit, before we found ourselves on the eastern end of the tower. I took the stairs going up a floor, and in thirty minutes, we were now in front of Allen's door. "This is your room, Allen."

"I knew that..." Allen said, feeling embarrassed.

"It's okay, Allen. It took me half a year before I got the layout down. But at least there are people here willing to help you out, alright?"

"Yeah, thanks again, Richie." I ruffled his white locks, and bid him goodnight. I found myself in my room and on my bed before I knew it. I had a mission tomorrow too, though mine wasn't where they were going. I soon fell into what I knew would be a dreamless sleep.

Or so I thought.

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

_ "Richie! You're so late!" A girl says. She's about my age, but I'm unable to tell what her face looks like because of the shadows that hides it. "Our boat heading to London will leave if we don't hurry up!"_

_ "I'm sorry * * * *, I didn't mean to be so late, my cat was keeping me up all night, and I sort of over slept...I'm so sorry!"_

_ "You better be!" The girl, whose name I didn't know, pulled me along until we were finally on the boat. "Richie, isn't this exciting? Just think, we're finally going to see * * * * after all this time! She'll be thrilled!"_

_ "I'd hope so." I giggled, "She's been writing to us for years now. Is it really fine that your uncle paid for this trip?"_

_ "He's not really my uncle, and you know it. He's a friend of the family."_

_ "I know, I know." I laughed. "But it was nice of him to pay for our expenses...he must have a lot of money."_

_ "He's from London," The girl said. "He took me there once, it was lovely."_

_ "You stayed there for a year, didn't you? You still have that accent."_

_ "Do I? I guess I do, don't I?" A horn was heard, signaling that the ship was leaving. We waved goodbye to the crowd, whose faces I, like with the girl beside me, couldn't see. "Goodbye! See you soon!" She exclaimed to everyone._

_ "Don't forget us!" I shouted, waving to the crowd. "We'll be back someday!"_

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

_ Over the past five weeks, my friend and I have been on this ship, I hadn't failed to notice that fewer and fewer people still here. The girl I was with being one of them. "* * * *? Hey, where are you?" I called out to her. This was so weird. I was getting worried about her. "* * * * ! If you're playing a prank, I'm not laughing!"I hated pranks. Especially when they were on me. I heard voices coming from one of the cabins._

_ "This is bad, father, so many have gone missing! You're a police officer, shouldn't you do something?" I heard a young woman's voice saying._

_ "I would if I could, but I can't. I have no authority here."_

_ "But father! * * * *'s gone missing too! I can't find him anywhere!"_

_ "You think I don't know that? I'm worried too, but I don't have the resources to do anything!" It wasn't just my friend who was missing...it was a lot of others too. I felt fear. I continued walking, hoping to find her somewhere. I must've scaled the entire ship, but I had found no traces of my missing companion. When I got back to the cabin, I quickly took note that not one trace of her belongings were in here anymore. Like she was never on here._

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

_ Without * * * * by my side, I was one of the very few left who made it to a port in *Portsmouth. I knew I needed to take either a train or carriage to get to London, but this place was alien to me. I'd decided on using the train. I figured that if I were to find the one who invited us, then maybe, just maybe...I'd find my friend._

_ A few days later I'm in London, but when I asked someone they said that the woman in question died four years ago in a carriage collision. Four years ago? But then who'd sent those letters? I knew something was wrong. Feeling afraid, I found myself running, leaving behind my belongings, and getting a strange sense that I wouldn't be needing them...It started raining, and just when I thought I'd found a place to stay, there were creatures surrounding me..._

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

"NO!" I screamed, waking up from nightmare. "W-what was...?" A knock on my door distracted me from my sudden thoughts. Traces of the memory vanished from my mind.

"Master Linhagem?" I heard a finder calling me. "Master Linhagem, you have to meet up with Bookman and Junior on their mission. You'll miss the train."

"Thanks, Pablo." I called out, remembering the man's name by his Spanish accent. His was the thickest of everyone. I quickly got out of bed, and stripped myself of my nightwear. My suitcase was already packed, and all I needed was to put my clothes on. I quickly grabbed a clean t-shirt, and dark gray pants. In a hurry, I didn't tuck my shirt in, and pulled on my boots, without untying them first. I didn't have time for that. My cloak draped over my shoulders, and my luggage in hand.

I was about half way to the docks when I heard Johnny calling for me. "Richie! Richie, wait up!"

"Johnny? What's up?" I asked the scientist.

"You're on your way to meet up with Lavi and Bookman, right?" He said between pants.

"I am."

"Perfect! Could you give this to Lavi? He actually forgot to take this with him."

"His headband?" I asked, looking at the fabric in my hand. It was a scaly design in a light green color wedged between to stripes of black. On the left side of the article was a semi-circle that also had its own semi-circle connecting both with straight lines. I pocketed his headband, sighing. "I'll be sure to give it to him the instant I see him." I promised.

I bid Johnny farewell, and finally made my way to the underground waterway...off to my mission in Belgium.

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

"And thus I've arrived." I said, taking in a deep breath of air." My eye activated on its own, and I was quickly able to dodge Lavi's oncoming glomp attack. For the time I've known him, he never managed to get me. I hold much pride in that.

"*Ri-chan!" I heard the unmistakable voice of none other than the stupid rabbit himself, Lavi. It was a few months since I last saw him. He was still as hyper as I remembered him. Same old Lavi. Same goofy smile. Same too large scarf, same mysterious eye patch over his right right, though he, as Johnny implied, didn't have his headband on him.

"First: Don't call me 'Ri-chan'. Second: if you do call me 'Ri-chan', Bookman will need to find a new successor. Third: what happened to your headband?" I already knew, I just wanted to see what story he'd come up with.

"Aw, you're hurting me, Ri-chan. Right here." He put a hand over his heart, as if to stop said organ from breaking. "My headband? Well, there was an ambush, I was this close to getting hit by an Akuma bullet, said bullet was really close to my head, and it ended up tearing my beloved headband.

"Uh-huh." I said, not believing. "Lavi, I've seen enough Akuma to know that if the bullet even somehow grazes you, you're still going to die from the virus. For the bullet to even nearly graze you to the point it would tear your headband, the virus would still end up in your system."

"Harsh, Ri-chan. Really harsh." Lavi said, rolling his eye. "After all I do for you, and—"

"Here's the headband you left at Headquarters." I said, pulling the said article out of my pocket. "Johnny said you actually forgot it. Quite strange being you have a perfect memory."

"Uh...c'mon! I was in a hurry!"

"Lavi."

"Yeah?"

"Watch your back." I stepped back, just in time for a shorter, though much older man to jump kick Lavi from behind. Said red-head was kicked a few meters from where he once stood. Truth is, I didn't need to use my eye to see that one coming. Not that I did anyway.

"Take better care of you possessions, idiot!" The old man shouted at the teen.

"Damn it! That hurts ya old panda geezer!" A whack up-top the younger male's head. "OW!"

"I'm not a panda, and while we're on the subject, stop calling me old!"

"I'm feeling the love here." I sarcastically remarked. "Great to see you again, Bookman." I greeted the said 'panda'.

"Ah, Richelle. It's nice of you to see you again. I hope Junior didn't cause you too much trouble."

"More like the annoying older brother I'm glad I don't have." I said shrugging. "Komui briefed me on the mission, but so far? I don't really see too many Akuma."

"They seemed to have ceased fired for the time being." Bookman explained to me. "But we're glad you're here nonetheless."

"So, fill me in on what happened."

"Well," Lavi spoke up, adjusting his headband, "from what we're able to tell, there's no Innocence in this area like was previously thought. However, there seems to be plenty of Akuma. We're hoping you can use that special eye of yours and tell us when they'll be attacking."

"Right. Did you hear about the new Exorcist? Seems his left eye can see the souls of Akuma."

"I heard of him, Allen Walker, right? Destroyer of Time?"

"Yup. He already has a few nicknames. Kanda will either call him 'short stack' or 'beansprout', and I just call him 'shortcake'. Though, I'm pretty sure you two will get along better than he does with Kanda."

"I take it he's probably small for his age..."

"Smaller than you and Kanda." I sighed. "Olho previsão, activate. *Olhos do futuro." Unlike 'Vislumbrar futuro', 'Olhos do futuro' is an ability that can let me see farther into the future. Not just a few seconds or hours.

I can go as far as twenty-one weeks, but currently that's just about my limit for seeing the future. However, because this refers to a future a little farther off, these events aren't as definite as as they would be just moments from now. It also takes up a lot of energy, so it's especially important I have plenty of food, to replenish my strength.

I started off by checking within this week. Nothing...I went a few days later...no, no Akuma, but it'd be safe to stick around just in ca—oh no...'Vislumbrar futuro' ended up activating on its own while I was scanning ahead. There was trouble.

"LAVI! BOOKMAN! At four o'clock!" I exclaimed, "There are six of them ready to ambush!" just as the said level two Akuma attacked us. I'd already activated my arm, ready for battle.

"What levels?" Bookman asked, preparing Heaven's Compass.

"All level twos!"

Lavi reached for his hammer, secured on the hostler on his leg. He threw the said hammer in the air, and I could tell adrenalin was racing through his veins. "Finally! Big hammer, little hammer...grow! Grow! GROW!" He shouted, as the hammer grew to ten times its size. He caught is as though it only weighed the same as a feather. "Let's heat things up, shall we?" He lifted his hammer, spinning it, until different circles appeared. They rotated opposite of Lavi's hammer, before he stopped it one of the circles I'd seen him use plenty of times. "Innocence, level two release: STAMP! Fire Circle! Hellfire devouring fire stamp!" An inferno dragon-like creature emerged the instant Lavi hit the ground with the stamp on his hammer. The flames seemed to move on their own as they devoured each Akuma.

"More still coming!" I shouted, seeing the level ones nearing us.

"Heaven Compass, North Crime!" Bookman managed to get a handful of level ones.

"*Lança anjo!" A move my left arm was capable of. The nails on my hand extend out, and then merge together, creating a spear that would be stronger than they would be individually. My arm becomes a spear that I thrust into my intended enemy. I impaled two Akuma who were next to each other, before spreading my nails apart, and slicing them from center out. I retracted them, just as the Akuma exploded.

"And you never have to worry about breaking your nails, right, Ri-chan?" Lavi joked, slamming more of the Akuma with his weapon. I aimed two spear-like nails at Bookman's successor, emphasizing my hatred towards the nickname.

"Don't. _Ever_. Call me Ri-chan, understood?"

"You're scarier than Yu!" Lavi whimpered. "Maybe it's because you always have your Innocence on you."

"The benefits of being parasitic." I shrugged. This was going to be a long mission. Eye acting up again, I quickly skewered at an oncoming level one, not turning my attention from Lavi, who despite seeing this feat plenty of times was still impressed. He placed the head of his hammer on the ground, and leaned on the handle.

"Not bad, you're getting better at this, Ri-chan."

"Don't make me do to you what I just did to that Akuma. I'll turn you into a rabbit shish-kabob."

"Do not let your guards down!" Bookman called from his post, destroying a level two. "We are to settle this Akuma manifestation on the double!"

"Aye-aye, Bookman!" I said, selecting my battle stance.

"Don't worry, gramps, we got this." Lavi said, as the two of us charged into battle once more."

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

Almost a week had passed since I got here, and the Akuma kept coming. But now they seemed to be coming fewer and fewer on that last day. Sure enough, by the end of the next day, we had decided on competing to see who could destroy more. I'll never back out from a challenge.

"How many did you get, Ri-chan?" Lavi asked, resting on a boulder that was previously thrown by a level two moments ago.

"If you want to include the one we hit at the same time, then I have destroyed thirty-seven and a half. You?"

"Aw! No fair, I only got thirty-six and a half!"

"Shows how slow you are. I thought rabbits were quick?"

"Foxes are actually faster." Lavi sighed.

"Amazing how JerKanda's nicknaming skills are accurate."

"As unintentional as they end up." Lavi laughed. It was then Escuro started buzzing, he flew out of my coat, trying to get us to answer.

"Is there a phone anywhere?"

"Back at the Inn the old panda and I were occupying." Lavi said, leading the way. Escuro never once stopped ringing.

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

I made a beeline for the phone as soon as I saw it. I held the wire to Escuro's tail, and he wrapped it around the chord. "Richie here. What's up?"

"Good! I finally got hold of someone!" It was Komui's voice. The thing is, he didn't sound as though he _wasn't_ serious. "You're with Lavi and Bookman, aren't you?"

"I am, Irmão." I answered, "Why?"

"I need you three to head to the German town I sent Allen and Lenalee to. I'm going to be meeting you lot there. Understood?"

"Understood. So where's the town? Uh-huh...alright, so it should take us...right. Uh-huh. Alright. I get it, Irmão. See you there then. Later." I hung up, just as Escuro dropped the phone's chord. He blinked, before I grabbed him, and put him back into my jacket.

"So," Lavi said, leaning against the wall near me. "What's up?"

"We're going to visit the shortcake I told you about." I said with a smile. "Let's get Bookman, and get going."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

— **Portsmouth is an actual place in Great Britain, though I've never heard of it until I used Google maps.**

—**I just want to point out something here...when Lavi is saying 'Ri-chan', it's supposed to be pronounced 'Ree-chan'**

**What does it mean?**

**Olhos do futuro = Eye of the future**

**Lança anjo = Angel's Spear**


	7. Like a Brother, Like a Sister

**Me: Woo-Hoo!~**

**Kanda: oi, you're late!**

**Me: Shut up! I...got distracted today...**

**Lavi: (e_e) Sure you did, Han-chan.**

**Me: ...So!~ This chapter has the lovely rating of...let's say 'T' because of Allen's stabbed eye...**

**Richie: (e.e) Ugh. Anyway, Hanashi doesn't own D. Gray-man or any of the characters. She's not Katsura Hoshino. She wouldn't be here if she were.**

**Allen: she only owns Richie and her Golem, and the story she came up with, enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seventh Chapter: Like a Brother, Like a Sister<strong>_

After informing Bookman on our sudden travel plans, we took the first train to a town close to where Allen and Lenalee were originally. Somewhere near Bellini.

"Basically Komui had a question for Bookman, that's why he called us over." I summarized for them. "Though, I'm not sure what he wanted to ask. He didn't go into detail."

"I see." Bookman said, lost in thought.

"He said he'll fill us in more when we get there." The remainder of the ride was quiet, I stared out the window, deciding not to fall asleep...the last thing I needed was Lavi drawing on my face. Again. My eye only worked when I was awake, needless to say.

A few hours later we were at a hospital where we met first met with a German woman who looked as though she hadn't slept in months...she looked like she was going somewhere.

"Oh, you're Exorcists too, aren't you?" She asked of us. "Do either of you know Allen and Lenalee?"

"I know both know me, but I don't think Allen met Lavi." I told the woman.

"I see, do you mind giving this to him when he wakes up?" She handed me a letter, which was only taken by Lavi. "Thank you both." Once she said that, she then made her way to a waiting carriage. She left soon after.

No sooner did the woman leave, we finally met up with Komui at a hospital. He looked from Bookman, to me, then to Lavi. "Thank you for coming, Bookman." He said in all seriousness. "In all honesty, I was just about to check up on Allen and Lenalee. Do you think you could quickly attend to her?"

"Of course." Bookman answered. After he received the room she was in, he made his way towards the younger Lee's room.

"If you will, just follow me." Komui said, heading towards another room. He entered, and I briefly saw the unconscious form of Allen. Komui entered the room, and that's about when I noticed the drill...I started feeling my heart rate accelerating...damn that drill...damn being a parasitic-type users...damn that trauma I will never soon forget.

"Richie, Lavi, do me a favor and guard to door. Don't let anyone in."

"Uh, no problem, Irmão..."

"Gotcha!" I heard the drill going, but from what I could tell, I also heard Shortcake's sudden screaming.

"Komui? Eh? Where am I!"

"We're in the hospital." Komui's answer came. "We got a 'returned to normal' message from the Finders we stationed outside the town. Good job on the mission."

"The town kept rewinding, right, Lavi?" I asked. Said red-head nodded. We continued listening to their conversation. Not really having anything better to do.

"Miss Miranda was here earlier. You just missed her."

"Come to think of it...why are you here Komui?"

"To repair you, of course!~"

"Or to cause more pain." I muttered under my breath. Lavi was staring at me like I was crazy, before something clicked in his head.

"Actually, neither of you will be going back to headquarters. We have to assign you to a long term mission here. We'll go into the details together when Lenalee wakes up."

"Long term mission?" I asked myself. "Why do I get the feeling some of it was directed to me too?"

"I dunno." Lavi shrugged.

"Lenalee hasn't woken up yet?" I guess we both decided to make our presence known to the unsuspecting white-haired boy.

"Don't worry, Shortcake. I'm sure Lenalee is fine." I said, leaning on one side of the door. Lavi took the other.

"She's right. No worries. Gramps is taking care of her as we speak." Lavi further explained, "She'll be back to normal in no time." Allen looked at the 'stranger' and myself with shock.

"Richie? What are you doing here?" Allen asked.

"We were called here, Shortcake." I sighed. "Hey, idiot, introduce yourself. I'm not doing it for you."

"Heh, you're moody aren't you? Anyway, I'm Lavi. Nice to meet you."

"Uh, nice to meet you..." Allen said. "Richie, why are you here?"

"I may be getting assigned to a mission like you are." I guessed. Lavi was looking at the letter.

"Allen, there's a message for you from...a Miss Miranda Lotto..." I decided to back away a little, just to give Allen the space to snatch the letter from the guy beside me.

"What does it say, Shortcake?"

"First, it's 'Allen', not 'Shortcake', and second...it says:

_'Allen, Lenalee, I'm sorry I can't be there when you wake up. The day that I gained control of the clock's Innocence, the town returned to normal._

_ The people of the town had no idea that they went through October 9__th__, thirty-four times. Well, being the cause of that, I'm thankful. Even though you both said that strange thins happened because the Innocence was reacting to my heart...I have a feeling that the strangeness was the Innocence's way of testing me._

_ I wonder if it's strange thinking this way...the Innocence helped me protect you, after all. It kept deceiving me up until then. But thanks to it, I feel that I have found my place in the world._

_ We'll meet again...next time as Exorcists.'_

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

Lavi was leaning against one of the walls of the room, while was looking out the window. Both of us were wondering how Allen was doing. Bookman was currently checking his eye. "This is strange." He suddenly stated. I walked over to see what he was talking about.

"Whoa..." I said staring at Allen's eye. The left one looked as if someone stabbed it with something...and yes, I have seen eyes getting stabbed before...though what caused this one, I didn't know.

"You're crushed left eye is starting to regenerate." Bookman further examined. You won't be able to see anything for a while. But at this rate, it'll be back to normal in three or four days. It appears my needles aren't necessary."

"Well, there's some good news." I said, hoping to lighten Allen's mood even by a little.

"It seems to be...cursed." Bookman continued. "Allen Walker, the child that prophecies call 'The Destroyer of Time'. We are mutual colleagues called 'bookman'. Because of our abilities, we both became Exorcists. As you're aware the brat over there is called 'Lavi', and I have no name. Just feel free to call me Bookman."

"Cursed?" I asked, staring at Allen. "You're eye is cursed?"

"Yeah." Allen answered. "It became this way when I turned my adoptive father into an Akuma when I was younger. It's the reason I can see the souls of the Akuma."

"Y'know, now I know why I see you like a little brother." I said, ruffling his hair.

"Little brother? C'mon, for all we know I could actually be older than you."

"Au contraire, mon cher Shortcake." I said with a smirk, "Komui was able to estimate my age to be about sixteen to seventeen. That means you're about one or two years younger than moi."

"Aren't you supposed to be Portuguese? What's with the French?"

"My General taught me." I said. "I can speak Portuguese, English, French, Japanese because of JerKanda, Chinese thanks to the Lee siblings, and Bookman even taught me a one or two languages."

"All fluently?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Off subject, I was actually both blessed and cursed by the Innocence."

"Really?"

"I consider my arm a blessing, because it allows me to destroy Akuma. But my right eye," I removed my bangs so that he could see the eye with a black sclera, "seems to be a curse. Komui and Bookman were able to figure it out."

"Why would the Innocence curse and bless you?"

"Maybe it's punishment for losing my memories." I suggested. "You have memories of when you were younger, right? You're adoptive father, you must have a lot with him."

"I do..." Allen admitted. "I cherish every one of them."

"I don't have any to cherish like you do. Maybe that's why my eye cursed. It's probably my Innocence's way of saying 'alright kid, if you don't know who the hell you were, then I'll make you see the past and futures of others!', or something."

"That's an interesting way to put it." Allen said. "If I'm your little brother, does that mean I get to call you big sister?"

"You can if you want, irmãozinho." Judging by his reaction, I guess he was trying to figure out if I insulted him or not. "It means 'little brother', Shortcake."

"Oh...I like the sound of it." I ruffled his hair, only to hear Lavi laughing.

"I've never seen that side of you before, Ri-chan."

"Ri-chan?" Allen asked confused.

"Hey, *coelho idiota...call me that one more time, and I swear I'll turn you into a rabbit dish!" Said red-head was backing away. "By the way, remember that bet we made, the one about General Cross?"

"Bet? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that bull! You have a perfect memory, ass! Now pay up, or I swear to God, you'll be in this hospital for a year!" He realized my threat, and quickly reached into his pocket to pull out some money.

"How is it, you always get the winning bet?"

"Luck." was all I said as I pocketed my winnings.

"I swear you use your eye to cheat!" I only shrugged as his comment.

* * *

><p><strong>*Richie will still call Allen 'Shortcake', by the way...but in the more familiarly way.<strong>

***Coelho idiota = idiot rabbit.**

**Like it? Love it? R&R to let me know!~ (Between you and me, I think Richie totally cheated!)**


	8. It Comes with the Coat

**Me: Another update and I nearly forgot about it!~**

**Allen: Why do you sound proud of yourself then?**

**Me: Why not?**

**Lenalee: You had chocolate today, didn't you?**

**Me: Maybe...YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING! MUWA-HA-HA-HAA!~**

**Lavi: ...Uh, for the record I believe this chapter would be given the rating of 'T' because of Ri-chan's minor cursing and Akuma.**

**Richie: As always, Hanashi only owns me and Escuro, as well as any minor OCs in this fic. So, get on with reading this thing, okay?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eighth Chapter: It Comes with the Coat<strong>_

"Hey, Irmão, Allen and I are coming in now," I said while opening the door to Lenalee's room.

"Whoa, Lenalee's buried..." Allen commented. "Uh, Komui...?"

"Do you wanna do it, or should I?" I asked Allen.

"I guess I'll do it." He leaned in so he could whisper something to Komui. "Lenalee's going to get married." Just like that he shot up, drill in hand...where he got it from, I'd rather not know. "Good morning." We both said at once.

"Oh, it's you two...what is it?" Komui asked seeing us.

"We both wanted to see Lenalee, but it looks as if she hasn't woken up yet." Allen explained. I nodded in agreement.

"She's probably just having a long dream. Bookman examined her, so there's no need to worry."

"Come to think of it, he had some strange medical instruments." Allen recalled.

"Oh those?" I asked, watching as Escuro and Timcanpy were flying around, "Those are called acupuncture needles. Acupuncture is a medical treatment using those needles, it's something that's been passed down since the ancient times in China."

"Mm-hmm. That old man is a master in that art." Komui added. We were all silent after that. At least until Allen broke the silence.

"Komui, why do you take the time to come here, even though you're so busy?" He asked, "It's not because of me or Lenalee, is it?" Komui and I looked at the younger in the room. I didn't really know what he was getting at, until he asked something that not even I was familiar with. "What is the Noah Clan?"

"Hey, that's what he came here to ask us." I heard Lavi's voice. I turned my head in the direction I heard his voice.

"Lavi, when the hell did you get over there?"

"Been here for a while, Ri-chan." He chuckled. "By the way, Komui came here to ask gramps that." Momentary silence, then the eye-patched Exorcist continued his speech. "Only in the rumor of history is the name 'Noah' ever mentioned. It's the name of a groundless family. They often make an appearance in the crossroads of history, but that is never noted in reference or history books. They always appear alongside an unnamed Earl, and that leads to why Komui is here...Bookman the only one in the world who knows about the unrecorded hist—eeugh!" I blinked in surprise when Lavi was suddenly attacked by Bookman. I didn't even see him come in...

"How many times do I have to warn you, not to talk so much? Only bookmen can reveal information about bookmen!"

"What's the big deal? I'm gonna take over for you soon anyways!" Lavi argued back.

"I can't let a greener-than-green novice like you take over, idiot!"

"Panda-faced old man..." Ignoring Lavi's last remark, Bookman turned his attention to Allen.

"Allen Walker."

"Y-Yes!" He asked, probably fearful of his life or something...

"Rest for now." He said, "Nothing can be done until Miss Lena awakens. Just take it easy." No sooner did he say that, the three of us were tossed out of the room.

"Lavi, how come I was never told of the Noah Clan?" I asked, looking at him. Lavi just shrugged, and walked towards the entrance leading outside.

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

When was the last time I actually set foot upon snow? I asked myself, forming a snowball in my hands. We were making snowmen...

"So, Allen, how old are you?"

"About fifteen."

"Ah...I'm older! I'm eighteen."

"Physically, I'm about sixteen, although chronologically, I'm pretty much two." I said.

"Is that an answer you say because you don't have your memories?" Lavi asked, rolling a larger ball of snow, to make the body of the snow being.

"Yeah, you can say that. I go by the day I became an Exorcist...which was February twenty-seventh. Komui also thought it'd be fair to have that as my birthday, being I don't know when I was born."

"Y'know Allen, fifteen years old...'cause of that white hair you can't see any dandruff! Ah, you can call me Lavi, though there are some who call me 'Junior'." Lavi said, a grin on his face. "Hey, can I call you short stack? Or how about beansprout?"

"Eh?"

"I'd go for Shortcake, but Ri-chan doesn't want me using that one...besides, she told me that Yu calls you either one of those names."

"Yu?"

"No one's told you, Allen?" I asked, feigning surprise.

"Told me what?" Lavi realized what I was getting at and smiled in that mischievous way.

"You honestly didn't know?"

"I would if you would just tell me already!" Allen exclaimed.

"Well, it's Kanda's given name!" Lavi said.

"He's Yu Kanda. Or in Japan, it'd be Kanda Yu." I said, further explained.

"Well...I just assumed..."

"I don't blame you." I shrugged. "Besides, everyone just calls him 'Kanda'."

"Hey! Here's an idea! Next time, try calling him that! I just know his eyes are gonna bulge!" Lavi said, laughing. "But come to think of it," his voice was serious now, "you probably won't be seeing him for a while...until after this business."

"What business?" Allen asked confused.

"It's just my guess though..." Lavi said, at this I started paying more attention, "Seems to me the next mission is gonna be a long, dragged out fight. The Earl is making his move. That's what the appearance of the Noah Clan means."

"Shortcake? You're being rather quiet..."

"I...became and Exorcist to destroy Akuma." he said clutching his left hand, "Not to kill human beings."

"Hey, what's up?" Lavi asked, watching as Allen left, "Beansprout!"

"IT'S ALLEN!" He said in anger. "Listen, I'm going for a walk. Just go back without me." Allen said, walking away from us.

"Hmm?" Lavi was staring after him. "Yep. A brat."

"Lavi, what exactly happened?"

"I don't actually know, Ri-chan."

"He's been through a lot." I said. "Lost his father, abandoned at a young age, because of his arm, and to make matters worse for him, he's pulled into this war."

"Richie, since when do you care for who ends up in this war?" The fact he used my name, was a surefire way to prove he was serious.

"Allen's had it rough. I don't need my eye to figure that out." I sighed, staring at the place Allen once was. But all too suddenly, I started seeing an image. It was of Allen. He was in town and about to be shot at by an Akuma. "LAVI! Let's go, Shortcake's in danger!" I started running, Lavi sharp on my heals. While we ran through the town, Lavi activated his hammer, and I my arm. By the time we got there, I saw the Akuma in question just about ready to attack, it's gun-like appendage only just showing.

"Yaaaah!" Lavi exclaimed, his hammer landing right on the Akuma. "That was close! Glad Richie was here, or you'd probably be dead. What were you doing Allen?" Lavi was using his hammer to stand on, while stood in front of me, making sure Allen was alright.

"You okay? Allen, you need to stand up."

"Huh?" The younger said. "R-Richie? Lavi? What's..."

"Gyaaaaa! Murderer!" I heard someone screaming. "It's a murderer!"

"Murderer? Jeez." I muttered. "The thing wasn't even human."

"Y'know, Allen, it's dangerous on a crowded street. Akuma can get you from behind." Lavi explained to him. "You don't think they're Akuma just because they look like humans."

"He's right y'know." I said, shrugging. "You currently can't use your eye right now, right? It can't tell the difference between human and Akuma, correct?"

"I'm sorry..." Allen said. He then stared at Lavi's Innocence in wonder, "Lavi...why now...?" The next thing we all knew, something was thrown right at us. The culprit was another Akuma.

"Lavi, you hit the ball he's about the throw at us, and I'll tearing him apart." I said.

"That'll work!" Lavi happily agreed, "Big hammer, little hammer...grow...Grow...GROW!" His hammer was now the size of probably my room in the Order...or maybe my bed is more accurate. Allen was staring at it amazed by how much that thing could grow. "Get your head down! If I total anything on a main street like this...IT'LL BE DANGEROUS AKUMA!" No sooner did Lavi hit the makeshift ball of metal beams, I used Lança anjo to pierce through the enemy, destroying it from where I stood.

"Damn it Lavi!" I shouted, watching as he ended up hitting the building in the way, "that was freaking overkill!"

"Don't worry! It's no problem, Komui will foot the bill for this!" He said while his hammer shrunk down in size.

"That's not the point, coelho idiota."

"Harsh...anyway, let's go somewhere else..."

"FREEZE!" We turned our attention to a bunch of police officers heading our way. "Hey! You kids in the black clothes! You killed someone!"

"Now wait a-" I said, only to be cut off by another officer.

"BASTARDS! Don't move!"

"Y'know, Ri-chan, I'm pretty sure they think you're a guy too." Lavi said. I rolled my eyes.

"You're under arrest! Come on!" The same officer grabbed for Allen's arm.

"Ah...no, we're..." Lavi and I had our weapons at the officer in question. Lavi more on instinct, and me because...

"L-Lavi? Richie?"

"I said...STOP!" The Akuma I had foreseen showed us its true form. I made do with it in an instant.

"Another backup! Looks like these bastards are here to shoot us up!" Lavi said.

"Interesting choice of words, Lavi." I said, my nails becoming the length of my head. We were ready to attack, but then Lavi grabbed hold of the hood of my cloak. "HEY!"

"Sorry, Ri-chan! But we need a place where there won't be too much damage!"

"C'mon!" I almost whined. "Fine. By the way, Allen' your reaction time is slow."

"She's right," Lavi confirmed while we were still running, "Waiting for the Akuma to take shape before starting up your weapon is gonna get you killed."

"Sorry...Lavi, Richie, how did you know?"

"Unlike Lavi and the others, you and I both have an eye that sees things others cannot." I started explaining. "I can't see the souls of the Akuma, but I can see before hand when they're about to change into their true form."

"Then for people like me, we don't know." Lavi explained, "Because I don't know, I'm always suspicious of everyone around me. Someone I met yesterday could be an Akuma today. 'cuz that's the type of thing we're up against."

"Right now, you should understand, right Allen?" I asked the younger. Both Lavi and I finished our lecture for him: "We are at an overwhelming disadvantage." Right when we said that, we were surrounded by the enemy.

"Save for Richelle, and you, the other Exorcists and I...we end up looking at all humans as the Earl's minions." We were attacked soon after, all of us nearly getting hit by a pile of beams.

"LAVI! RICHIE!" Allen's voice called out.

"I'm fine, Shortcake." I said, just as the beams fell to the ground. "I won't die that easily."

"Heh, you sounded just like Yu there, Ri-chan!" I rolled my eyes at the comment. "So, all you Akuma, come and get it." The battle began, and the lot of us took out one Akuma after another.

"KYAAA!" We all saw that someone had been captured by an Akuma...or was it really that way? I watched as Allen aimed his cannon-arm towards the threat. "HELP!" He fired. The girl who was held captive, ran over the the younger of us, crying.

"Are you okay?" He asked in monotone. His arm was still activated. The girl turned out to be an Akuma, but before she could attack, she was shot through by Allen's arm. "Too slow."

"Wow..." Lavi said, I couldn't agree more, truth be told.

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

It wasn't long before we found ourselves dead tired, and collapsed on the rubble of buildings that once were. I hadn't fought that many Akuma since that ambush on Kanda's and my mission...the one where Allen came to us the next day...

"Hey, how many did you guys destroy?" Lavi asked us, finally able to speak.

"Uh, about thirty..."

"Ha! I've gotten thirty-seven!"

"Nothing to be proud of. I got more than both of you." I said, getting up. "forty."

"Huh?" Both Allen and Lavi asked in disbelief.

"What? Disappointed you got beat by a girl?"

"Well...I couldn't keep track of anything..." Allen began, finding an excuse.

"I don't see how you could've gotten that much Ri-chan." Lavi said, sitting up. "I counted only a hundred Akuma total. Where'd those extra seven come from?"

"Three nearly got away from me, but I managed to destroy them. One was about to attack you, so I got to it before it got to you, and the rest tried to ambush me."

"How the hell do I miss that?" Lavi asked, disbelief on his face. I only shrugged. "Well, then, one hundred and seven Akuma all aimed at us. They must be targeting You and Lenalee while your both stilled injured."

"Or," I said, walking over to Allen to help him up, "They may have an ulterior motive." Allen tried to get up, but it seemed something was wrong with his arm...he seemed to be in a lot of pain.

"You okay, Shortcake?" I asked, helping him up, mindful of his left arm.

"Hmm...looks lie that left arm of yours hasn't healed yet..."

"I kind of wish I had a weapon like you and the others." Allen said to Lavi.

"Hey, take what you can get." I said shrugging. "Hey, the hospital's that way, right?"

"Eh, yeah probably."

"Ri-chan, Allen, grab the handle, alright?" Allen was confused, but I already knew what the idiot was planning.

"What?" Allen asked, confused has he grasped the handle. I did the same, mentally bracing myself for what was to come.

"Big hammer, little hammer...EXTEND!" No matter how many times Lavi did that, I still couldn't get used to it. Fear of heights? No. Not really. If I were afraid of heights, my room wouldn't be on the higher floors of the Order. The instant Lavi screamed 'Extend!', was when we were shot through the sky, heading back towards the hospital.

"Hmm? Escuro, what's up?" I asked, when my Golem came out of my coat, holding on to my sleeve, so he wouldn't get lost while traveling by Lavi's weapon. He was ringing with great urgency. That alone was worrisome. To add to my anxiety, my right eye activated.

Bookman had just defeated a level two...and through the vision I realized the Akuma was relaying a message. This wasn't in the past nor was it in the future. This was an event happening right this instant. Through the vision I heard the message.

_Time is up~ The 1,000 year prologue is over. Now the drama will unfold!~ When you hear the bell for the curtain call, don't run. You Exorcists are our performers!~_

I saw the Akuma rush in to attack Komui, but it's plan was foiled by...

"Lenalee..." I said a small smile on my face. "Lena's awake."

"What's that, Ri-chan?" Lavi asked, looking at me.

"None of your business." I said, rolling my eyes. "HEY! Coelho estúpido! Watch where you freaking going!"

"GAAAH!" Allen was screaming, while I tried to brace myself for impact, but all too late when we crashed right through the wall. I lost my grip on the handle, and crashed into the opposite wall.

"Ouch..." I moaned. I opened my left eye, being unable to open my right one. Bookman would have to look at that one later...

"You used that to fly again, Lavi?" I heard Komui's voice asked the Junior Bookman.

"My bad!~ This thing is really convenient but it's damn hard to brake! But it feels good, right Allen? Ri-chan?" The rabbit found himself in trouble as he was faced with Bookman's wrath...

"You damn brats!" I have never seen Bookman so pissed before...being parasitic, I was naturally pale...if I had color in my face, it was probably gone now...

* * *

><p><strong>And scene!~ Here ends another epic chapter of Without a Past!~ Like it? Love it? Hate it? (here I go again with those three...) Review! The review button may be gone now, but lookie, lookie!~ There's a box you can type your review in! Use it to tell me what you think of the story thus far!~<strong>


	9. Mission: Find the Generals!

**Me: FORGIVE ME READERS!**

**Richie: -tick mark- I'm standing next to you, DON'T YELL!  
><strong>

**Me: I'm sorry...I lost track of time, I didn't realize that yesterday was the day I should've updated this...PLEASE FORGIVE ME!  
><strong>

**Kanda: -is really irritated- Shut. Up. This moron doesn't own D. Gray-man, and I suppose that's something I can be somewhat grateful for.  
><strong>

**Lavi: This chapter is rated 'T' if you're wondering!~ Because of Yu's and Ri-chan's bad talking to each other. Happy readings!~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ninth Chapter: Mission: Find the Generals!<strong>_

No sooner were we out of the hospital, Bookman had Allen, Lavi, and myself sitting in a seiza. Not that it bothered me. I couldn't call this punishment...but for those two? It looked like their legs were about to snap. "Wimps." I muttered under my breath.

"Now then, let's talk about the mission." Komui stated, looking at the four of us. "A few days ago...a General was murdered."

"What?" I asked, disbelief on my face. "Who? Who could defeat a General? Which one?"

"To answer your question, Richelle, the one who was assassinated was General Kevin Yeager."

"Yeager?" I asked, feeling a pang in my chest. Yeager wasn't the one who took me under his wing, but I still had a slight connection to him...kind of like an uncle. I'd met him once before...it was back when I was starting out...he taught me things that helped me as I grew up.

"What happened to him?" Lenalee asked, feeling scared. I saw the look on her face.

"Irmão, what happened to General Yeager?"

"He was...found in Belgium, nailed backwards to a cross. The words 'God Hunt' carved onto his back." Komui further explained to us.

" 'God Hunt'?" Allen asked.

"Komui, does that mean the Innocence—!" Lavi asked, but didn't finish what he was going to say.

"Looks like it. The General was involved in a search for people who are compatible with Innocence. He carried a variety of Innocence with him." He said to us, "General Yeager had eight Innocence fragments in his possession."

"But including his...that's nine, Irmão!" I said.

"Indeed." Komui said. "He was crucified and suffer from multiple fatal wounds. On the verge of dying...he kept singing until he took his last breath.

"A song?" I asked. I still couldn't open my right eye. According to Bookman, it seems some dust or something got caught in it. But it should be ready for use again by the end of tomorrow.

"Yes. It went: _'The Millennium Count is searching for the precious heart...it wasn't me, next who'll it be...?' _He repeated it until he had no more strength to live."

"Hmm? 'Millennium Count'?" Lavi asked.

"I guess that's the Earl's nickname." I said, clenching my fists.

"Ah."

"Yes...the Noah that Allen and Lenalee encountered called him that too." Komui said, thinking back to something.

"Um...what's the Precious Heart?" Allen asked, his fear and curiosity there.

Komui answered with a solemn tone, one which ensured I knew he was serious. "One of the 109 Innocence that we are searching for." He explained. "The core of all Innocence...it's called 'The Heart'. It is the root of all the power of Innocence, and can return all Innocence to nothingness."

"If we have it in our Possession, it will be the first time that we can gain the power to stop the end. And _that_ is the Earl's target." I finished.

"Where is that Innocence?" Allen asked. Komui sighed, before answering.

"Dunno."

"Huh?"

"Actually it's very annoying. The cube had nothing noted in it about what kind of Innocence it is, nothing about signs or distinctions nothing. It may even be that we've already collected it, or maybe someone might have been its apostle already..."

"Komui...how many others fell victim?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"As of late, only the General. The Earl most likely thinks that of the Innocence compatible people there are, there is a good chance that 'The Heart' resides in people with the most power. The appearance of the Akuma and now Noah's Family heightened military strength, are all probably because of that." He continued. "The Exorcist Generals have become their targets. That is probably the meaning of the message as well. It is very likely that the same message was sent to other Exorcists too."

"At any rate, the Apostle for that innocence would almost certainly have as much strength as a General." Lavi concluded.

"Yes. But still, a simultaneous assault by the Noah clan and the Akuma would be too much even for a General. Exorcists from all over are being recalled and divided into four groups. The mission this time is to guard the Generals.

"Lavi, Allen, Lenalee and Bookman, you will be guarding General Cross. Richie, you will be meeting with Kanda, Marie, and Daisya and looking for General Tiedoll."

"Understood." I said. "Just tell me where I'm meeting them."

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

Of all people to meet up with, it just had to be Kanda. "Not that it's any of my damn business, but what the hell happened to your eye?"

"Lavi." I simply said, before stalking off. My eye was still out of commission, though it no longer needed the bandage, I still couldn't open it. That said, it also meant I couldn't use it.

"Figures that damn rabbit would do something foolish."

"Why so surprised?" I sighed. We were just leaving a town to which led us to a crossroad. I noticed the top one was purposely broken. "What the hell?" Kanda and I leaned in to investigate the signs, Mitterwald pointed one direction, but the sign leading us to Dankern, the top one, had both ends of the sign broken off. Great. Just great.

"Are you two going to Dankern?" A sudden voice asked of us, just as the owner popped out of seemingly nowhere. I backed up a bit when I saw her in my face. I hadn't been startled like that since I first used my Innocence arm... "They took down the signpost so nobody goes there by mistake. Neither one of you should go there, you know."

"And why shouldn't we?" I asked, looking down at the little old woman.

"Hmm? Well, there are some nasty rumors about it going around."

"Rumors?" Kanda inquired.

"That's right. It's famous for harboring a witch who catches and eats lost children and travelers."

"The thing is," I said, interrupting whatever Kanda was about to say, "we have business beyond this forest. Can you tell us where the town is?"

"The two of you are really going? My, you're quite the fearless lads you are." Lads. Plural. I mentally rolled my eyes, at that. "Walk straight along this path and you'll come upon a forest." She told us while pointing in the direction we were to head. "When you find yourself on the other side you'll be in the town of Dankern."

"Thank you, ma'am." I said, while Kanda and I made our way past her.

"You really shouldn't!" We both heard her call after us. "They've been calling that place the Forest of No Return!" After that her voice got more and more distant. But I was fairly certain she said something about three men in white uniforms...but I couldn't be sure. Very soon, we found ourselves deeper and deeper into the forest. I couldn't help but feel unease for some reason. My right eye had a slight itch to it, and for what ever reason, I felt as though it wanted to show me something...warn me about a danger that only it could see. I put a hand to my eye, when the pain started getting to me.

"What's wrong?" Kanda asked of me, suddenly stopping. I'd almost bumped into him while I was tending to my injured eye. "Something's up with your eye."

"No shit, Sherlock." I muttered. "Bookman said it should've been healed...but I can't open it, and I can't use it...we're at the mercy of the Akuma."

"Che. Don't fucking tell me you're scared, Linhagem."

"Hmpf. Me? Scared? Bullshit, and you know it." I retorted, the pain in my eye temporarily forgotten.

"You're scared because you don't have that fucking eye of yours."

"Am not, JerKanda!"

"Fucking damn fox."

"Samurai wannabe." I muttered under my breath. Not that I'd admit it, but yes, I was afraid. I was so used to having my right eye showing me beforehand what dangers were lurking in the shadows. I wasn't used to my senses on high alert like this. Every little sound, every critter I saw from the corner of my eye, it took all my willpower just to keep my anxiety in check. I noticed Kanda had suddenly shifted, drawing Mugen in the process. Using the hilt of his sword, he hit a man with an ax in his gut. But what we thought was a normal human turned out to be an Akuma.

"Innocence, invoke!" Kanda ordered his weapon, all the while readying it for an attack. I'm not sure when, but I'd fallen on the floor, shocked at what I saw. "What the hell are you waiting for, Linhagem?" He angrily asked of me, while destroying the Akuma in our path.

"Damn it," I said, running my hand through my hair. "out of commission or not, I'm not letting these damned Akuma get the jump on me this time."

"Che. You were scared." He said, placing Mugen back in its sheath.

"I wasn't!"

"I saw the damn look on your face, Linhagem. Your cursed eye allows you to see things that hadn't happened. Without it, you feel you're defenseless, prone to the enemy's whim."

"It's not—!"

"Until that damn eye of yours heals, I want you to focus with your senses."

"But—!"

"It's an order."

"Since when do you boss me around, asshole?" I said through clenched teeth. "Why do you even care? We've hated each other since my first days of being in the Order."

"I _don't_ care." He said darkly. "There aren't many Exorcists to begin with, and losing any of them, is a loss on our side. You will follow my orders to the letter, until further notice. Do I make myself clear?"

No reply.

"Linhagem. Answer now."

"You're not the boss of me." What happened next came to me at a shock. Kanda stormed over to me, raised his hand, and slapped me clear across the face. Where his hand made impact, stung more than what I thought possible. I put my own hand over my wounded cheek, wincing when I felt it sting.

"I'm taking charge of this mission from here on out. You will follow my orders to the last letter, do I make myself clear?"

"Cr-crystal." No, I wouldn't cry. I refuse! Especially if it's in front of this ass before me. My eyes stung trying to keep the tears from falling. I hate him. I fucking hate this man before me. "I hate you so much, Yu Kanda. Never forget that." I said, out of anger and pain. Kanda turned around and went to retrieve the suitcase he previously dropped when we were attacked, and continued on his way.

"The feeling is mutual, damn fox." He called over his shoulder. The rest of our journey was in silence. While we walked, my right eye stung worse than my cheek. I fell to my knees, covering my eye, with one hand, while supporting my weight with the other...the pain was so intense I ended up soon blacking out. But not before I saw us surrounded by plenty of Akuma.

"Damn...it..." I said before I passed out from the pain.

* * *

><p><strong>And here ends another chapter!~ I have one hell of a reason to why I'm using this arc from the anime...but to tell you would be spoiling what'll happen a little later!~ Like it? Love it? Hate it? (...again with that?) Leave me a review below!<br>**


	10. Village where the Witch Lives

**Me: Waaaah! Forgive me!  
><strong>

**Allen: You're acting like Miranda right now, Hanashi...  
><strong>

**Richie: (O_o) Miranda?  
><strong>

**Lavi: You and I met her once when we went to check Moyashi-chan and Lenalee. After there mission in the Rewinding Town.  
><strong>

**Richie: Ah. Why didn't you update when you were suppose to?  
><strong>

**Me: I meant to...anyway, this chapter I'd give a rating of 'T', do to Richie and Kanda being in the same facilities.  
><strong>

**Lavi: Han-chan doesn't own D. Gray-man, by the way! She only takes credit where it counts, and that's for Ri-chan here!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tenth Chapter: Village where the Witch Lives<strong>_

When I finally came to, I felt like I was moving...without actually moving. I blinked my eye, getting rid of any and all grogginess I felt. "What in the...?"

"Finally awake?" I heard Kanda's voice ask of me.

"More or less...why are you carrying me?"

"Che. You're a poor excuse of an Exorcist, Linhagem." He muttered. I finally managed to blink away the blurry images. We were in a town that seemed rather deserted. I noticed that there were people pulling blinds shut, and locking door as we passed. I sniffed the air realizing that I smelt a strange, sickly sweet, and coppery-like scent. It was coming of Kanda, who I realized was covered in blood. Akuma blood.

"Y'know, I'm pretty sure they're scared of you." I said, gesturing towards someone who was slamming his or her own door shut.

"It doesn't matter." Kanda retorted.

"YES! IT DOES JERKANDA!" I shouted in his ear. He glared at me best he could from where I was, which was actually on his back. "Let me down, I can walk."

"I don't like the extra baggage, anyway." he said, all but gently placing me on the floor.

"Ouch! Bastard." I seethed, when my rear made contact with the floor. "I'm going to get you for that...and the damn slap."

"You deserved that, and you know it, damn fox."

"How does hitting me make it right then?" I demanded of the long-haired man before me.

"You were being childish."

"Childish? I'm not a kid!"

"You are to my standards. You're two years my junior, Linhagem."

"That doesn't make a difference! And you should wash that blood off you."

"Che."

"DO IT NOW!"

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

It didn't take long for us to find a river so he could wash up. While he washed his face of Akuma blood, I did my best to rid the blood off his coat. The rushing waters of the river was nice and cold. Cold water did wonders to blood stains, and I thank Lenalee to this day, for telling me that vital information.

I picked up his coat, and examined my handiwork. "So? What'd'ya think?" I asked, rhetorically. "Nice and clean, and you won't scare away—then again, you already scare people off with that thing on your face."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, forgive me, _master_ Kanda. I often forget that thing on your face is in fact, your face."

"You asking to die, Linhagem?"

"Do _you_ have to look so girly?

"What?" I was pushing his buttons. But this was the only way I could think off or getting back at him at the moment. Irritating him was one of best ways to exact revenge. My smirk faltered not, as he stormed over to where I was sitting. He grasped at my coat's collar with his left hand, lifting me up so I was eye-level with him. At that point, I found myself feeling adrenalin rushing through my veins. "What the hell are you, a fucking masochist?"

"Points for using a word such as that. But no, I find no pleasure with being punished during sex."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it, damn fox."

"Well, what else would masochists be more known in?"

"I meant you seem to find it amusing to be hurt."

"Please. I find no pleasure in pain, JerKanda."

"Somehow I doubt that." He said almost inaudibly.

"You can let me down now." I said, pointing to his fist still clenched to my uniform. He did as bidden, and snatched his cloak from the rock it fell on. "I think we should figure out what's going on here."

"We don't have time for this." Kanda said in monotone. "The sooner we meet with Daisya and Marie, the soon we can find our General." He started walking some before something caught his eye. I followed to see what he was staring at, only to see a shed that was covered in brush. It was amazing the door was still visible, truth be told.

"That's an interesting cottage." I said, looking at it. "Though not what I'd call a great place to live." He ignored me, and turned his attention elsewhere. I followed his gaze, and soon found what he was looking at...or rather who.

Near the pond, was a young girl most likely my own age. She had a shawl over her shoulders, and slightly covering her head, almost like a hood. Kanda nudged me, and I rolled my eyes. Why did I have to call out to her?

"Hey!" I shouted, despite my internal debate, girl turned her attention to us, with curious eyes. "Do you know who lives in this cottage?"

"I'm sorry, but no one actually lives there." She replied, as she made her way to where Kanda and I stood.

"You don't say. Kinda creepy, right? Almost as though a witch would live in it." I said the last part as a joke. But the reaction I got from her rather surprised me.

"There is no witch."

"I was only kidding." I explained. "Witches don't exist."

"Has anyone suspicious come to this village as of late?" Kanda asked, averting the girls attention to himself.

"Suspicious, how?"

"Uh, like strange people who came here." I clarified. "Not including us, though he may be an exception." I said with a shrug.

"Well, no, I haven't seen anyone like that." The look in Kanda's eye seemed as though he didn't trust her at all. My eye was itching, but I ignored it for the time being. She suddenly looked at the lake, causing the two of us to do the same. What I saw were several flowers emerging from the murky waters. It seemed to have gotten some sort of reaction from Kanda.

"A lotus." He simply stated looking at the said plants.

"I hadn't seen these flowers in this pond before today." She said, intrigued by the sight. I hadn't seen any lotus before today in general. "But I've lived here my whole life."

"It's probably because this is the first time they've bloomed." Was the world going to end soon? I'd never in my life heard of Kanda talking about something other than how much a lot of people get on his nerve... "The seed of a lotus might sleep for a millennium before springing forth again."

"It's been sleeping within the earth for a thousand years?"

"Yes."

"And it's awakened from its long sleep just now?" She said, turning her attention to the lotus once more. "Poor thing. It just flowered, and it's already drying up."

"It's not drying up." Kanda corrected her. "It will bloom again tomorrow."

"Really?" She asked, a spark in her eye.

"Yes."

"I can't wait for tomorrow. You certainly know a lot about flowers."

"Why do you actually know so much about flowers?" I asked confused. "I didn't take you for the type who knew about them."

"Idiot." He said mostly to me. "It's only the lotus."

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

We soon found ourselves being housed by the girl and her father. We also learned the girl's name was Sophia. She and her father were hospitable towards us. We were served some steaming stew, which I gratefully accepted. The cons of being a damn parasitic: you eat way too much. The pros: you'll never get fat tanks to a abnormally fast metabolism.

"Here you are." Sophia said, lacing our meals before us. It came as a surprise for me that Kanda actually ate it. I'd never seen him eat anything other than soba. "I'm very sorry, but this is all we have."

"Nothing to worry about." I said, with a smile, "I'm just thankful you're giving us a place to stay for the night." I said taking a bite out of a loaf of bread, but soon devouring everything in arms reach.

"I see you rather enjoy Sophia's cooking."

"Yeah...I'm a rather heavy eater..." I said with embarrassment. "Fast metabolism."

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to investigate, damn fox." Kanda whispered, reminding me of my earlier statement.

"Fine, I'll ask." I mouthed back, then out loud I asked Sophia and her father, "I know it's not my place to ask, but can you tell me if you have any other family?"

"My wife passed away more than ten years ago from a long term illness." The elderly man told us.

"I see..." I said, with a sigh. "But I guess that's why Sophia here is such an amazing cook then."

"Thank you so much, but if you don't mind me asking, what are you two doing in such a remote town?"

"We heard rumors of people disappearing, so we're sort of here to investigate."

"Oh, really?

"Has anyone besides us, and the villagers been here lately?"

"Truth be told, I've been away from here for a while." She admitted.

"Really now?"

"I was away from here for a long time in Mitterwald, working as a seamstress." she explained. I finally got some time off, so I figured I'd come home to visit."

"Are you telling me you've come home through this forest? When was this?"

"Ten days ago, actually." She told us. "Uh, is something wrong?"

"Not really, I guess this is just a peaceful town and all, plus we heard there was a witch here." There was a sudden crash, as Sophia's father dropped his dish, which shattered upon impact on the floor. That caused us to look over to him, who seemed to be afraid. Why?

"I'm sorry about that..."

"Are you alright, father?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry." He said, "I think my trick knee is acting up, so I'll be getting to bed now."

"See, there are many people here who believe in witches and old superstitions. Everyone avoids that cottage we saw earlier and its said to be home to a witch."

"and you don't fear it?" Kanda asked, speaking up for the first time since we got here.

"If it were real, then I would be afraid."

"Then, it's not real." I stated.

"No. Actually there was an old lady living there until a few months ago." She told us, "She was just a normal person who settled down in the village, but everyone called her a witch."

"That must suck." Unfortunately my damn stomach chose now of all times to growl. I blushed from embarrassment. "Damn it..."

"You really do eat a lot, don't you?" Sophia asked me, walking to a table on the other side of the room. "Here, you can have these if you want." She said, holding out a bag. When I opened it, there were jellybeans inside.

"Heh, I hadn't had these since the time I went to France for the first time..." I said looking at the bean-shaped treats in the bag. "But it's getting late...I think we should be off to bed." I said, gesturing towards the window. It was really dark out now.

"Alright, I'll lead you two there." She said as we both got up.

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

"You can use this room." She said once she led us to a door.

"Sophia...are there any other rooms available?" I asked, as we entered.

"No, this is the only one that we have for guests. Is this a problem?"

"Yes." Kanda and I both said at once. Sophia blinked in confusion. Sighing, I decided to explain it to her; "It's not appropriate for those of the opposite sex to share a room if they're not really married."

"Oh...I'm so sorry about that...but you'll have to make do with this. As I said, we don't have any other rooms available."

"Figures." I deadpanned. "Everyone thinks I'm a guy."

"Che quit your complaining, damn fox."

"Well, I'll be in the next room over, so if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Can't I just share a room with you?"

"Again, I must apologize, but I'd rather you not." This wasn't my day.

"Thanks anyway." I sighed. Things only got worse when we entered the room we were sharing. Only one bed. If god existed, he must really hate my sorry ass. "I don't know about you, but I'm not sleeping on the floor."

"Damn fox, why the hell do you think I would?"

"_Because_, JerKanda, it's not polite to make a girl sleep on the floor."

"Everyone thinks otherwise, Linhagem."

"Hmpf. Sure, sure, and tell me something, how many times have you gone out and not been mistaken for a girl? Hmm?"

"Bring that up again, and I swear I shove Mugen so far down your throat, the blade will come out the other end."

"Empty threats mean nothing to me." I said calmly. "I get the bed. You can sleep on the floor the bitch you really are." I laid on the bed, closing my eyes the instant I felt the soft mattress. I wasn't sure when, but I must've fallen asleep. I heard foot steps storming their way in my direction, but it wasn't until I felt the bed dipping that my eyes shot wide open. Well, the only eye I could operate. Kanda was over me, pinning my arms above my head on the mattress. I struggled to get him to loosen his grip, but it seemed as though it were only strengthening. Much like a boa constrictor would its squirming prey. He straddled my hips, preventing me from moving around so much. "You're damn attitude is really beginning to annoy me more than that damn beansprout." Kanda's voice was low and dangerous, and it sent a coldness through me. Had I ever been this afraid before? Not in my two years of memories, no. But now? Yes. I was afraid. My eye wouldn't work, and I didn't know what was going to happen. I noticed he had a predatory look in his russet eyes. But they seemed as though they were hazed over..."Listen up, Linhagem." Kanda sneered, "I've put up with your bullshit, since the day you came to the Order. Don't try me."

"Get off me..." I weakly said, not liking how uncomfortable I was feeling. I knew I had to swallow my pride, but it's because of it, I never did. "GET—mmpf!" My eyes suddenly widened when his lips suddenly crashed onto mine. No, no, no, this couldn't be happening! This wasn't _right_! I started struggling more, before I felt my left arm change on instinct. I managed to angle my hand so that my nails would pierce through his shoulder. He flinched from the pain, and ended up on the other side of the room, has I had literally pinned him to the wall.

"Let me down, damn fox!" I must've been in a haze when he said that, because I blinked, and everything was suddenly clear. Or as clear as I thought it to be...

"Tell me what the hell was going on through your head first, JerKanda!" I demanded. "You're supposed to hate me! Why did you do that?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You nearly raped me!" I shouted back at him. "How do you not recall that?" Not to mention...that was actually my first kiss...as far as I knew anyway.

"Why would I even do that?"

"You...don't remember any of it?" I asked, my Innocence weapon still keeping him pinned to the wall. I walked forward, allowing my nails to shrink as I walked, though still not removing them from Kanda's shoulder. "You don't remember pinning me to that bed, sitting on top of me, and nearly raping me?"

"Why the hell would I sink so low as to do that?" He had a point...but it still didn't make any sense... "You fucking fell asleep the instant you got on the bed. Then you fucking started to struggle, as if you were being attacked. I was just trying to wake you up, you idiot."

"So...that also means you didn't steal my first kiss?" I asked more to myself then to him.

"Linhagem, what the hell are you talking about this time?"

"Nothing." I said, releasing Kanda, and deactivating my Innocence. "I'm going to sleep."

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

When I fell asleep, I realized that I was dreaming. I was aware of it, and I instantly knew this was but a continuation of a dream I had probably weeks ago...

_ A few days later I'm in London, but when I asked someone about a specific person, they said that the woman in question died four years ago in a carriage collision. Four years ago? But then who'd sent those letters? I knew something was wrong. Feeling afraid, I found myself running, leaving behind my belongings, and getting a strange sense that I wouldn't be needing them...It started raining, and just when I thought I'd found a place to stay, there were creatures surrounding me..._

_ They floated in the air, some had faces of anguish on them, while others were showing a sadistic glee as they saw my fear. But...something else came over me. A part of me that told me someone would save me if I started running. Not knowing what else to do, I did as bidden, and ran. Running in a skirt wasn't easy. The long fabric had since gotten soaked, making movement difficult. But stopping now would be dangerous. The ball-like creatures were catching up, and the next thing I knew I'd tripped, but not before seeing something destroying the monsters that nearly took my life._

_ Soon, all faded to black._

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

_ **...**_

_ Who are you?_

_ **…**_

_ Open my eyes? Well, I know I can open my left eye, but my right eye won't work._

_ **…**_

_ What? Of course I've tried! I'm not weak!_

_ **…**_

_ Wait, what?_

_ **…**_

_ I need to...open my eyes to both the light...and darkness?_

_ **…**_

_ What kind of bullshit are you pulling? I'm Richie Linhagem! Exorcist of the Black Order! I would be damned if I were afraid!_

_ **…**_

_ What? What do you mean I'm afraid of being vulnerable? Okay, that may be a little true..._

_ **…**_

_ Fine. I'll try. I don't know who you think you are, I swear to what ever 'god' there is, I'll kick your damn ass if you're lying to me._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I know Goz is supposed to be here, but I didn't want to...I like Goz, honestly I do, he's a pretty good Finder though much of a goof, but I didn't really want to include him in here...besides, we never got to see Richie's parasitic appetite...X3...though if she can actually eat more than Allen, is currently unknown to me right now...**

**To make it up to you, I'll post the next chapter for you guys to read either later today, or tormorrow. But for now, please R&R! Let me know what you think!~ Like it? Love it? Hate it? Hey, I gott know!  
><strong>


	11. Illusions

**Me: Hey!~ So...I'm so sorry about not keeping with my updates...  
><strong>

**Richie: What the hell were you doing, Hanashi?  
><strong>

**Lavi: I wonder myself. There are stories you seemed to have neglected.  
><strong>

**Me: Sorry! Jeez. Life caught up with me, I had so much to do, but I'll explain what happened at the A/N, I promise!  
><strong>

**Allen: -sighs- I'd say this chapter is rated 'T' do to our current bickering pair.  
><strong>

**Kanda: Che. She doesn't own D. Gray-man, just the story and Linhagem.  
><strong>

**Richie: And other OCs that come in! Hey, you get a good story out of it, right?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eleventh Chapter: Illusions<strong>_

When I finally came to, I didn't know where I was. But I did know that there was another presence with me. I opened my eye, and saw it was the old man from earlier. Noticing I was awake, he helped me remove the gag that was over my mouth.

"Okay, old man, you've got a lot of explaining to do." I told him, as he started to unbind my wrists.

"Yes, I know, and I'm sorry." He said, trying to work on the ropes to which were keeping my wrists bound behind my back, and by my ankles. "I didn't wish for harm to come to you or your friend, but my life is at stake for going against her wishes..."

"Someone's pulling the strings?" I asked, feeling his shaking hands trying to undo the knots. "Those Akuma attacks were a little too well organized to be prearranged by a level one, now that I think of it..." I let my train of thought trail off, as I began thinking these things through.

After a few minutes of fumbling with the knots I knew weren't coming undone anytime soon, the door had been roughly opened by none other than Kanda. I furrowed a brow when he stood in the door way, a little curious as to why he was even here. "So you're the one who's behind this."

"Wrong, JerKanda." I sighed, a little of my irritation visible. "He was trying to remove these ropes from me. Speaking of, make yourself useful for once, and get me out of this!"

"Che, you don't order me around, Linhagem." He said, unsheathing Mugen from its saya, and slashing at the bonds. The old man stumbled back, fearful for his life.

"And yet there you go, doing as I told you." I murmured. "How'd you even find me?" He gestured to some things on the ground, only to realize they were the jellybeans Sophia had given me.

"I take it you didn't leave that trail."

"Haven't you read Hansel and Gretel?" I ask rhetorically, "If you leave a trail of breadcrumbs the birds will eat them. Besides, I need every ounce of energy I can get. Though Jeryy's cooking is much better." I said with a sigh. Sure candy beans are fine, but too much is bad for anyone's health.

"Che. Damn fox."

"Rotten she-man."

"I'll tie you to that damn bed if you call me that again."

"I had no clue you were into bondage, JerKanda." I mocked.

"Listen up, Linhagem, either you learn your damn place or so help me, I'll _make_ you learn your place."

"Easy there. I'm not into S&M shit either."

"So, this is the witch's cabin then?" Kanda asked changing the subject.

"It seems so." I said, stretching my arms. "Frankly I don't know who brought me here. All I know was that I was dreaming, then I woke up here."

"Isn't you're cursed eye fixed?"

"It's still regenerating. But I think I'll be able to use it within the hour."

"How would you know that?"

"Você vai ganhar o olho do vidente novamente nesta hora." I recited. "That's what I was told in that dream. My 'sight' will come back to me within the hour."

"So you're useless until then."

"Harsh words, JerKanda." I sighed, making my way to the door. "If you guys are coming, please follow. I don't wanna stay here any longer than needed." That being said, I walked out the door, Kanda and Sophia's father right behind us. The instant I got outside I saw what Kanda meant by the trail of jellybeans. "That's a waste."

"You didn't leave the trail."

"I told you that, didn't I? Parasitic users need all the food sources they can get to be sure they can actually perform well in battle. I'm not complaining though, jellybeans aren't really my favorite foods. I got one that tasted like...actually I don't know what it was..." The instant I finished my statement, the old geezer with us started to act nervous.

"What are you two going to do now?" He asked us.

"Easy. We're going to figure out what's going on around here." I instantly answered.

"A-Actually, if you go straight down that path, you can leave the village...why don't you leave this village? I don't mind going with you so..."

"Why?" Kanda asked, more likely than not figuring the same thing I was. The old man dropped his cane, and waled towards us.

"Please...help me..." He started to beg, walking towards Kanda. His hands were held out as he grasped at the male's coat. "Please...th-there's a witch in this village...let's escape. Okay?"

"We refuse." Both Kanda and I bluntly stated.

"What?"

"I want to ask you something." Kanda continued. "Where's the witch?"

"When we were in that shed, it showed signs of someone living there up until quite recently." I pointed out. "Where's that person now?"

No answer.

"Why won't you answer?" Kanda demanded. "Don't tell me the witch is—"

A scream of terror as the old man suddenly ran from us.

"Now I'm really curious." I said a gleam in my eye. "Why would he run away like that?"

"You're as annoying as Daisya." Kanda muttered. "But this is as I suspected. The witch may be living in the village."

"Good to know we're thinking about the same then." No sooner did I say that, we heard the old man's screams coming from not too far off. Before long we took action. The scene we came across wasn't one I was unfamiliar with. A level one Akuma and I took notice that the man had been stabbed through his stomach. My Innocence activated, I sliced through the barrel of the Akuma's cannon, freeing the man, while Kanda managed to slice the Akuma with Mugen. Always the damn show-off.

"I'm sorry..." I was supporting the man.

"Sorry for what, old man?" I asked, "Hey! Hang in there, will ya?"

"I'm sorry...forgive me..." With that said, pentacles decorated his skin, until he grew darker in tone. An ashen gray. Before our eyes his body disintegrated into dust.

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

I was the one to make a makeshift grave for the elderly man. Kanda not really wanting a part of it. "May your soul find salvation. Rest in peace."

"You done now?"

"Yeah. Kanda, let's go. I think it's time for a little witch hunting."

"Right."

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

Not long after we made it to the village, my right eye started throbbing. "Damn it..." I muttered feeling the pulsation in my eye.

"What's wrong?"

"My eye...it's trying to tell me something." I looked up and saw Sophia standing there. My eye only increased in pain. I felt something trickle down my cheek. Placing my hand on the warm wet trail, I found out what it was. Even in the dim lighting, I knew this substance well. Blood. Why would my eye being crying blood?

"Welcome back. What happened?" She asked us. But there was something off about her voice. "I was worried, since you and my father were gone when I woke up."

"Funny story to that..."

"Sophia, I want to talk to you." Kanda stated, cutting me off.

"Yes?"

"You're father died." He stated, "He tried to escape from the village and got killed by an Akuma."

"Is that right?" I really didn't like the tone in her voice.

"Sophia," I spoke up, looking at the girl. "are you the witch?"

No answer.

"Then let me repeat that question." Kanda stated firmly. "You're the witch of this village, aren't you?" It was more of a statement rather than a question.

"No. I'm not." Sophia answered.

"Then who lived in the witch's shed up until now?" I asked this time.

"There's a legend of a witch in this village." Sophia started to explain. The pulsing in my right eye wasn't easy to forget about, as it made itself known more to me. I ignored it for now. "villagers have long given the role the "witch" to women who were eccentric and had no relatives."

"Role?" I probed, knowing that more information we got, the better we could figure out what was going on.

"Yes. In return for being provided with a minimum of food, clothing, and shelter, she is detested and feared by the villagers. In other words, she become the witch. If there is a witch, all the disasters and misfortunes in the village will go to her. Hence the village can stay peaceful. That was this village's "legend of the witch"."

"I see." I muttered. Already getting where this was going.

"However, a month ago, that old woman...the witch died."

"Died. She was old, so it's obvious how that can be a problem." I said, crossing my arms. Kanda sighed.

"This is a deep-rooted tradition." Kanda then stated. "The first witch dies. They need a replacement."

"Sounds right." I affirmed.

"That's right. Those religious villagers thought that they needed a witch, so they chose a new one. They chose Angela...my younger sister." At the mention of her little sister, the pain in my eye intestine tenfold, and I fell to the ground, clutching my eye.

"Tch...damn it..."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Y-Your sister...?" I said through the pain. Ignoring Kanda.

"Yes...my twin sister." Sophia confirmed. "But unlike me, she was poor in health." There was a pause before she continued her tale. "however, while I was working in Mitterwald...Angela was chosen to be the village witch. My father couldn't fight the decision made by the villagers. Angela, who was in poor health, was taken to the shed on the outskirts of the village...in that cold and dark shed with no companionship. Angela grew weak in no time. In less then ten days..."

"You died." I finished. My eye had finally calmed down. It showed me the past of Angela and Sophia. "You have Sophia's body, but my eye tells me you're really Angela. You and your sister became an Akuma to take revenge over the villagers for what they did to you."

"I take it your eye's working now." Kanda said, not making eye-contact with me.

"It is." I said just as I heard a strange whirring sound. Kanda noticed too, and turned to me.

"What the hell..." Judging by his reaction he was seeing what I was. It was the witch's shed. A girl that looked like Sophia was on the bed, clutching a harp coughing. Shortly after her coughing fit, the girl's breathing started slowing down. It wasn't long before she became completely still. She seemed to be sleeping, but Kanda and I could tell that she would never again open her eyes.

Time skipped, and we saw Sophia at the witches cabin. Seeing her little sister newly deceased. She cried over her loss...

"And then Sophia met the Millennium Earl." I said, snapping Kanda and I out of the flashback of Sophia and Angela's past.

"That's correct."

"You have willingly become an Akuma along side your sister. You bear two souls, rather than just one.

"I'm amazed you figured that out."

"It's not hard. Now that my eye works again, I can see your pasts. It's a tragic one. Despite that, I've seen pasts much worse than what you two had gone through. I can promise the both of you, you won't have much of a future."

"So you don't say."

"You and your sister were both victims in this village's quest to keep their stupid traditions alive. My eye let's me see the pasts and futures of any given individual. That is the power of my right eye. It's my curse."

"In your own way, you're much too nice for your good. I don't need your pity." The Akuma said, all the while the wind picked up around her as she started to change her form. "Because I was the one who called myself back from the dead. And, I sacrificed my life for myself. I killed myself and became myself again."

"It's just like I have said."

"Angela and Sofia were combined, and turned into Akuma." Kanda summarized. "And you turned the town into Akuma as well."

"That's right."

"Great, these villagers are all Akuma after all." I groaned, activating my arm, readying for battle. "You've brought the legend of the witch to life."

"Because in a way, I am a witch!"

"Is that all you have to say?" Kanda said, unsheathing Mugen.

"Yes. That's all." Sophia/Angela said. "Goodbye, Exorcists." With that she jumped out of the way of the level one Akuma, allowing them to ready their attacks on us.

"This is the witch's village." Sophia said from her perch on the church's window ledge. "And all who come from this village get killed by the witch, and no one can leave this village!"

"You better not become a burden, Linhagem."

"Please, as if I'm gonna let these assholes get the better of me." A quick vision passed before my eye, "Kanda! The first attack is 5 o'clock, no time to dodge!" I said the instant my eye showed me what was going to happen.

"Right." The instant the bullets started firing, he used Mugen to reflect and slice each of the Akuma bullets that were aimed at him. He then jumped to the offending Akuma, and attacked them.

"Like hell I'm letting you have all the fun." I muttered, as I went in for the kill of the one behind me. Blood splattered, covering me in the oily gore of the defeated Akuma. It didn't take long before we managed to destroy all the level ones.

"Innocence, invoke. First Illusion: Netherworld Insects!" I've seen this move plenty of times in the past, but every time I saw it, I could never help but be amazed by the power the first illusion had. It was powerful, and it seemed to grow more so every time I'd seen it.

"Hmpf. Such a showoff." I muttered. At some point during the battle, he lost the tie that kept his hair in the high ponytail he always wore.

"There was something I forgot to tell you earlier." Kanda said, direction his words to the girl. "When you're father died, he said: 'I'm sorry. Please forgive me.'"

"I see."

"The villager I've defeated before also said that. Right before he died. Why do you think they were apologizing to?"

"Who knows? I don't care."

"Do you care about it?"

"I don't care either."

"And what about you?" The question was directed at me.

"I don't." I simply answered.

"I'm glad the three of us agree then." Once she said that, Sophia jumped into the sky, transforming into her Akuma form.

"You must've killed many people."

"I'll continue to kill."

"Not for much longer!" I said, cutting in with Kanda's fight. The form of Sophia's Akuma form wasn't something I could easily describe. She seemed to have a a kind of helmet tat did nothing to cover her now malformed face. She stood probably a little taller than Kanda. "Got'cha."

"Hmf. You sure?" Before I could retort, a purple light surrounded both me and Kanda. I closed my eyes, but when I opened them...

I was standing in a place that I had always seen in my dreams. It was some sort of port. Probably in Portugal, being that's where it's been deducted I've come from. The space had that familiar yet foreign feel to it. Like it was home, but at the same time it was not. Suddenly the scene started to darken, and be pulled away, as I stayed put. My eyes widened in fear realizing that the only possible memory was slipping from my grasps...I couldn't risk losing that...a clue that could be a key to my past. I couldn't lose it...because I couldn't. All traces of fear soon disappeared, and I opened my eyes. "You'll have to do better than that." The instant I had gotten out of the trance, my Innocence, to which had previously been deactivated, was now invoked once more. " Lança anjo!" I said the same instance Mugen was activated too. We hit the Akuma dead on.

"Why?" The Akuma asked of us. I withdrew my nails from her chest and watched as they returned to normal length. Or as normal as they were when my arm was activated.

"You read your opponent's memory." I stated. "You show the desires and attachments as a dream in order to confuse them."

"You both were able to stay calm after seeing that?"

"What you were able to read was just the surface of my desire." Kanda stated, "My desire isn't something that can ever be granted by anyone."

"It goes double for me." I said my voice low and dangerous.

"So, you both have a darkness within you, for which I cannot understand." She coughed up blood after saying that. "I'm a witch. But that young lad is crying over me."

"What?" I asked, how could I be crying when no tears fell from my eyes.

"They are not tears which you can see. But they are wasted on me."

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

The following morning, we found ourselves in front of the witch's shed for the final time. "At least we managed to do deal with that Akuma problem." I sighed, staring the lake with the lotus in it.

"Linhagem. Were you really sobbing for an Akuma?"

"Bringing that up now? No. I wasn't, but I did think the situation was sad. Angela and Sophia were victims in all this. Their village wanted to keep their traditions alive, and well? Just look what happened in the end."

"Che."

"When was the last time we had a conversation without going at each other's throats, anyway?"

"This is probably the first time."

"It's...nice. We should try to do something like this some time." I said getting up. "Well, we need to find General Tiedoll." Kanda sighed in annoyance, but followed my lead.

"Let's just hurry up and find him." He muttered.

"Aw, c'mon, he'll be enthralled to see you again, _Yu_." I said with a cocky grin. After that I ran for my life. Laughing all the while. Sure, I'd have to deal with Mugen if I stopped, but the sooner we left, the sooner we could meet up with Daisya, and the sooner we could find General Tiedoll.

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

"Well, well, well, if it isn't two of my favorite people." It was about the end of the day when Kanda and I finally made it to our destination. We were in a cavern meeting a young man who was spinning a doorbell on his finger. "It's been a while, Kanda, Richie."

"C'mon, it's only been thirteen months." I said. Flicking him on the forehead. I chuckled at his pain, but with a smile, greeted him. "Nice to see you again, Daisya."

"Can't say the same for me though...you've grown up since last time, Richie."

"And you're more annoying." Kanda deadpanned. Daisya Barry was one of Tiedoll's other students just like Kanda and myself. His brown hair was covered by the hood of his joker-like Exorcist cloak. He was the second oldest, like Kanda was second youngest.

"Y'know, you two took your sweet time getting here." Daisya taunted, "I thought I'd be waiting for a while."

"We had to take a detour." I shrugged. "There was an obstacle in the way, but we took care of it no problems. Isn't that right, JerKanda?"

"Hmpf. When do we leave to find the General?"

"We can leave tomorrow. We're heading towards Barcelona." Daisya stated, tossing the bell, and catching it in his grasp.

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

While Daisya and Kanda were in their rooms, I was in mine, looking at myself in the mirror. I hadn't gotten a chance to see how different my eye was now, since it seemed to have evolved. "Like an Akuma would." I said out loud. "Does Innocence...evolve like the Akuma do?" Sighing, I decided to activate my right eye.

I looked in the mirror and studied the new curse of my Innocence. In front of my eye was now a rounded monocle, to which had grooves evenly spaced around it. There was an ancient symbol in each space, to which I was sure I'd seen somewhere before. It didn't take me long to remember. Although the markings were backwards in the reflection I could tell that these were in Greek. The one of the languages I knew nothing about. They were ancient symbols, and I was pretty sure Bookman would be able to read them. I would have to show him them whenever I had the chance.

I yawned, knowing that if I don't get to sleep now, Kanda and Daisya would probably leave me behind. I deactivated my eye, and flopped down on the bed, allowing sleep to take me to the realm of dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>So...you're wondering why I didn't update on time? Well...as I said life caught up with me. -shrugs- Also, being I won't be able to keep up with my previous schedule of updating anything anymore I'll just update whenever I get a chapter written and looked over. This is probably going to go with all my awesome stories...plus I'm a full time college student now. (I was a part-time student before)<br>**

**Well, was it worth the wait? Love it? Hate it? Lote it? Please, please, please R&R! :D Free cookies for those who do!~ And maybe one of the characters will give you the cookie!~ (Well...Allen might eat it, and Kanda will probably murder me for making him do that...)  
><strong>


	12. Searching for Froi Tiedoll

**Hanashi: -waves nervously- Uh...hey everyone!~ **

**Richie: What. The. HELL took you so long?  
><strong>

**Hanashi: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Ri-chan don't kill me!  
><strong>

**Kanda: Che. You find so much time to work on that other fic, and you forget about this one. Pathetic.  
><strong>

**Hanashi: -sighs- I'm a worthless piece of shit who has no rights to owning D. Gray-man. I am not worthy...though I do own Richie and Escuro!  
><strong>

**Richie: Going a little overboard, but fine. For the most part, this chapter is rated K+...there's not much going on in this chapter.  
><strong>

**Kanda: Just shut up and let these idiots read.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twelfth Chapter: Searching for Froi Tiedoll<strong>_

We were walking along the coast of some shore, heading for Barcelona. Daisya was leading the way, paces ahead of us, while Kanda and I stayed back.

"What a beautiful day." Daisya suddenly said stopping in his tracks. "Perfect for a swim, don't you think? You wanna join me?" I sighed at his stupidity. The question was mostly directed at me.

"Dai, believe me when I say I'll never set foot near the water for as long as I live."

"You're still sore about what happened on that mission? It wasn't that bad."

"I nearly got eaten by an over-sized fish!" I argued. "Thanks for that by the way, JerKanda!"

"It was you're own fault for constantly annoying me."

"Bastard, you knew that damn fish was there!"

"Master Linhagem, it wasn't a fish, it was a whale. They don't eat people, and they're mammals." Our Finder sighed. "By the way, we have no time for swimming, there are large hordes of Akuma heading towards Barcelona right now as we speak." I watched Daisya's face change into a playful grin.

"I know," He chuckled. "But a guy can dream, can't he?"

"Please. You just want to get a glimpse at me, Dai." I said rolling my eyes. "You're a pervert."

"So harsh, Richie." Daisya sighed. "Do I have a shot?"

"No. I keep telling you, I love you, but more like how I would a brother."

"Can't say I don't try." Daisya said shrugging.

"With all do respect," Our Finder spoke up, "we don't have time to waste if we're searching for General Tiedoll before the Akuma. You three were trained by him, weren't you?"

"That's right." Kanda confirmed.

"More or less..." Was Daisya's answer. "The three of us did a lot of training with Tiedoll when he was on assignment for the Order, isn't that right?"

"Of course we were." I confirmed. "General Tiedoll's the one who became somewhat of my father figure...especially because I never knew who my father was, or if he's even alive." Without my consent my eye acted up. "Get out of here." I ordered the Finder.

"Pardon?" Kanda merely handed the Finder his suit case, me doing the same.

"You're in the way." Kanda said none too nicely. Drawing Mugen from its sheath.

"Olho Previsão, activate. Vislumbrar futuro." The strange monocle-like peace materialized before my eye, showing me what was yet to happen through the glass-like material. "Unless you want to be shot at by the Akuma behind you, I suggest you hide." I said, my arm activating.

"There are so many..." The Finder said in despair.

"They're coming from all around." Kanda said. "Get ready."

"Don't have to tell me twice." I said, my nails extending.

"Heh, just the way I like it." Daisya said, already getting into the swing of battle.

"Mugen, unsheathe." Kanda said gliding his middle and index fingers from the base of his blade to the tip.

"Hey, y'know what? This reminds me..." Daisya began saying, jumping high to avoid an Akuma's oncoming attack, "It's exactly the same as when I first met General Tiedoll!"

"Save the story for another day, Dai!" I called back, "We need to destroy these stupid Akuma first!"

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

With the three of us, it didn't take as long to destroy all the Akuma. "Damn," I muttered. "That was a lot more than I thought it was."

"Are the three of you alright?" The Finder asked us.

"Hmm, I'd say this is proof that more Akuma are heading to Barcelona." Daisya said.

"We're fine." I answered. "But Dai's right. We have to hurry."

"Seems like the Order is sending us all out to certain death once again. But I guess that's the life of an Exorcist."

"You act like you're having the time of your life." Kanda deadpanned.

"So long as I don't get bored, I'm a rather happy man."

"We both know how he gets when he's bored. He's just as bad as Lavi." I muttered.

"I resent that! Ever since I became an Exorcist, bored has been something I've never been. I've been pretty lively if I do say so myself."

"Because shoving jelly in my shampoo bottle is so funny." I said with sarcasm. "How the hell do you even do that without my eye seeing that?"

"It was a last minute decision So you're eye couldn't figure out what I was up to."

"You're incredible." I said shaking my head, feeling a migraine coming on.

"Let's go." Kanda interrupted. He left a little ahead of us, the Finder in tow. I sighed, and followed suit. Catching up with them, with Daisya following from behind.

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

It was a couple of days later where the three of us were now in a mountainous terrain. But we weren't here for sightseeing. In fact we had just come across the dusty remains of a Finder stationed here. "Damn," I muttered.

"Akuma, huh?" Kanda said, while Daisya and I examined what was once a comrade.

"Seems they passed by here this morning." Daisya said, examining something that looked like a cog. "Which means we have to pick up the pace if we want to catch up to them." We had parted ways with our previous Finder, to continue on to Barcelona.

"Get down!" Kanda ordered us, and crushing Daisya against the ground, hurting him in the process.

"OW! OW! OW! What the hell are you doing?!" He asked him. I crawled over the edge to see what Kanda sensed. My eye didn't sense any danger, so what was it?

"SH!" I said over my shoulder. "It's coming from the shore over there." I said, noticing what Kanda was.

"Let's go." He said, leading Dai and myself.

"On it." I said at the same Daisya said "Right." The three of us made our way through the rocky terrain, heading towards a body of water. A beach, in fact. Sitting at the edge of where grass met sand was a man wearing a coat that proved he was what we were. An Exorcist. Noise Marie, the one we were meeting up with.

"Is that you? Kanda? Daisya? Richelle?"

"Oh, it's you." Kanda said in the same bored tone.

"Ah, here I was worrying what was taking you so long." Daisya was either joking around, or being stupid. "I should've known you were slacking off somewhere I said we wouldn't rest until we found you-"

"Daisya," Marie said, "shut up."

"Hey big guy." I said. My normal greeting to the elder man. He was dark skinned, and his only tress of hair was tied in a topknot on his head. He didn't look at us when he asked if we were who we were, but it wouldn't have made a difference. Although it doesn't often seem so, Marie was actually blind, losing his sight a few years ago when he was attacked by Akuma. That's what he told me.

"What do you hear?" Kanda inquired.

"A hundred. Two hundred. There are more than I can count, and I can count pretty high." He answered, "But there's a lot of them, miles ahead of us. They'll probably make it to Barcelona by nightfall."

"WHOA! There's no way we'll make it by nightfall, I don't care how fast we run!"

"Damn it Dai, SHUT UP!" I scolded. Peeved at his idiocy.

"How about the General?" Kanda questioned further.

"It's hard to say...hold on, I think he's near there too."

"Then damn it, let's go!" I pulled him by the cloak, and led the way to the opposite direction. "Richie, what the hell?"

"Weren't you the one who said we wouldn't make it there by nightfall?" I questioned. "There might be a boat near the water. We'll take that." I remembered that I had saw one from where we were perched, and sure enough as we made our way through the grassy shore, we found the boat.

It was a small steam boat, that in my opinion might've seen better days. The smoke pipe stood near the bow, the wheel to make it move just behind it. It wasn't anything interesting, if you wanted to wrap it all up in a nutshell.

"I almost forgot we could get there by sea." Daisya said, while the lot of us headed for the water-way transportation. "Way to go." I rolled my eyes, and got on the boat with Marie and Kanda, not paying attention if Dai was with us.

"Let's get going." Marie said, taking the wheel.

"Right."

"Ready when you are, big guy." I said. The boat took off not waiting for anyone. Especially not a certain guy named Daisya Barry who was currently shouting at us to wait up. He'd make to the boat anyway, this I knew as he jumped from where he was running to the speeding steam boat.

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

"Linhagem. Tell us what's going on in Barcelona." Kanda ordered me while we were still on the boat.

"There's too much going on at once, JerKanda. If you want the gist of it, the Finders are doing what they can to keep as many lives safe as they are able." My eye was activated since we left our makeshift port.

"Hey, Marie, can this thing go any faster?" Daisya asked.

"You will have to be patient, Daisya." Marie said.

"Hey, we'll get there when when get there." I added. "That'll be in a little while. Why don't you do something to pass the—" My words were cut off when I was suddenly shown a vision of several Akuma heading our way. "Kanda, Daisya, ready for a little warm-up?"

"There's something I can look forward to! Charity Bell, let's go!"

"Dai, four o'clock! Kanda at twelve!" I figured this was a good time to test the full abilities of my eye. "Marie! Go right! The Akuma's gonna capsize us if you don't!"

"Understood." I quickly activated my arm, nails extending, and piercing the Akuma right in the center.

"Alright you bastard, I think it's about time you go to sleep!" I said, slicing the level one from the inside out. I retracted my nails before it exploded. "Hmpf. Marie, speed it up, it seems like this is going to be a bumpy ride."

"We'll need you and your eye if we wish to make it to Barcelona." Daisya said.

"As far as I can tell, we're good until we get there..." _But I have a bad feeling about something though...I can't figure out what it is..._Whatever that feeling might be, I new instantly that it couldn't be anything good.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, again, I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry I hadn't updated this story in so long...the truth is...I actually have just finished the fifteenth chapter...and I started thinking, "Hey, what chapter did I leave you guys off on again?" So when I check I'm like..."ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" (=.=) So again, I humbly apologize for my lack of updates for this story.<br>**

**That being said, I hope I still have people reading this, and if you are, or if you're a brand new reader, please leave a review, favorite, follow, whatever your hearts decide. Just let me know!~  
><strong>


	13. Silent Coffins

**Hanashi: -waves- Hey there!~ To celebrate the world not ending on .'12, I thought I'd post this chapter!~  
><strong>

**Richie: Some how, I was expecting you to update something...more cheerful?  
><strong>

**Hanashi: Meh.  
><strong>

**Kanda: Che. Thankfully this moron doesn't Own D. Gray-man. I don't even want to think of what would happen if she did.  
><strong>

**Richie: This chapter is rated K+, there is minor swearing, and also a character death.  
><strong>

**Hanashi: Oh, and for the record, Ri-chan is my OC, and I own her and her Golem, Escuro. Happy reading!~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thirteenth Chapter: Silent Coffins<strong>_

Sometimes, not even seeing things beforehand can prepare me for the horrors of war. "Marie, turn left!" I shouted, "Akuma ambush!"

"Got it." Marie said, steering the direction I told him to.

"Kanda, at seven! Dai, at two! I'll take the one at three!" The boys nodded, and went into action, they were all level twos, but they weren't too much of a big deal. "Damn it, these guys aren't letting down any time soon...Marie, slow down! Kanda, go for it!" This battle wasn't easy. I was using my eye more than normal, the same could be said with my arm. We all have been fighting these Akuma since we left the rocky shores. Fighting with little to no rest was doing me no good. It takes a lot of energy to keep my weapon functional. Energy I knew I was running out of.

"Damn it, Richie, watch your back!" Daisya shouted, kicking Charity Bell into a level one that had almost gotten the jump on me. "We can take care of ourselves, Richie. You need to rest."

"I can't, Dai." I said, my eye deactivating. "We're sitting ducks without my eye."

"True. But you need to rest. Marie can use his hearing to pinpoint the Akuma and if they're near us for an attack. Let your big brothers take care of this."

"But—!"

"Shut up and rest, damn fox." Kanda said none too nicely. "We need you in top condition when we get to Barcelona."

"There's also food. You should replenish your strength. You use up more energy then the rest of us." Marie added.

"Fine." I said, deactivating my arm. He had a point. Parasitic users will use up a lot of energy. I wasn't an exception, and obviously the same was for Allen.

By the time I had finished with my thoughts, I found myself below deck, putting together the fuel I needed for the battle ahead. There was enough food here to feed a class of starving children, and their teacher. But that was about the amount needed to keep me full for a while. Hey, eat a lot and not get fat. Every girl's dream.

About half way through my meal, I started feeling an itchy sensation on my arm. Taking my coat off, I inspected the strange flesh of the appendage. Nothing _seemed_ wrong...but it still had me a little worried. The skin was still rough and vein-y, the nails on each digit dark red and blunt. I investigated further, and shrugged it off. It was probably nothing.

"Hey! Linhagem, get your damn ass up here!" Kanda called from above. "We're here." I finished up what I could, grabbed my coat, and ran up the small amount of stair, my boots stomping on the wooden floor when I made it to the deck again.

"That is a shitload of Akuma." I heard Daisya say. "But I'm game to get rid of them all. Hey, Richie, wanna do a little friendly competition?"

"Go on." I said, interested in what Dai had in mind.

"Glad to have gotten your attention, Miss Linhagem." From the corner of my left eye I was pretty sure I saw Kanda massaging his temples out of aggravation. "Now, when you lose, you will have to admit your defeat, and try one date with yours truly."

"Hmm, and when _you_ lose," I said, a devious smirk on my face, "you not only will have to admit your defeat, but you will do what I tell you no complaints for a whole month...and you don't get to date me."

"May I ask what either of you two will gain if you win?" Marie asked, keeping his blind eyes ahead. I vaguely wondered why he was the one driving.

At that question, Daisya's smirk widened, "glad someone asked. Winner will get full bragging rights for being the best of the two."

"You're on, soccer boy." I said, holding out my hand to seal the deal.

"Glad to hear that, Richelle." Daisya said sealing the deal with a hand shake.

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

"Damn it..." I breathed, hidden within the darkness of my hiding spot. "This is a lot more than what I had originally thought."

"What the hell gave you that idea, damn fox?" Kanda's voice came through Escuro, who was flying near my head, I could feel the small wind gusts from how he flapped his bat wings. "Where are you all, anyway?"

"Nice to know you care, jerk." I muttered.

"Hey...wh..." I blinked a few times, it was Daisya's voice, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Neither did Marie nor Kanda.

"Huh? What did you say?" I heard Marie's voice.

"Dai, what's up with your damn Golem?" I asked. Only to hear laughter.

"By t...uma...chie?"

"How many Akuma? You're asking at a time like this?" I asked after deciphering what he meant, which took a while. "I managed about fifty."

"...mn. How do...ou...get mo...me?" By the sound of the complaining in his voice, I assumed I got more than him. I smirked at that fact.

"Talent." I finally answered.

"Richelle, how is it you can figure out what he's saying?" Marie asked through the Golem.

"Che. I can't make heads or tails with what that idiot's saying." Kanda's voice muttered.

"I understand you just fine." I taunted.

"I will run you through with Mugen, damn fox!" He all but screamed through the device.

"...ow, now...n't go...hur...her."

"You're sound quality sucks, Daisya." Marie stated point blank, probably after getting annoyed with trying to figure out what he was trying to say through his Golem.

"Well, my soun...quality hasn't...ing we...lately." Daisya admitted.

"You should ask Komui to get that fixed for you." I stated bluntly. "Seriously, it's amazing I know what you're saying."

"...ou just know...well."

"Where are you guys right now?" Kanda's voice asked. I took a quick glance around my surroundings. It was out of the way, and I couldn't see too many Akuma around as of late. I knew I was in an alley somewhere...

"...out three kilom...from tha...ange tower?" Daisya's answer came. Strange tower? I looked for what I believed he meant, soon finding it.

"I'm about five kilometers west of it." Marie's voice said.

"I think I'm actually two kilometers north." I said after figuring out the math from where I was to the tower Daisya pointed out.

"I'm south of it." Kanda confirmed his place.

"...oks it...be a...long night."

"I can hear the noises of Akuma here and there...it appears we've set foot upon their gathering place." Marie explained to us.

"I can see more than I can count." I confirmed, the strange monocle over my right eye making a soft hum. It seemed that it was the screen on it allowed me to see things more clear than how I used to see them.

"Let's regroup." Kanda's voice sounded after a moment of silence. "If we're within a ten kilometer radius, we should be able to use our Golems to find each other's locations."

"Then, R...Kanda and...meet up...where you are, Marie."

"When?" Marie inquired.

"At daybreak." Kanda's voice answered.

"Understood, JerKanda." I said, activating my arm again. "For now, let's deal with our unwanted guests." My nails pierced through the first Akuma to try and attack me.

"Always getting into trouble." I heard Marie's voice say, before we all disconnected.

"So," I said, glaring up at the countless Akuma before me. "Who wants to be first?"

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

"Lança anjo!" I called out piercing through two level ones and a level two behind them. I retracted the attack, moments before the Akuma could explode. When I managed to destroy the Akuma in my area, I decided to check up on the others.

"...so fun..." I heard an unfamiliar voice say through the Golem's frequency.

"Dai?" I asked, as a feeling of discomfort settled in the pit of my stomach.

"What did you say?" Marie's voice spoke through this time. "Daisya?"

"Kanda, Marie, can either of you get through to Dai?" The only thread of hope I had left was them being able to try and contact Daisya. When neither of them said a word my bad feeling only worsened. "Escuro, lead me to Dai's Golem."

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

Morning broke at last when we found Daisya. I was first to arrive, falling to my knees staring at the lifeless man hanging upside-down on a light fixture. Chains were tied around his ankles, and to each of his wrists, preventing his arms from hanging towards the earth below. His Golem flew around its master's corpse, almost like it was trying to call back Dai's soul from the dead. Warmth started falling down my cheeks, but I didn't realize they were tears, until I felt someone else wipe them away. I looked over shoulder to see it was Marie.

"It's Daisya's Golem." He stated. There was a sadness in his voice, pain.

"Uh-huh." I choked back a sob. Behind Marie I could see Kanda. Though his bangs hid his eyes, it was easy to see that there was sorrow written on his face. I knew that he cared for Dai. Marie and I did too. "What do we do now?"

"We'll take his body down, and leave the rest to the Finders here." Kanda said, not making eye contact with any of us. "The best we can do is send him back to the Order. We still need to find General Tiedoll."

"Yeah." I said brokenly. "Just let me say goodbye one last time."

"You're too damn soft."

I ignored him, and used my Innocence to destroy the chains that held Daisya's lifeless body. Marie caught him, and gently laid him down on the floor, like he would handle an antique worn from the years. I clasped my hands together, and prayed to the god I didn't even believe in. "May you rest in peace, Daisya."

"Are you okay, Richelle?" Marie asked, as I saw the Finders surrounding us, sending a couple to collect Dai's body.

"I'm fine." I lied. Marie knew it too, but said nothing.

"Let's get going. The sooner we find Tiedoll the sooner we can get on with our mission."

"Right." Marie and I said.

* * *

><p><strong>(TwT) RIP Daisya Barry...you were one of my favorite characters...-sniffle- Well, maybe I could've updated something a little more cheery...but there's really nothing we can do about that...I might post the next chapter later today...or I might post from another story. We'll see on my mood :P<strong>

**Well, you guys know the drill! Leave a reivew and let me know what you think!~ :DDD  
><strong>


	14. The Strange Mansion

**Hanashi: Longest. Chapter. Ever. And I had no clue I even finished this chapter!  
><strong>

**Richie: How long is this chapter, exactly?**

**Hanashi: Word count is 6,908.**

**Kanda: If it were done, then why the hell did you take too damn long?**

**Hanashi: I blame distractions. So, D. Gray-man isn't mine to own, because last I checked I'm not Katsura Hoshino!**

**Richie: If anything, she only owns me and my Golem, Escuro. Plus the points in the story not in the orignal DGM story. -shrugs-**

**Kanda: If she had to rate this chapter, it'd be rated either K+ or T.**

**Hanashi: Sounds 'bout right. Hope you enjoy the extra long chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fourteenth Chapter: The Strange Mansion<strong>_

A few days of traveling, and I never really thought of it before. But now that I was, I found myself to be highly irritated for not realizing this important fact before. "I can't see who killed Daisya!" I shouted frustrated beyond belief.

"What are you complaining about, damn fox?" Kanda asked pissed that I broke the silence.

"Just as I said. I tried looking into the past to see who murdered Dai, but every time I do, I see nothing more than a shadow-like figure. I can't see the person himself."

The two men looked at me disbelief on their faces, though I could tell Kanda hadn't meant to show any. "How can you not see the one who had taken Daisya's life?" Marie asked, curiosity clear in the question.

I could only sigh. "I don't know." It was going to bother me for a while, and we all knew this. But nonetheless we had to continue with our mission. For the time being, I forcefully put it to the back of mind, and our caravan of three continued on.

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

I wasn't really sure where we were, but after searching for a while we had finally come across the man we were seeking all this time. Froi Tiedoll was exactly how I saw him from after I first met him. Back then, he was the only general who was actually in the Order upon my arrival, and by default, I became one of his pupils. I only trained six months with him, before I was able go on my own, and he treated me like I was his own daughter...needless to say I had somehow gotten into the habit of acknowledging him as my father figure, being I had no recollection of my real father.

"General." Marie called out to the man, who turned to face the newcomers upon being called. His face seemed to have brightened when his eyes landed on us.

"Oh, long time no see." He said. He scanned the three of us, and I knew he was wondering where Daisya was. I clutched at my arm, and looked to the ground, feeling like I would cry again.

"There's bad news, papa Tiedoll..." I stated, Tiedoll looked to me, seeming to feel the heavy atmosphere.

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

Kanda was the one who delivered the news to our master. Being blunt had advantages, but in times like this, I had to wonder. The ruins around us seemed to be affected as well, sending out their own cries as the wind blew through holes that were in the walls of each once proud building. Though I doubt that was heard with the way Tiedoll was crying upon hearing of Daisya's death.

"I see..." He managed through choked sobs, "So Daisya is dead. It's...it's so sad. That kid...always loved to pull pranks on me, using his Charity Bell to break my glasses...he was such a good kid too."

"His body was shipped to headquarters yesterday." Marie spoke up.

"His Charity Bell was taken as well." Kanda added, though in his usual monotone. Having nothing to say, I only nodded as confirmation. I didn't want to risk crying this time. "General Tiedoll, I humbly request that you return with us."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but Daisya's hometown was Bodrum, wasn't it?" I cocked my head to the side, not quit knowing what he meant.

"It is." Marie said, just as confused as I was.

"What's he doing?" I whispered to Marie.

"Judging by the sounds I would assume he is drawing, Richelle." He answered me.

"That's just like him." I sighed, a smile on my face.

"It's a beautiful sea town..." Tiedoll said, as he continued drawing the town Daisya had come from. Out of habit, I walked over to him to watch him draw. Admiring each of the strokes he used for the different lines to create the town the man I've looked to as a brother had come from.

"General," Kanda spoke up after a while, obviously wanting nothing more than to get a move on. "The enemy is targeting you and the Innocence you possess." Our General ignored Kanda's words, continuing on his sketch.

A few moments later, he stood up, looking to the skies, "This is just an illustration of the memories I have of this place, so I think it may be a little different." He said to no one in particular, while reaching into his coat's pocket, pulling out a box of matches. "Daisya, I'm sorry if it is just a drawing, but I'm sending your hometown to you. May you somehow rest in peace." With those words said, we watched in silence as Tiedoll lit the match, and set fire to the drawing, letting the wind carry the ashes as if they would be taken to heaven itself.

The picture wasn't quite halfway gone before I spoke up, "Papa, we should head back to the Order." Behind me, I heard Kanda clucking his tongue at me.

"I can't go back." Tiedoll answered after being silent for a moment. "We're in the middle of a war now. I will live up to my responsibilities to as a General, and moreover...I need to find new Exorcists." By the time his small speech was through, the winds had taken away the ashes of Daisya's home to him. "If God hasn't abandoned us, He will yet again send us new disciples."

"I knew you would say that." I chuckled. I looked to either side of me seeing Kanda's and Marie's faces. They both seemed to have thought the same thing I had.

"General Tiedoll," The three of us said in unison, "Allow us to accompany you."

I felt a small urge to laugh when Tiedoll turned to us, the tears of joy on his face knowing that his three remaining pupils would be accompanying him.

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

In my eyes, Froi Tiedoll was father I never knew but wished to meet. Despite my attitude, he always made it a point to treat me as if I really was his own daughter. Teaching me new things, and even allowing me to learn how to draw the places I've been, and people I've met. People were easy for me to draw, but the scenery? Usually turned out to look like someone threw up all over the canvas. Speaking of scenery...

"Ah!" Tiedoll's attention suddenly reverted to somewhere else, and I turned to see what had caught his eye. I blinked a few times making sure that what I was seeing wasn't a dream. When I was positive it wasn't, I examined the scene with awe-filled eyes. Below us, there was a gentle flowing river to which led out into a mountainous skyline. On either side of the water was one forested area, an a rocky terrain supporting lush greenery. The sky was so blue, barely any clouds to taint the vast and endless body. I had to admit, it was almost like a painting itself. "How beautiful." Tiedoll soon said, taking a blank canvas and beginning to draw the dream-like scenery before him.

Absorbed in watching my mentor drawing, I nearly jumped upon hearing Kanda call out for the General. "General."

"What is it?" Tiedoll asked, not ceasing with his art.

"We don't have time for that." Came the samurai's reply.

"Lighten up, JerKanda." I said, rolling my eyes. "Can't you even try to stop and smell the roses everyone once in a while?" Tiedoll suddenly held up the charcoal crayon he was using in Kanda's face, making the latter jump back a little.

"I may never visit this place again in my life." He said, the charcoal still in the long-haired teen's face. "Now's the only time that I can draw a picture of this scenery." When he finished speaking, he recalled his utensil, and continued drawing the scene before him.

"You can't really argue." I sighed. "Even for us there's no telling if we will get another chance to see something like this. Maybe you should take his words to heart?"

"Che. As if, damn fox."

Tiedoll smiled to me, ruffling my hair...the one thing I wasn't too fond of. Probably pouting, I removed his hand from my hair, looking down to the river seeing that it looked like a rat's nest now. I sighed, fixing it best I could. He then turned his attention back to Kanda. "I'll finish it quickly, okay?" It seemed he meant what he said, but soon after he said it, something else caught his eye. "Ah! It seems I can get a good view o the scenery from there, too!"

I quirked a brow watching the General race towards the opposite end of the bridge, heading towards the spot he discovered. "Che."

"Oh boy..." I sighed.

"Might as well give up. That's just how Master is." Marie told him.

"At this point, I think it's understated." I added on, scratching behind my head.

"I know." Muttered the sword-wielder. Marie shrugged, knowing that the younger male would have to bear with it.

"Ah! Well, well, this place already has a visitor." We heard Tiedoll say. Marie and I walked over to see what eldest in our group was talking about, Kanda not far behind us. What we saw was a man who may have been in his late thirties, wearing a hat normally used when fishing, a button down collared shirt, overalls, and half-framed squared glasses, who like our General, had an interest in drawing the scene nature created.

"Hm? Oh, hello there."

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

We soon found ourselves on the road again, this time traveling via hay ride. I was certain I had straw in places it shouldn't be. The man who was driving minded his own business, though I doubt any of us really cared much for him at the moment. I watched lazily as the country side started to pass us slowly by, while everyone else was doing whatever they were doing.

"Yeah, these are quite good sketches." I hear Tiedoll say, suddenly making my attention go to him and the man we met earlier.

"Thank you very much." He said, I could see he was slightly embarrassed by the complement.

"There are many sketches of buildings."

"Yeah. I'm studying architecture at a university in Prague."

"I see, then that's your actual profession, huh? Uh..."

"Come to think of it," I spoke up, what's you're name, anyway?" The man turned his attention to me, seeming startled by my question.

"It was rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Alphonse Clouse."

"I'm Froi Tiedoll." The General replied back, taking Alphonse's hand and shaking it. "And these are my fun travel companions, Kanda, Marie, and Richelle."

"Richelle?"

"Richie." I corrected him. "I go by Richie."

"So you're a girl."

"Since I was born." Shouldn't I be used to this by now?

The man held out his hand to Kanda to shake in greeting, "Nice to meet you." He said. I sighed as Kanda just glared at the hand, as though it were an Akuma. He closed his eyes, deciding on ignoring the newcomer.

"I'm sorry. He's just shy, please forgive his attitude." Tiedoll explained. I just rolled my eyes.

"Just ignore him." I said. "He's always like that."

"Okay..." From the corner of my eye I could tell the said 'shy guy' wasn't quite amused with Tiedoll's comment. Then again, the fact he did another of his infamous 'che's' was probably an obvious factor.

A little more time passed us by, and Tiedoll continued conversing with Alphonse. "You said you came from Prague?" He asked, "Am I right that you came to these mountains to see Jan's Mansion?"

"Yes! You know about it?"

"I've heard rumors about it at least."

"What's 'Jan's mansion'?" Both Marie and I asked at once. Personally, I was honestly curious...and in need of something to distract me from getting bored. Clouse looked to Marie and me, eager to explain.

"There used to be a kind odd man named Jan Novark." He began, whilst taking something out of his messenger bag. "Living in the village ahead of here." He held out a book, showing us...or me, being Marie was blind. "Jan owned a general shop. His shop was crowded with many customers every day. However, one day, he closed up his shop. He started building a house by investing all his assets, and he built it with his own hands. All the villagers thought that he'd get bored of it and quit eventually. But he never did. He constantly kept working on it, in order to complete his very own dream house. After a grand total of forty years, he had accomplished in finishing his house."

"So that's Jan's mansion." I said, "Impressive."

"I read this book as a child and was inspired to become and architect." The man continued. "And I've wanted to one day see the mansion Jan built with my own eyes."

"Stupid." Kanda stated bluntly. I was rather surprised he was even listening.

"Oh? You were listening to his story." Tiedoll said, turning to one thought to be ignoring everyone. I chuckled lightly when I saw the small instance where he lost his composure.

"Something wrong with that?" Kanda countered.

"I thought you weren't interested." Was Tiedoll's answer.

"I'm not interested."

"Jan's mansion is a piece of art that caused people to take a fresh look at architecture from the perspective of enjoying a house!" Clouse argued. "His ideas, which weren't limited to current thinking, surprised architects at that time! His mansion is a great triumph of architecture that charmed even many artists and writers!" At this point Clouse got into Kanda's face to continue his argument. "That mansion is indeed a heritage that mankind should keep forever!"

"He's exactly right...although I guess a cold fish like you wouldn't understand."

I didn't care if he would kill me later. I just had to laugh a little. Seeing the look on that jerk's face would be worth having Mugen ending my life...then again maybe there's something more I'd want to do before that...the carriage stopped suddenly, as the driver quickly stopped his horses.

"Looks like it's party time, guys." I said, invoking my Innocence arm.

"Wh-what the heck are they?!" I heard the old man driving ask in fear.

"Out of my way!" Kanda ordered the civilian in our group. I huffed as he ran headlong into the battle.

"Try being nicer, JerKanda!" I exclaimed, pouncing on four level ones that tired ambushing us. Marie managed to destroy several with the use of his own Innocence. It didn't take long before most of the level one Akuma were completely destroyed. Though there were still some that had gotten away.

"Che! We'll follow them, Marie, Linhagem!"

"Don't need to tell me twice." I said, already eager to hunt down those blasted Akuma.

"Yeah." Marie said. He then turned to the general direction of Tiedoll, "General!" We watched as the old man sped away leaving the lot of us behind.

"Ah...he's gone." Sighed the art-loving General. By the look on Clouse's face, I'd assume he was at a large loss for words.

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

From there we had no choice but to walk on, until we eventually found ourselves in small village. What bothered me most was the lack of humans wandering about it. It was too quiet. "No one's around." Alphonse said, already proving the obvious thought I had previously. We walked a little more before we found ourselves at an Inn. Kanda, being the one leading the way, shoved the doors open, showing us a sight that would make any normal person feel at least a little queezy.

"Holy crap..." I breathed, taking note of the various up-right clothes in some chairs. It didn't take a surgeon to know what had happened here. Walking around the inn, I noticed that there was untouched food on the tables, and drinks that either weren't quite finished or they weren't touched.

"Why...? It seems that people were here just moments ago."Alphonse said, taking in the scene before him. I stopped at another table, suddenly remembering I hadn't eaten too much today...it would be wasteful to leave all this food here...

"Don't think it, damn fox." Kanda said, nearly startling me.

"You're aware I hadn't eaten at all, right? So sue me for being a little bit hungry." I pointed out. "If I don't eat food, I'm not only starving myself, but my Innocence too."

"Che." In the background I heard Tiedoll and Clouse conversing with each other, our General explaining what did this. I took a few plates from the table, and tried a little from each. After deciding that they weren't poisoned I ate as much as I was able to, stuffing my face to fuel me for any battle to come. "You're worse than that beansprout, damn fox."

"Screw you." I said, finishing up the last of what I could eat. It wasn't a lot by my standards, but it should be good for a while. Kanda turned his attention from me to Tiedoll after looking around a little more.

"Looks like everyone was killed." He stated.

"What?! Oh no...!" The architect said highly fearful of the thought of more of those demons.

"I found them! They're in the east!" Marie informed us. I was proud to say I was thankful for his sensitive hearing. Of course, I could've also 'seen' them too...I guess I had more control over my eye than I thought I did. Impressive.

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

We started running as fast as we were able to, following Marie through the forest's path. It didn't take long to find the level one Akuma. All to which opened fire on our group. Some of th ebullets created a dust cloud, that Kanda used to his own advantage, slicing through the first Akuma in his path. While Marie and I took care of the ones he wasn't occupied with.

"Lança anjo!" I called out, stabbing through three Akuma at once, tearing them from the center out. Watching with morbid satisfaction as their outer shells exploded. I heard Kanda call out to an Akuma, more likely than not, furious for it running off. Knowing that it would be unwise to leave a single Akuma alive, we raced off to find it, soon finding ourselves out a structure in the middle of the forest.

"Whoa..." I said, looking at the building in awe.

"This is..."

"Ah! This is indeed Jan's Mansion!" Clouse exclaimed when he caught his breath. The cheerfulness was soon forgotten when a new voice was heard.

"So you finally came, Exorcists." We all were quick to turn our attention to not one, not two, but three level two Akuma. Great. Just great.

"Since you made us wait so long, we ended up killing all the villagers." Another of the trio said, obviously not feeling any form of guilt from what he and the other two had done.

"Now, come inside. Let's have some fun." The third one said. The Akuma before us were all similar. Their armors were all the same, until you looked to where they're faces were. Two looked like they had half a lion's mane, while the other almost looked as though it was an old man with a beard. Judging by the trio, I was fairly certain that the Akuma with the left half of the lion mane was the leader.

"Are they seriously running away?" I asked, acknowledging the fact I was probably pouting.

"They think they're inviting us?" Kanda asked, probably more pissed than how he normally would be. "How dare they mock us!"

"Wait!" Marie called out, "This could be a trap!" Taking Marie's words to heart, I quickly activated my eye to see for myself.

"They're indecisive right now...I can't pinpoint what they're planning." I muttered.

"I don't care!" It became obvious to me the samurai's pride was getting to him. "I'll destroy the Akuma."

"Oh, boy...I guess we have no choice." Tiedoll sighed, scratching at his hair. He turned to Alphonse, before speaking again, "We'll go in for a while, since we can't let those Akuma have things their way in this house." I couldn't see the look on the other man's face, but I was sure he was a little worried towards the building.

"B-But—"

"We'll be just fine. So go back." He informed him.

"What?"

"You saw it, right? This isn't a place for you." Tiedoll reasoned with Clouse, placing a hand on the other's shoulder.

"Right..." He sighed, probably realizing what our master meant. Leaving behind the worried civilian, the four of us made our way up the stairs and headed for the entrance of Jan's mansion. "Um.."

"Hm?" Tiedoll asked, looking to the hesitant man.

"Please...protect the mansion!"

"Of course."

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

When we first opened the door, the mansion was dark, leaving us with no way of seeing much of anything. Not that there was much to see. None of us wasted a minute as we walked through the hall, Kanda in front, me just behind him, then Marie and Tiedoll.

"Dead end?" I heard him ask himself.

"What's up?" I asked, walking around him to see a...wall? I blinked in confusion. "Don't tell me the whole thing was just for show."

Neither one of us were paying attention, though in hindsight, I probably should've. "Hmm...maybe this is it?" I heard Tiedoll say. One minute there's a floor, the next both Kanda and myself were being swallowed by said floor.

I might've screamed a little when that happened, but despite the shock, it was kinda fun. The chute made the two of us fall into a new room, though this one had more to it than the first room we just came from. Well, more room space anyway. Kanda managed to land on his feet, while I landed on my backside. "Ow..." I muttered. Through the chute on the other end, Tiedoll and Marie came out, and I was pleased to know I wasn't the only one with a suckish landing. Marie had fallen on a small table, face-side down.

"You don't have to be that caution, since our enemies haven't appeared yet." Tiedoll explained, taking note that Kanda had Mugen drawn. "Richelle, are you alright?"

"My butt broke my fall." I answered, getting up, feeling the small pain near my tailbone.

Our teacher nodded in understanding, though walked up to us, whilst continuing his talk to Kanda, "You heard what Clouse said, right? This is a building to have fun."

"Kanda and fun? He's a complete stick in the mud, papa Tiedoll!" I pointed out, following said man to to a door that had been behind us.

Ignoring the comment, he continued where he left off, "This is the mansion that Jan poured the whole of his playfulness into."

"Why does the door have eight knobs?" I asked, taking note that they were placed in a cross-like shape.

"Hell if I knew." Kanda muttered, reaching to grab the right knob...and having the door slam into him. He could kill me later if he wanted, but that was too damn funny. I laughed hard. I laughed even harder when the door closed itself revealing that it had hit Kanda square in the face.

"The doors and floors in here aren't simple." Tiedoll explained.

"I'm loving this place!~" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up, or I'll run you through." Kanda threatened, my amusement not helping his situation. Shortly after, we walked through the threshold, soon finding our way to a flight of stairs.

"I'm getting bored." I sighed as we descended further. Actually I thought it'd be cool if the stairs would start moving on their own, I was getting tired of walking, in all honesty. Someone must've heard me, because the next thing I knew there was a click, and suddenly the stairs started moving.

"Ah! This is convenient!" Tiedoll exclaimed.

_Wow. I guess I should be careful with what I wish for..._ I thought. As we continued through this house of tricks, I couldn't help but laugh at some points. A press of a button, and animal heads would shoot you with cool water. A wrong step would make the floor swivel...much to Kanda's and Marie's chagrin. Stairs would lead us nowhere, and you would end up one place, when meaning to be in another. Though that didn't explain how I ended up popping up through a trapdoor...

"Well, this place is very peculiar. It's more fun then I thought." Tiedoll said with joy pulling a string that made the masks on the wall more their mouths.

"I still say the part where Kanda gets K-O'd by a door was my favorite." I said, snickering at the older teen who was more than willing to slice out my tongue. I looked over to Marie, taking note that one of the animal heads wanted to eat his own head. Thinking back, the animal wasn't there when I turned my back to it...

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

Hall after hall we walked down, and at some point we made our way to a room that was probably a library, though lacking a lot of books. I questioned why.

"General, you shouldn't touch things so carelessly." Kanda said, while Tiedoll reached out to a book on a shelf.

"Huh? Did you say something?" He asked, pulling the book causing tremblings and the ceiling to open up.

"Akuma...wonderful" I said, looking up seeing a bunch of level one Akuma. All to which opened fire on us. Needless to say, it didn't take long for us to destroy them. I deactivated my arm, taking note of a dull pain, though thought nothing of it. Not yet anyway.

"Are you guys done?" Tiedoll asked of us, "Then, let's go on." We found the door that would lead us to the next room, though before Tiedoll could open it, Kanda stopped him.

"I'll do it." He said.

"Uh, Kanda..." I said, wanting to tell him something. But as always he ignored me, and I sighed.

"Papa, should I explain it to him?"

"I don't see why not." Tiedoll said, already knowing that I figured it out. I didn't need my right eye, just my normal eyes. "Your way of thinking is inflexible as always." Tiedoll said, as Kanda tried pulling the door open.

"It's funny," I said, while Tiedoll took his spot in front of the door, "when it comes to doors, you either push or pull them to have them open for you. But if you were to actually look at the picture as a whole, you would see that this door..." Tiedoll placed his hand on the knob, and as soon as he opened it, I finished my statement., "slides open."

"See? It opened!" Tiedoll exclaimed. "You should think more flexibly."

"You tell him that, but I doubt he listens." I said.

"General!" Kanda suddenly went into a fighting stance. It took me only a second to take note that there were even more Akuma.

"Huh?" He asked, a little confused,before turning his attention to the door again, "oh..." The level one Akuma were all child's play for us. I half felt like we were being mocked or something. I sliced an Akuma into five equal parts, watching them explode into nothing. Others shared the same fate. One of the level ones made a break for it, breaking down the wooden doors to the next room. Kanda, of course, managed to end it's existence.

"Welcome, Exorcists!" I heard the voice of one of the Akuma greet us, as Marie, Tiedoll and I had followed Kanda into the next room.

"So, we finally face each other." Tiedoll said, looking to the three Akuma positioned on a huge wooden beam. One of which were standing on it from the bottom.

"You seem to be relaxed, General Tiedoll." The Akuma knows him?

"Oh, you know me?"

The same Akuma spoke again, taking its place onto the top of the beam, rather than under it. "Of course, as we came to take the Innocence you're carrying."

"I'm really sorry, but I can't let that happen."

"Neither will we." I stated, my arm invoked, and all ready to battle.

"I see. Then we'll just have to take them away by force." The Akuma's hand touched a lever, "Before that, why don't we set the stage?" It asked, pulling the lever, causing the room to start shifting completely. My eye ended up going off on its own seconds later.

"Ah damn it..." I muttered, walking to a spot just in time to catch the man who had accompanied us earlier. He was by no means 'light as a feather' by the way, but I was able to break his fall.

"You!" Kanda exclaimed, as I helped the man get to his feet. The look on his face told me he had wondered why I knew where he would fall.

"By 'set the stage'...you mean him?" Tiedoll asked pointing to Clouse.

"No! He just came in on his own." One of the Akuma said. "Just wait and see. The stage for the battle will be complete soon!"

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help worrying..." Clouse said, "Then suddenly a hole appeared in the hallway floor."

"There's nothing we can do at this point." I sighed. "You're gonna be stuck with us for a bit. So at least stay close to me, got it?"

"Oh...um, right, I got it."

"What's going on?" Kanda asked a little surprised upon seeing shelves of large proportions suddenly appear from the ground.

"This is it! This is indeed the stage for a battle!" We heard the Akuma say with glee. I didn't like where this was going one bit, and that being said, I found myself invoking my Innocence once more. "And it'll be your graveyard!"

"I don't plan on dying so soon!" I called out, having a battle stance ready.

"This is the room that changes its shape!" Clouse explained, though a little shocked that it was here he ended up. "This is the room that has the grandest devices in this mansion!"

"This is really an interesting mansion." Tiedoll said, being impressed.

"Sounds like we can get along." Another Akuma sarcastically remarked.

"Crap!" I called as the floor I had stood on, started to sink. Seeing another floor going up, I jumped onto it, getting a ride back up. "Can't win here, can I?" I asked myself as I jumped to the next pillar, this one moving the left.

"Please stop it. Getting along with an Akuma wouldn't make me happy." I heard Tiedoll answer the enemy.

"Oh, really? That's unfortunate!" I heard the clanging of metal, and I had finally made it to where Tiedoll and Clouse were. Kanda had already stopped the attack of one of the offenders.

"General, please stay back!"

"You don't have to tell me. I'll leave them to you." Said man answered, holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender. I watched as he took Clouse somewhere he would be a little more safer...or safe as he could be in an Akuma infested place.

"Innocence, activate!" Another vision was quick to appear, and I groaned in annoyance. Eh. He'll find out pretty soon. I watched as Kanda tried to slice through the enemy, and putting up a show, the Akuma took the hit going so far as to actually make a show of being 'injured'. Only to start laughing when the joke was over.

"What do you think? Don't you think I've got a cool body?" The Akuma asked, showing off how its body could 'heal' after being wounded. Not even my eye could quite find the weakness for some reason...

"This cannot be good." I muttered, quickly moving to another platform, after I tried slicing through one of Akuma myself. It, and the other stood in front of Kanda.

"Kanda! Move!" Marie called out, his string Innocence being used to try and capture the Akuma. The same thing happened as before when Kanda tried to slice one of them.

"Marie!" Kanda shouted, he tried to reach him, but another panel got in his way, while another did the same, trapping him.

"Release him!" I shouted, slicing at the Akuma, but not making much progress. I only did a good job at getting myself captured, the Akuma making it really hard for me to breathe. "D-damn you."

Long moments passed, before the Akuma that went after Kanda had gotten out in a hurry. The man sliced through the wood, freeing himself, before slicing at the Akuma that held me and Marie hostage. He tried stabbing at his face and only then did I realize it.

"Their faces are the weaknesses..." I breathed a dark demonic smirk on my face. "Excellent."

"It's hard to fight!" One of the Akuma complained. Again Kanda attacked them, only to miss and slice the podium they had been on previously.

"Should we help him, Marie?" I asked, watching as Kanda continued chasing after his targets.

"PLEASE STOP IT!" I heard Clouse exclaim. I guess having Kanda destroy this place was hurting him. "Please don't destroy the building!This is...Jan's mansion was the inspiration for my dream!"

"If you don't wanna die, stay put right there!" I heard Kanda shout back. "Netherworld Creatures: Ichigen!" Even from where I stood, I could still see the damage and destruction Hell's Insects were often known to be known for. Though when I think of it, the fact they left this whole area as a ground zero is proof of their strength.

"Now there's no place for you to hide." Kanda said to the three Akuma before him.

"Well, well..." the leader of the Akuma trio said.

"You put on quite a show didn't you?" The one that mirrored the first said.

"But it seems that you destroyed a little too much." The final one pointed out. I wasn't having the best of feelings right now, and frankly my eye proved this point true. The room started shaking, being unbalanced, do to Kanda's relentless attacks on the pillars earlier. The floor started crumbling, and before I even had the chance to shout out, the floor gave way, causing all of us to fall Marie manged to get a hold on the wall, Kanda had used Mugen's blade, stabbing it into the stone, slowing down his fall until he had stopped. Tiedoll's bag caught onto something, leaving me to catch on to the wooden beam close to the center beam, though for what ever reason, on Kanda's side.

"Too close." I breathed, thankful that my eye showed me the beam before hand. "Way too close."

"Amazing..." Tiedoll said, studying the cogs below.

"The mansion's control center...!" I heard Clouse say. Interesting control center, I guess.

"Go ahead, fall and get crushed by those gears!"

"Like hell we will!" I shouted at them.

"Jeez...to think that you destroyed things in a way that the floor would fall." Tiedoll said, scratching his head. He then crossed his arms, while finishing what he was saying, "You still have a long way to go." He then turned his attention to Clouse, "Clouse, you risked your life to come to see Jan's mansion. Sear it into your eyes."

"What? Uh...yes..." With those words being said, Tiedoll took out two items I had only seen once before. His Innocence.

"Maker of Eden! Activate! ART!" A bright light encompassed our group, and the next thing we knew giant hands started destroying the whole building, and then I was falling.

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

It was dark, and I was pretty sure something was broken. "Hey, Linhagem, you alright?" That was Kanda's voice...I realized. But why did he sound so close? I blinked once. Twice, and three times before I managed to get an idea as to where I ended up. It was dark, but there were patches of light. There was a weight on my back, though it seemed to be supported as so it wouldn't crush me, as opposed to another weight which was on my Innocence arm. I tried moving it, only to wince in pain. It seemed my left arm was broken.

When I shifted, I felt something soft against my left cheek, cool, soft, and almost had a silky-like feel...smelling strangely like that scent I once discovered near the communal showers. As my eye quickly adjusted I was finally able to realize a few things.

First: My left arm was under a heavy boulder, to which damaged the appendage to the point the bone was snapped clean in half.

Second: The reason Kanda's voice was so close to my ear was because he was on top of me.

Third: The reason he was on top of me, was to...save me?

"Kanda...did you just...save my life?" I asked, feeling awkward as I became more aware of him being so close to me. My heart started racing, and for a moment I thought he would be able to hear it.

"Che. So what if I did? You owe me, damn fox." He said managing to push the rocks off of us, and standing up. Drawing Mugen, he slice the boulder that was on my arm, freeing me from my prison. "Now get up." I looked around, sitting up, clutching at my rendered useless arm.

A few seconds later, I saw General Tiedoll emerge from the rubble, followed by Marie, who had covered Clouse from the falling stones. The smaller man seemed shocked. My attention turned back to Kanda who had a surprised expression on his face, upon seeing the damage our General had done.

"I told you didn't I?" He said to Kanda, "That you should think more flexibly. If you want them to be unable to hide, you need to go this far. See? They're up there. Up!" Both Kanda and I looked up, and sure enough the three Akuma were there, having nowhere to hide. "Hurry up and take care of them." Marie had already caught the monsters in his strings, while they were off guard, making sure they couldn't escape this time. Going in for the final blow, Kanda jumped high in the air, raising his sword, and ending the miserable lives of the Akuma trio.

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

The sun had set by the time all was done. For the time being my arm was in a make-shift splint, tied together with some cloth that Marie actually had in his backpack. I could barely move the fingers on my deformed arm, so I guessed that there were some nerves that had been damaged.

Even though he was the one to destroy Jan's mansion, Tiedoll was crying like a kid who had his bicycle stolen. "To think that we lost such a wonderful building..." He sobbed "How sad..."

"He did it himself." Kanda stated. "He doesn't make much sense."

"It's just like Master though." Marie said.

"You'd think we'd be used to his antics by now." I sighed, placing my only good arm on my hip.

"Will you be okay, Richelle?" I looked up to the taller man, and chuckled nervously.

"I doubt it's anything too bad, Marie." I said, placing my hand on my injured arm. "I'm sure my arm will be good as new before we know it.

"If you say so." I knew neither one of them was so sure of my claim...hell, neither was I. For what ever reason, I felt like my arm breaking like it did was a bad omen.

"To tell you the truth..." Clouse spoke up, gaining our attention, "my father fell sick. So I couldn't continue to study architecture any longer. I decided to give up my affection towards architecture...I thought I'd give up on my dream after seeing Jan's mansion...but...!" He walked up to our mentor, a look I could only place as determination were sparking a fire in his eyes. "Mr. Tiedoll, I've decided! I'll continue to study architecture. Ideas have started popping into my mind one after another! Like, 'what kind of house would I build if I were to build a new house here?' now that Jan's mansion is gone, I've noticed for the time...that I have to create a building that surpasses it!"

I saw a look of happiness on Tiedoll's face. "Ah...I see"

"Hey, I wonder if Master destroyed the mansion knowing this would happen." Marie asked watching the two men talk.

"I don't care." Kanda said. Marie then looked in my direction and I shook my head.

"My eye only showed me that this structure would fall. Never had I've been informed of what went on in his head. So I suppose we'll never know." I finally answered.

We soon parted ways with the aspiring architect, all but Kanda saying our farewells to him as he heading the opposite direction. Once he was out of sight, we started walking, not even making it so far away from the ruins of Jan's mansion, when I sensed a dark and menacing presence behind me. Kanda must've too, because we both turned to see what was there...but the space our eyes were on was empty.

"I could've sworn..." I breathed, feeling a little uneasy for whatever reason.

"What's the matter?" Marie asked us.

"It's nothing." Kanda said.

"Yeah...it was nothing." I agreed, though knowing full well that saying it was 'nothing' was far from what the truth really was.

* * *

><p><strong>After reading over this, I think in hindsight, I could've probably cut this chapter in half at some point, but on the other hand I couldn't quite find a good ending place in the middle of the chapter...so you guys got the longest chapter I've ever written. I doubt I'd be able to pull it off again though...but who knows?<br>**

**Again, like what you're reading? Drop a review and let me know what y'all think!~ :D**


	15. A Reason to Grow Stronger!

**Hanashi: -wipes sweat from brow- Phew!  
><strong>

**Richie: What the hell took you so long, Han?**

**Hanashi: A lot of reasons, Ri-chan, a lot of reasons...but I got this updated, albeit a bit late X3**

**Kanda: Che. Idiot. She doesn't own D. Gray-man, nor any of the characters associated with the series.**

**Hanashi: Of course, if I really was Katsura Hoshino then why would I be writing a fanfic? I only own Richie!**

**Richie: Sadly, she does. Read and enjoy you guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fifteenth Chapter: A Reason to Grow Stronger!<br>**

"Well, Miss Linhagem, I would have to say your arm's doing better than when you first came in. The bone is healing up nicely, and should be fully usable soon." The female doctor told me, after looking over my arm. I nodded, acknowledging what she was saying. "But if it is fine, I would like to ask of you a question."

"Shoot." I said, pulling my shirt back on, covering the corset I had been wearing.

"Have you been suffering from any kind of pain within the last month?"

"Pain? Like what?"

"I meant with your arm." At this I took a moment to think about it. Yes, my arm had hurt just a couple of weeks ago, but after that it was just fine. I brought up my arm, and clenched and unclenched my fist. "Miss Linhagem?"

"It was on the way to Barcelona not too long ago, ma'am." I finally said. "I'd been using the Innocence a little more than normal, but I never thought much of it...is there a problem with my arm?"

"This is where it gets a little confusing, Miss Linhagem."

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

It was strange hearing what the good doctor had to say to me. The whole way back to the Inn, all I could think of was my arm. What did she mean by what she said? The statement contradicted itself. I started thinking that perhaps Tiedoll would know something, but if not? It was back to square one. Before I was even in eyesight of the Inn we were staying at I heard voices coming from my left.

"I'd appreciate it if you would leave." Came Kanda's voice as I got into earshot.

"Calm down, Kanda, you need to relax." Marie's voice sounded soon after. "We've been traveling a while, I believe it's only right we take a small break."

"Like he'll ever settle down." I retorted upon finding the two arguing men. "What's got your panties in a twist?"

"First," Kanda said, glaring daggers at me, "I can settle down when I want to."

"When you decide to meditate." I corrected him. "Or when you're enjoying your soba." I added as an afterthought.

The raven-haired warrior rolled his eyes at my comment, before continuing. "And second, I came out here to train without any damn interferences."

"He's been training nonstop since we got here, Richelle." Marie explained to me. "He's just very stubborn."

The gears started turning as I had gotten an idea. "JerKanda, let's have a little bet."

"Why would I—"

"We'll have a sparring match. If I win, you do what you're told for the rest of this mission."

"Che. Fine then. When I win, and we both know I will," I flinched at that, realizing too late it was true. I'd never once beaten this jerk. "You do what I tell you to do, no questions asked." I quirked a brow at this.

"You sure? No, 'When I claim victory, you stay away from me.', no 'You are not to annoy me for three months.', none of that?" I was puzzled by this, and because the demand revolved around me, I couldn't foresee what he meant.

"Trust me. I'm sure." He said, drawing Mugen from the saya on his hip. "Prepare to be beaten, foolish fox."

"Fine then." I replied back, activating my arm. "Let's get started." I declared as my nails lengthened.

(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)

The sun was already setting, and I was doing rather well with keeping up with my opponent, if I do say so myself. I parried most his attacks, and managed to dodge when I needed to. I believed that I may have actually had a chance to beat him for the first time. That is, until the most excruciating pain I'd ever felt in my whole life forced me to deactivate my Innocence, and caused me to keel over, clutching my Parasite left arm. I looked up, and noticed the tip of Mugen's blade was aimed right between my eyes. Beyond that I saw Kanda with his cold cobalt eyes.

"What the hell was that about, stupid fox?" It wasn't so much of a question, but a demand. "Tell me what the hell happened to your arm."

"Hmpf. Nothing's wrong with my arm, y'stinkin' jerk!" I argued, though still clutching the throbbing limb. "You—"

"Won the match. Tell me what's the hell is wrong with your arm." Damn him. With how long we fought, I would've liked to have believed he forgot about the bet. What a foolish mistake.

"Richelle, I know you can be stubborn as Kanda, but you have to tell us what the problem is with your Innocence." Marie spoke up. I clenched my teeth.

"There's nothing wrong with my arm."

"That's bull shit, and I'd be able to smell it a country away from here." Kanda said, grabbing my jacket, and pulling me up so I was eye level to him. "If you don't speak up now, I'll personally call Komui and have him check on your arm." I paled at that. I used to think the Akuma were scary when I had first saw one. It wasn't until my arm was injured where I found true fear. Komui with a drill.

"Richelle, are you there?" I heard Tiedoll's voice coming through the thicket. He sounded worried. "Richelle, I know you're there. Please come out." Kanda released me, but I knew it wasn't the end of it. Taking one last glare towards the temperamental samurai, I walked through the brush, and found Tiedoll not too far from the shrubs I emerged from.

"Is something the matter, General?" I asked, knowing that while we were on a mission, I was to refer to him as such.

Tiedoll adjusted his glasses, and in his other hand, I took notice of some papers. "Richelle, I just got a call from Doctor Greenwood. _Ah, right, so Greenwood was her name._ I mentally noted. "She told me that the final analysis on your arm was something that concerns me very much."

So it was about my arm. I found myself holding onto the mentioned limb, releasing a breath I wasn't aware of holding. "What did she tell you?"

"Even though your arm is healing, it appears its condition is somehow getting worse. Unstable, if you will."

"I...see..."

"Richelle, when were you going to tell me of this?"

"To be honest, I was going to tell you the moment I had gotten back..."

"But you decided to pick a fight with Kanda again." Tiedoll said, releasing a sigh as he finished. "Where did I go wrong in raising you?"

At that remark I rolled my eyes. "Come off it. If you went wrong somewhere, I'm pretty sure I'd betray the Order." I pointed out.

"So that's it." Shocked, I turned to see that both Marie and Kanda emerge from the bushes. Neither said a word, though I could tell there was worry in Marie's voice when he had spoken. "Richelle, if your arm was that bad, then why didn't you go straight to General Tiedoll, rather than get into another fight with Kanda?"

"Well...it's because...you see..."

"She thought that if she were to fight with me, she'd be able to get her arm's strength back." Eyes wide, I stared at Kanda, unbelieving what I'd heard. "You know how this idiot is. She'll find any excuse to get a little stronger."

"Now just wait a mo—"

"In the near future, there will be stronger enemies." Tiedoll interrupted me, "If you do not wish to fall to them, then yes, I believe strengthening your Innocence, as well as your mind an body with it, may be the best idea." He then turned his attention back to me, his normally friendly and footloose fatherly attitude replaced by one of a seasoned war-worn General. "And with this said, perhaps the key to getting your arm stabilized again would be to use 'that', Richelle."

Eyes wide as saucers, I tightened my grip on my arm, any and all color draining from my face. "I-I can't." I softly said. "I swore I'd never use 'that' again."

I heard the familiar sound of Kanda clucking his tongue. "Linhagem, you're the one who wants to beat me at least once in a damn sparring match."

"Kanda, that...that _thing_ could've killed you if it hadn't been for you dodging as quickly as you did!"

"Because you're too weak to wield that form correctly, you idiotic fox!" The words sunk in as my right arm suddenly hung limp at my side. Weak. I was weak. Of everyone in here, I was the weakest.

"You're right." I muttered. "I am weak. But it's because I'm weak, I can grow stronger. Just you wait, JerKanda! I'll prove to you that I can at least get up to par with your level!"

"Richelle, you're in no—"

"Marie." Tiedoll said, a smile on his face, "It seems Richelle's found her resolve to master her Innocence's second form. As her teacher, it's my duty to help guide her, and as her seniors, you and Kanda are to help her along the way."

"I suppose that's how it is then."

"Damn straight!" I said, placing my fist over my heart. "What're we waiting for? Let's—!"

"We'll start tomorrow, Richelle." Tiedoll sternly said. "You've been sparring with Kanda since you've got here. Eat dinner, rest up, _then_ we'll begin training at the crack of dawn." Knowing he had the final say, I sighed, and reluctantly agreed, as my stomach made itself known.

"I don't know who's stomach is worse. Yours or the beansprout's." This was going to be a long training session...

* * *

><p><strong>I think I once told someone at some point that I'd have points in the story where it has nothing to do with the original cannon...well, there ya have it~! Of course I'm not really done quite yet, I think either one or two more chapters (we'll have to see when we get there) and then we're gonna be back on the cannon storyline once more. X3<br>**

**Ahem! Now! R&R don't mean "Rest and Relaxation" in this case, so Read and Review, and I'll see y'all next chapter!**


	16. Find Your Inner Strength

**Hana: Heyas~! Been a little while with this one, yeah? **

**Richie: Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you.**

**Hana: if you kill me, who's gonna get the story up and about?**

**Kanda: Che. Idiot.**

**Tiedoll: Now, Yu. Don't go calling people "idiots".**

**Kanda: The hell are you doing here?**

**Hana: -sweat drops-**

**Richie: Han doesn't own D. Gray-man. She's American, not Japanese.**

**Hana: A girl can dream, can't she? I do own Ri-chan, and that nameless Finder in here...happy reading~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sixteenth Chapter: To find Your Inner Strength<strong>

"Again!" I attack, he easily dodges. "Again!" We've been going at this for half the day already. "Again!" I'm losing a lot of stamina, but I can't give up so soon. "Again!" Finally, I almost activate 'that', but that memory flashes before me, forcing me to deactivate. "Che. Pathetic. You're not trying, Linhagem."

"Damn it, Kanda, I'm trying my hardest!" I all but screamed at him. "Not everyone is perfect like you!" I quickly duck just as the blade of his faithful weapon slices the air where my neck was. We've found ourselves training together for the last four days.

"You're obviously not. You're going to have to try harder."

"Kanda, Richelle needs to rest." Marie said, putting a hand on younger male's shoulder, only to have it shaken off. "You've been at this nonstop already. I believe it's time to try changing tactics."

"The sooner she activates 'that', the sooner we can get moving."

"You hadn't had a moments rest since you two woke up." Marie sighed. "Let her rest, in fact, why not have her meditate? Perhaps that could help too."

"Me? Meditate? You're kidding ri—?"

"Fine." Kanda interrupted me.

"You're serious."

"I always am." At the remark, he sat down, placing Mugen next to him, crossed his legs, and straightened his posture, placing the back of his hands on a corresponding knee. "Don't stand there like the idiot you are, damn fox."

I only stared in disbelief. "You can't honestly think I'm going to even try and—"

"Either you do this, or we're sending you back to the Order. I'm sure Komui would love to be of help with that lousy arm of yours." That was a sword through my gut. He opened one eye glaring right at me. "It's your choice." Realizing there was no room for any argument, I huffed before mimicking Kanda's posture, mentally cursing him for using the "Komui" card on me.

I never had anything against meditation, but to be honest, I never really liked it when my mind had nothing occupying it. It was given that I really had no choice in this matter, so I closed my eyes, and quietly inhaled an exhaled, calming my mind and body, praying to which ever deity existed that my mind wouldn't wander to uncharted territories.

I had no such luck.

**(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)**

_Time seemed to have been at a standstill for all I knew, but slowly images started appearing in my subconscious…had I fallen asleep? No…this felt different…I was awake, yet not conscious…what was going on?_

_I could tell I was in some sort of clearing that was smack dab in the middle of the largest trees I've ever seen…there wasn't any way out, from what I could tell, being the trees were really close together…almost as though I were in a cage. _

_…_

"Who's there? Don't hide! I know you're there!"_ Just like that, the trees cleared, and I was shown a new place. If you could call it that. The place I now found myself was in a garden that you'd only find in fantasy books._

_Plants of various shapes, sizes, colors, and kinds were everywhere I could see. There seemed to be no rhyme or reason to how they were settled, though that could've just been me, considering I knew, and still know, nothing of gardening arrangements._

_Unknowing as what I should do, I decided to start walking, perhaps in order to find the source of the otherwise soundless voice from earlier. Every now and then a small buzz of a bee could be heard in the tranquil garden I was exploring, often, if not always, accompanied by the sounds of the soft thudding of a butterfly's wings, or the chirps of songbirds being carried on by the gentle zephyr._

_The sound of falling water, soon catches my attention as I change direction in favor of finding where the newest sound was emitting from. It didn't take long before I found a waterfall beyond the shrubbery that had been hiding it from my view._

_The whole thing was probably only one-eighth the size of the Black Order, and even if it was a fall, water didn't pour like it would normally do. No, it _trickled _down the dark stones, into the large lake below it, creating gentle ripples in the crystal clear waters. These small waves led my eyes to the center, where a lone lotus was there, just under the water's surface, barely able to break beyond the barrier._

_…_

_I blinked when I heard the voice again._ "I'm a lot like that lotus? What's that supposed to mean?"

_…_

"I don't understand…" _It was hard to make sense of what this disembodied voice was telling me._

_…_

_My Innocence's…potential?_ "What are you talking about? I can't activate that form! I…I don't want to…I don't want to hurt anyone again!"

_…_

_The voice became softer, and the tone was almost teasing, though before I could say anything…_

**(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)**

I was rudely awakened. "Che. The hell, damn fox? You're meditating, not sleeping like a child." I blinked a few times, confused as to when I did fall asleep.

"Richelle, are you alright?" Marie's ever worried tone asked of me. I waited for my eyes to adjust a little more before I was able to get up, and look all three males face to face, a look of determination on my face.

"Spar with me." I said, getting up and brushing past Kanda.

"You're in no—" I looked over my shoulder, the look in my eye the indicator for the Japanese male to shut up, and follow me. "Whatever. Don't go crying, when I don't go easy on you, Linhagem."

**(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)**

Only two days passed, when we were greeted by a Finder. He wasn't any of the Finders I had met in the past, so either I hadn't met him, or he was new to the Order. I assumed the ladder.

"Edo?" I asked, looking at the Finder with curiosity. "Why?"

"Well, Supervisor told me to tell you that you were to back-up the Cross Unit." He admitted. "And that there were new uniforms ready for all of you."

"New uniforms? Che. What the hell are they thinking? Something like that is pointless."

"Now, Kanda, haven't you seen your old ones? Rather torn and beaten they are now. I believe these came in good timing for us." Tiedoll explained.

"You can't argue, Kanda." Marie spoke up. "I've heard you complaining of how worn your Exorcist Coat has become the other day."

"The hell do I ever complain?"

"All the time." I stated bluntly. "I take it the top one is for me then?" I inquired, while taking the three-quarter sleeved jacket out of the box.

"That's correct. I hear the material is more lightweight, and easier to move in now, though still holds the durability of your original uniforms." By this time I was already inspecting the new wardrobe. Seems Johnny outdid himself on this one.

On my new jacket, the sleeve would reach around my elbows, and the hems looked to be zipped on. Upon further inspection I found they were for decoration more than anything else. The Rose Cross was sewn into the material over the left breast, and was framed by double white lines that started from the shoulder pads and connected towards the left where the back had a cross that went straight down the middle, connecting to either side of the back. Both shoulder pads had a more curved cross where shoulder and arm connected.

It also seemed there were new pants in there for me too. Black slacks with a twin cross design on both pant legs, and a strange light padding that molded onto the upper thighs. Under those was a brown belt that seemed to be there to double for the lone pouch that seemed to connect to it when I loop the rough leather through the belt loops. Marie and Kanda's were somewhat similar design, though it appeared the lower half of Kanda's uniform had an "open skirt" kinda thing connected to the belt of his uniform.

"I believe you should change first, Richelle." Tiedoll told me. I nodded, and headed to my temporary room, changing out of my ragged old clothes. Huh…looks like I had a new tank shirt too. I noted seeing the simple forest green shirt fall to the floor.

**(-)0(-)(-)0(-)(-)0(-)**

"Hmm…not bad. I can move easier in this." I noted jumping around in my new uniform. Seemed that there were open-finger gloves hidden at the bottom of the parcel that none of us realized were there. My left glove had an opening on the top where the cross on the back of my hand could be seen. My right one was closed.

"It suits you well, Ma—I mean Lady Linhagem." The Finder said, quickly correcting himself. Seems one of these guys informed the guy I was a girl.

"Thanks."

"Excuse me for asking, but why is it you don't wear more feminine uniforms?"

"Richelle is a bit of a tomboy." Marie answered, coming out of the cottage. "She threatened Johnny that if she had to wear anything that was overly feminine she would personally hurt him."

"I…might've said something like that in the past…"

"Che." I twitched at the all but unfamiliar scoff of none other than Kanda himself. "There was no damn 'might've' about it, damn fox."

"Killjoy." I muttered under my breath. "What's the matter? Is your new uniform so tight the oxygen ain't getting to you brain as easily?" I stopped before grinning manically. "Oh, that's right! You actually need a brain to have the oxygen go to!"

"Richelle, I would appreciate it if you were to not tease Yu so much."

"Damn it, don't call me that!" Kanda growled. "When the hell are we—d" I suppose I blanked out at this point, but it wasn't of my own will. The whirring began, and the strange monocle faded into existence over my right eye.

"W-what in the?" I became pale as I felt the tears beginning. "N-no…"

"Richlelle? What's wrong?" The urgency in the Generals worry was strong, but I was too shocked at what I was seeing…who I was seeing.

I saw Allen. His left arm was gone, as was the sleeve of his coat. I saw the blood which leaked from the corner of his mouth…but when I tried seeing further back…it was the same as with Daisya. "No…not him…"

I couldn't see the culprit. I felt hands on my shoulders, they were large, but I knew it wasn't Marie's…it must've been Tiedoll…but that couldn't be right…he was in front of me, as was the Finder…

Moments later the viewer disappeared, and I looked to everyone, then to the hand that was rested on my shoulder. It seemed that I had fallen to my knees at the vision I was shown. "I thought you didn't touch those who were cursed." I said, but no emotion in my voice.

"Idiot." Kanda sighed. Removing his hand. "You had these idiots worried over you. What did you see?" Strange…why was it, he sounded less rude than he normally was?

"Shortcake…I-I don't know…he's…hurt…but it's like with Daisya…I-I can't see who the culprit is…"

"This is a rather grave predicament." Tiedoll said, upon standing. "Seems your eye cannot foresee our enemy."

"I won't let that stop me. I can still tell where and when Akuma will strike…that should be enough for now." I stood and looked to the others in my group, raising my left arm to eyelevel, and clenching it into a fist. It still hurt, but not as much as it had. "We have to back up the Cross Unit, right? Let's get going." For the boy I call my little brother…for Allen's sake. I'll get stronger to protect everyone I can.

* * *

><p><strong>Well~ there we has another chapter! Sorry it took so long...-sweat drops- bt it was worth it...right? Um...y'all know the drill! R&amp;R and I don't mean "Rest and Relaxation"! XP<strong>

**See y'all next time! **


End file.
